Purple Glory
by Shynah
Summary: I just wanted to travel through Sinnoh, just that.  But now I got my annoying but still best friend traveling with me, have to survive in the wild and might just get eaten by wild pokèmon.  But hey, they never said that it would be easy now did they ?
1. Leaving the nest

''_Pokèmon are our friends and food, they can be both ally and enemy, both weapon and shield .. but what are we humans to them ?''_

Marcus Oak, Pokèmon philosopher and poet. (December 5th, 2430)

**Chapter One:**

_**Leaving the nest.**_

Jubilife City, July 16th 2534

"_Another dead trainer was found near Sunnyshore City today, authorities suspect another rogue Gyarados attack but officials refuse to prove those theories._

_The victim was identified as the 15 year old Johan Davids a recently started trainer from Pastoria City who came to Sunnyshore to visit family._

_Both the gym leaders and Elite Four refused to comment on the tragic death, we offer our condolences to the family of Johan, may he rest in peace.''_

The reporter was silent for a while before the _"And now the ...''_ the sentence wasn't finished as my mom grabbed the remote and pressed the stand-by button angrily.

"So young,'' my mom sighed "Jacob can you believe it ? Another child died today Jacob and you .. you want to become a trainer even after that ?'' It was routine now, after a while my mom's round face would gradually get red and she would once more yell at me for becoming a trainer and not being old enough,being 14 is already old for trainer, or not being smart enough, last year she actually told me I wasn't tall enough after wich I threw a, my little sister stil calls it 'Jacob's Girly Temper Fit™', and called my mom a 'Nasty old hag' which resulted in me being grounded for 3 weeks and being banned from my computer.

But in the end I won because tomorrow I would leave for my very own journey.

My mom, my little sister and I lived in a small two bedroom apartment in Jubilife City while my dad was busy doing his work (he works at a ship that carries goods from Sinnoh to almost every big city near water) we aren't rich but we pay our bills and buy our food unlike other inhabitants here in Jubilife.

We are the biggest city in Sinnoh and by far the most modern one but we also have the highest crime-rate and people often look down on others from Jubilife thanks to some idiots that think everyone in Jubiife is either a thief or a murderer.

In our house I share a room with my little sister Lisa and after a short fight wich colour our room should be painter ''Blue and grey!'' ''No pink and yellow!'' we have a nice grey and yellow striped room and rarely fight anymore.

My mom, a 46 year old and rather plump woman, works part-time in a small shop near the TV station, is probably one of the most _protective _mothers in the world and reminds me of a slightly fat mother hen that keeps her chicks in the nest all the time and will throw a fit if said chicks want to leave.

My dad is more a laid back kind of guy, at 49 years old he does what he wants and comes back every few weeks for a couple of days and then leaves again, of course this goes directly against our mom's wishes causing it to be the topic of many arguments between the two which my dad usually wins.

When I was young I always fantasized about my starter because maybe _maybe _I would win one of the three starter pokèmon that every region has and gives away every year, many years ago they were given to every idiot that wanted to start a journey and somehow people still managed to be surprised when a charred, choked or drowned body turned out to be one of those young trainers. In the end they forbade the freely handing out of those starters and only made them available for those with lots of money or lucky enough to win one of them.

'Pokèmon are dangerous and can hurt you or even kill you.'

The first sentence you will be told when going to the pokèmon school here, it's to inform us of the harsh reality out there because there are too much people that are ignorant to reality and think of pokèmon as either weapons or some dress-up doll made for cuddling and giving idiot pet names, try imagining a Dragonite wearing a pink dress with matching hat being called 'Prince Cuddly-Wuddly the fifth.

I was like that once, thinking that pokèmon were like my 'the Ampharos team' figurines that could be replaced once broken and could be put away for months and won't utter a word of complaint.

When I was 10 I started thinking more like I do now, I fancy myself a down-to-earth kind of guy so I started making the first few steps for my 'real' journey and gave up asking for a Charizard or Steelix as a starter...

I , and the other 97% of the Sinnoh male population that's not on a journey yet, wanted a fire type, a Growlithe to be precise and started saving a small part of my money for one.

Until my mom told me I was forbidden from buying one and she and my dad (she just added the 'dad' part to fool me) would think of a _suitable _starter for me, Joy.

So here I am sitting on the old couch in the living room listening to my mom going on and on about the dangers of training and that I could just stay home, you get the picture.

''I'm leaving,'' I said. ''Where are you going young man ?'' my mom countered.

"Josh's place and after that probably outside'' I gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine, be home at 5.'' She sighed.

I grabbed my coat and walked the stairs until I found myself in the busy streets of Jubilife and started walking north.

After several minutes I stopped in front of a small shop squished between two high apartment buildings with a sign that read 'Windersonn and Fletcher Electronics' after stepping inside and ignoring the few customers I made my way to the Employees Only room where I found my near lifelong friend Josh Fletcher.

We met while in kindergarten and got along well enough to become friends and tomorrow he would leave on his journey as well, it was actually one of my mom requests that I would travel with Josh for atleast a week and if I'm still alive after that I was free to continue my journey alone as long as I called every two days to prove my existence.

''Shrimp!'' Josh called from the other side of the small dark room as he made his way to me.

I simply glared as he started ruffling my hair "Show some respect for your elders Shrimp or you'll never grow,'' Josh said in a cheery way.

I wasn't tall but my 5 foot 5 inches made me a lot smaller than Josh his 6 foot tall frame.

We do have nearly the same colour hair, Me having dark brown curls and grey eyes, Josh having long hair tied into a small ponytail wich is a shade lighter than mine and he has startling green eyes.

"Jacob,'' he began, sounding serious ''Do you have any idea what pokèmon you'll get ?''

"No my parents won't tell me, yours ?''

He looked like a kicked puppy when he answered "They won't tell me at all! no hint, nothing !''

I patted his shoulder "Come let's get out of here."

"You said it Shrimp, Let's go !'' he grabbed my arm and dragged me back trough the shop were the regular customers already learned to ignore us and the newer ones just looked with raised eyebrows, people in Jubilife learn to tolerate weird behaviour easily.

We slowly made our way trough the streets and occasionally waved at old friends and some former classmates when we saw a small group of people standing around a tall gangly blond boy we recognised as Martin Garrets, an old classmate that left on his journey today and was obviously showing his starter to his friends.

"Hey Martin, Over here !" Josh yelled while running towards him, I sighed before following him across the street where Martin and his friends were staring at the pokèbal in his hands.

"Martin," I nodded in acknowledgement, we never became friends, while Josh immediately asked " So what pokèmon did you get ? come on tell us already."

"Well ..." he drawled before blurting out "I got a Starly !" he looked so happy he was positively radiating happiness.

I whistled appreciatively "If that one evolves in a Staraptor you're one lucky guy, congratulations Martin"

"Yeah" Josh said while giving him a good natured pat on the back "Go beat those guys out there Martin, We'll see you out there once kay ?"

Martin nodded before smiling again "I'll beat you all one day, I promise you that"

I smiled and congratulated him once more before Josh and I left again.

"I heard your dad's coming too you know, tomorrow so he can see you off or something.'' Josh asked while staring at the sky.

"Yeah .. he promised to 'make sure I leave on time' or something like that,"

"Cool"

We were both silent for a while and when I checked my watch it was already 16:45 so I said goodbye and left.

After coming home my mom and I had another argument before I huffed and went to my room until dinner.

Dinner was silent, Lisa and I did the dishes and watched TV for a while before going to bed, my mom was silent the whole evening except for the traditional "Goodnight" when I said I'd go to bed.

I didn't sleep that night as I kept tossing and turning after which I decided to just read a book, I sneaked out of the room ,so I won't wake Lisa, and went into the living room and grabbed one of the books we stacked in the bookcase.

It was about Ash Ketchum the youngest champion Kanto has ever known and world famous for his fight against Team Rocket and marrying the Cerulean City gym leader Misty.

After an hour or so I grew tired and put the book back where I found it, I sneaked back in my room and fell asleep.

Much to soon I woke up thanks to the sound of the television from the living room.

I yawned and stretched before dressing and making myself breakfast while muttering a "G'morning" to Lisa who was watching her favorite show '_Igglybuff's Breakfast show On Ice'_

After eating breakfast and doing my daily routines I went back in my room to check my bag.

It held my sleepingbag, 2 changes of clothes, matches,two towels, a flashlight, a few potions and antidotes, bug repellent (Don't want those nasty bugs eat me while sleeping*shudder*)

3 pokèballs, a town map and some bottles of water and canned food and of course a pot and 3 rolls of toilet paper.

In the middle of rechecking my bag I heard the door open and close and I dashed outside to see my dad.

"Well well Jacob are you really that happy to see your old man again or do you just want to see your very first pokèmon?" dads low voice asked me while ruffling my hair, for some reason Josh reminds me too much of my dad sometimes.

Mom stood next to dad, she went to get him from Canalavetown and looked rather pale with red puffy looking eyes.

"Jacob please .. _please _don't go ... just stay, Yes stay here Jacob _please _I don't want to become one of those mothers that see the face of their child on television because he or she died Jacob, can't you stay ?'' She asked, her voice desperate and hoarse.

It broke my heart to see her like this "I'm so sorry mom I really am but I _want _to go and I'll promise you I won't end up dead in a ditch''

The end of my sentence was muffled as my mom enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom" I groaned.

She sniffed again before standing up and wiping her eyes "Crying will do me no good now, or would it?"

Dad just laughed before tossing me a pokèball and a pair of ugly green gloves "Handle with care" he said while having an evil grin plastered on his face.

I was about to open the pokèball and summon whatever was in there as a loud crash was heard followed by rough knocks on the door.

I cautiously opened it to be greeted by Josh in his traveling suit and backpack strapped on his bag jumping up and down while holding a rather weary looking Lotad in his arms and his currently gasping for air parents behind him.

"Goodmorning mister and miss Jacob's parents'' followed by a "GOODMORNING LISA" and a "Jacob Jacob ! tell me what pokèmon have you got ? tell me ~ !"

God, was he on a sugar rush or something ? and this guy was supposed to keep me safe for at least one week no way in-"Well Jacob come on show us already!"

I once more picked up the pokèball before dad cut me off, "Gloves on Jacob, believe me"

As I quickly put on the green gloves, available in the garden store in your neighbourhood, I threw the red and white sphere up a red light shot down to the ground before fading away.

And there, in all its purple glory , stood a male Nidoran.

A male Nidoran.

A Nidoran.

A _Nidoran._

Gone were my dreams of a fire pokèmon, Goodbye silent hope that I would still get a Growlithe, Goodbye Arcanine, Charmander or even Numel.

"I know it's not a fire type as you wante-" "I can see that" "-But it's a fine pokèmon but keep wearing those gloves for a while or you'll get poisoned thanks to it's horns, they're pretty sharp"

An uncomfortable silence soon followed before Josh happily asked,

"So when do we leave ?"

I sighed and looked down on the Nidoran "So Josh, did you name your Lotad?""

He grinned and nodded "Yeah I called her-" "Her ?" "Yes _her_, anyway I called _her _Lola"

"That's ... nice ?" I said.

"Yeah 'cause she looks like a Lola to me, doesn't she ?"

"Sure, I'll call mine errm .. Nathaniel or Nate for short" my parents shared a look before shrugging and Josh still looked like nothing would keep him from smiling.

After returning both pokèmon back to their respective pokèballs both mine and Josh his parents went inside to talk about us going on our journey.

As I rechecked my bag _again _I put on my coat and put the gloves in my pocket along with my cellphone.

Josh once more picked up his backpack and I did the same and we both smiled.

As we walked into the living room my dad called me to him "Jacob you are a smart kid and so is Josh but I still want to give you this" He handed me a pocketknife "Just press the button, it's quite durable and all so .. "

"Thanks dad" "You're welcome son"

The seven of us, as Lisa decided to grace us with her presence ('_Igglybuff's Breakfast show On Ice' _had finished)We had to go to the pokèmon food store (next to the market) to get information on what our pokèmon ate (mine apparantly eats bothmeat and plants and dry food as well) and bought some containers with food before went to the famous red-roofed building known as the Pokemon Center to most, some still call it 'The place where the nice pink-haired lady always heals your pokèmon' to get our trainer IDs done because if you're found without one you'll get fined and they help in recognizing you if you die or something like that.

Really neat those IDs.

"Josh Fletcher, Age 14, Date of Birth January 21st 2520, Badges: 0,Pokèmon registered: Female Lotad, 'Lola' Blood type: O negative, Height: 6 foot, Is this information correct ?'' the nurse Joy asked Josh.

"Yeah it's fine thanks !" he mumbled while grabbing the ID out of her hands.

"Then we have Jacob Danes, Age 14, Date of Birth April 4th 2520, Badges: 0, Pokèmon registered: Male Nidoran, 'Nathaniel' Blood type: AB negative, Height: 5 foot 5 inches, Is this correct as well ?''

"Yes, Thank you" I said while grabbing my ID and shoving it in my pocket.

"Please notify one of the Nurse Joys once a change is necessary, like when catching a pokèmon" she said happily.

"They will, Thanks again" my dad said before pushing us outside towards the rest of our little group.

My mom once more hugged me while crying and once more asked me to stay, my dad just ruffled my hair and told me to watch myself.

Some old friends came to wish us luck and congratulated us on our pokèmon, no matter how lame I still thought mine was, and then we realized something because now we were leaving.

For real.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Pokèmon.**_

**First of all, Thank you for taking the time to read this very first chapter of my very first story *Gives you a cookie*  
I'd love it if you would leave a review and help me improve my writing and grammar.  
I'm not English, I'm Dutch so I probably use the wrong words, a comma where there shouldn't be one and things like that (I did use the nice spellchecker button of course!)  
Saying ''This sucks" is allowed just tell my _why _it sucked so I can once more improve my writing ;)  
I also rated it T just to be sure.  
Second of all, A huge thanks to my brother for helping me get the worst mistakes out of my story and providing me with critique, You rock!  
I would like to thank EmeraldCelebi13 for her Error Message Assistance 'story' she published that made me capable of publishing this chapter, Thank you !  
That's it for now, Thank you once more for taking the time to read my story.**

_**Shynah.**_


	2. Enter Ryan

"_My parents always told me that being a trainer is a wonderful thing to experience, I always agreed but now, the first day of my journey I have to go back on that one, It sucks"  
_  
From the diary of; Jenna S. Hodgers (January 23rd , 2398)

**Chapter two:**

_**Enter Ryan.**_

The first 30 minutes were fun, Josh and I laughed and we had fun pointing out everything there was to see on route 204, "Look a tree" "Hey a Budew" "Look at those clouds" you get the picture.

But don't blame us for being happy because the sun was shining and the route was empty except for the two of us and some wild pokèmon.

After that we decided to let our pokèmon out, dad also bought Josh a pair of those ugly gloves that in his case were bright yellow, to walk alongside us.

The recently named 'Nathaniel' or just 'Nate' apparently didn't like me as it ignored me for a good 98% of the time but hey, so did I.

Where Nate ignored me 'Lola the female Lotad' was as happy as well .. a Lotad can really be and occasionally sprayed us with a weak beam of water while skipping around us.

And according to the town map we both owned route 204 leads to Floaroma Town after walking one day (sleeping the night included), two if you're slow.

The moment the sky turned slight orange-ish we decided to 'set up camp' or we tried to.

The 'camp' we picked was a nice green patch of grass with some trees scattered around it.

I decided that it would be safest if I picked the food and Josh would .. keep Nate and Lola busy or something like that because otherwise we would all be eating leaves or pokèfood.

After rummaging trough my bag I found a container with canned _something_ after borrowing a fork from Josh we placed the container with an unknown substance next to us and started eating.

It tasted rather .. tasteless and well .. didn't fill that much.

After cleaning the forks with a piece of toilet paper we decided to feed our two pokèmon.

I grabbed the container with food blended for poison-pokèmon while Josh grabbed his.

Apparently Nate loved his food as much as we did because after a few hesitant bites he ducked his head and charged at me, from behind .. sneaky bastard.

The reaction Josh gave me wasn't what I hoped for between laughs in he nearly shouted "Oh My God, Shrimp he just like .. attacked you" before laughing again.

Even my nearly stoic Nidoran apparently thought it to be funny as he had this smug look on his face.

I stood up again and glared at my Nidoran "Nathaniel, did you miss pokèmon-trainer relationship classes or something ? You. Don't. Attack. Your. Trainer." I gritted between closed teeth.

Josh started laughing again "He likes you shrimp," he said.

"Shut up." I hissed back.

"No need to get angry, geez " he said in a mock-tone.

I just rolled my eyes at his comment and sighed.

As it started to get darker we were facing another _big _problem because we had to use the _toilet._

As everyone knows a toilet is commonly found inside a house or a public place like a Pokècenter and that common knowledge also told us that the nearest center was atleast another day from us(if we walked fast) and so Josh and I glanced at each other with a rather pained look as we both picked up a roll of toilet paper and left to find a tree.

Surviving _sucks_.

After our _enlightening _little adventure we grabbed our sleeping bags and just tossed them on the ground.

"What now ? we can't just leave our stuff on the ground 'cause someone might steal it?"

Josh said while trying to tie his backpack to one of the nearby trees.

"I'm going to use mine as a pillow, I'd notice it if someone tried to steal it" was my response.

Before sleeping however I sprayed my holy bug-repellent spray around my 'bed' and watched Josh finish tieing his backpack to the tree.

Then I returned Nate to his pokèball, don't want to have him eaten by the big bad budew around here, or do we ? *insert mad cackling*

Josh did the same with Lola before crawling inside his sleeping bag, I followed his example.

We both mumbled a "G'night" before dozing of.

And _yes _we are stil wearing our clothes, Why ?

We are outside, with only a sleeping bag and we don't want to freeze to death or something like that.

After waking up because someone, _Josh ,_ stepped on my face.

Besides Josh stepping on my face my neck hurt(Never _Ever _use backpack as a pillow again), I was tired and I just knew that today would be a major disaster, Why ? it was raining.

It wasn't raining that much no, it was the kind of rain you see during a funeral or a sad scene in some clichè romantic movie.

So after putting my sleeping bag back in its cover I made me and Josh a huge breakfast consisting of a container with canned bread (Yes they even have canned bread) and a bottle of water.

After our delicious breakfast we let our _lovely _pokèmon out again for their meal.

However, the moment Nate saw his breakfast he decided otherwise and ran away only to return a few minutes later a red mouth and another smug expression.

I decided against trying to figure out just _what _he had been eating.

"Aren't you just cute, Yes you are, Yes you are ~" Josh was nearly choking his Lotad while 'hugging' it.

My dear sweet Nathaniel decided to give me a token of his affection as well by using my shoes as a toilet.

Now more than ever I hoped karma would do it's job.

Fifteen minutes later, my shoes thankfully clean again, we could set out.

As I might have mentioned before we could make it to Floaroma Town today if we walked fast.

Glancing at Josh I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen, and I knew I was right.

That's when my cellphone decided to ring, it just had to be my mother.

I was right, she called, completely frantic, and asked me whether I was alive, healthy, had eaten enough, didn't get poisoned by Nate, if Josh was allright and where we were.

Another 15 minutes later I was finished and ready to go.

Josh wasn't.

He was still hugging and giving Lola idiotic petnames while I told him to get up and get moving.

"But Jacob just _look _at her, She's so cute and cuddly and nice and pretty and .. " I zoned out after pretty.

If Josh wasn't going to move I would do something myself.

After deciding between staring at clouds or training Nate I went for training Nate.

"Nate, Come here" the Nidoran eyed me with suspicion before walking over to me.

"I want you to tackle that tree over there," I pointed the tree out, it was near Josh and Lola.

Nate grunted before looking at the tree with a disinterested expression and then started running.

He dashed past the tree and before he noticed he was past it he slammed into Joshes side effectively making him lose his grip on Lola who then flew out of his arms and slammed into the ground, Knock Out.

I just stared wide eyed at my purple monster as he looked around him before laying down and grunting.

"Jacob your _Nathaniel _knocked my Lola unconscious !" Josh shouted while picking his Lotad up.

"I'm sorry Josh, but apparently my Nidoran needs glasses because I ordered him to tackle the tree over there because _you_ refused to do anything besides hugging your _Lola_"

Josh looked like he was deciding between commenting back or giving up.

He gave up.

"Oh shut it Shrimp, we shouldn't be arguing now because look at _that_" he emphasized on the that_ while _pointing to a bundle of white lying on the grass.

After walking closer, Josh following close behing still carrying his Lotad, I saw it was a human, a bruised one that is.

The boy was wearing white clothes that now held grass stains on them and was apparantly caught off guard by my Nate and fell over.

Nate being the emotional pokèmon he was just sat there.

Then we were blinded with a flash of red light before seeing a small red dog-like creature running awa- wait a minute that's a Growlithe!

The Growlithe ran away in a red blur while barking enthusiastically.

The boy still lay there unconscious.

Great, just _great._

After a quick discussion between me and Josh, "Hey I'm innocent it wasn't my pokèmon that knocked the guy over in the first place" , we decided to just ignore that little detail and gently poked the boy in his side.

"grrzz.. not noww ... go 'way .. I said go away !" the boy groaned before jumping up, grabbing his head and sitting down again.

After a few minutes the boy seemed to feel better and looked at us expectantly "Well tell me what happened already, It's not everyday I find myself lying on the grass with peasants now is it ?"

Josh and I shared a look before answering "You were knocked down thanks to my Nidoran, We sincerely apologize" in a mock rich-guy voice.

The boy was silent for a time before sticking his nose in the air and answering "I, Ryan of Deswards the second, accept your apology in hope that it may not happen again"

He then stood up again and dusted his pants off before taking a luxury ball from his belt and summoning a big bird-like pokèmon we recognized as a Staraptor.

"I will take my leave now, Lucy Fly!" and he disappeared, oblivious to the big grass stain on his backside and his missing Growlithe, _Rich people truly are weird._

Lola took that moment as a sign to wake up and spray us both with a weak beam of water.

After eating lunch on the same spot we slept last night we set out, for real this time.

We covered about half of the distance we had left to Floaroma and decided to once more camp outside, we didn't really have much choice in the matter.

Lola was completely healed again but was a little more wary of Nate, and Nate himself well he just enjoyed himself sitting and looking like he was staring at some clouds.

Josh and I talked some more about completely uninteresting things like the weather and stuff.

As the sky once more turned crimson we ate dinner, canned something again, and returned our pokèmon (I did, Josh decided to cuddle with Lola in his sleep, remember me telling about those people thinking of pokèmon as dolls ? wel Josh looks like he does that) and I sprayed some more bug-repellent around me before crawling in my sleeping bag.

Then I woke up and saw a huge Ariados breathing in my face, drool coming out of its jaws.

I screamed and trashed around, hitting Josh in the face with a foot, and then realized it had all been just a dream and apologised to Josh and his now-awake Lola before falling asleep again.

The next morning I checked the campsite and saw a huge Ariados web spun between two trees and shuddered, it had al been real, _too _real.

And so much for actually having something to keep bug-pokèmon away from me.

* * *

**_Wow just wow I got 4 reviews, well three if you don't the one about misspelling your own name (don't worry happend to me one time too .. and my name is one of the most common in the Netherlands)  
Anyway,, Because of something very sad happening, I had to put my dog down because of cancer, I wasn't in the mood to write.  
But here it is after (a few weeks?) and I'm going to immediately clear somethings up:  
1. No battle scene, yet. I've read hundreds of stories where the trainer1;battles immediately and wins 2;battles the second chapter and wins/loses but in my opinion that's going to be saved for the next chapter.  
2. Why all the survival-details ? Because I find it to be disturbing reading stories where the food is delicious and they apparently don't need to use the toilet or where they don't get bugged by bugs (always happens to me)  
3. Will it be a typical pokèmon-hates-trainer-at-first-but-then-likes-_****_him-because-the-trainer-is-so-awesome relationship? No, Nate will probably always not-like Jacob, they'll eventually get along in a 'pass me the salt please' kind of way but that's all you can expect.  
Y-Ko: Thank's for the review and the compliment about my English, and yes I'm currently on the look-out for a Beta so if anyone is interested please do PM me :)  
Bb ?: Thank you !  
Omega the Omniscient: Oh My God *Looks horrified* ... I did indeed give them a ten year age-gap,I immediately fixed it so they are once more the same age, and thank you for your review it's really nice and about the clear danger I'm one of these people that hate 'I got myself a gyarados and it loves me soooooooooo much and will never ever eat me 'cause I'm its trainer and stuff ~~' anyway thank you for taking the time to review (all of you *gives a cookie*)  
I spellchecked the story with the spellchecker on the site here but it doesn't do whole sentence checks like with commas so anything I got wrong please tell me so I can learn from it._****_  
Next chapter is already outlined and I'll introduce Bob.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own pokèmon, never will :(_**


	3. Enter Bob

"_Town that smells vividly of flowers"_

Floaroma town sign, (not changed since June 14th, 2204)

**Chapter three**

**Enter Bob**

After another _delicious_ breakfast Josh and I decided on walking a little faster to get to Floaroma Town (And civilisation) faster but before we could leave I had another 15-minute talk with my (still) hysterical mom.

We kept our pokèmon in their balls this time because both of us didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Shrimp look !" Josh exclaimed while pointing.

"Where ?" came my bored reply.

"There ! next to that bush !"

"_What _bush ?"

"_That _one !"

"Ugh." after looking closer I saw it, there next to one of the many bushes sat a starly, a _shiny S_tarly.

"First one gets it !" Josh yelled while rummaging trough his backpack and grabbing a pokèball.

I cursed between clenched teeth and searched for one of my own pokèballs, quickly grabbing one I saw Josh throwing his, missing majorly, and threw mine.

With a cloud of feathers I saw my ball hit the wing and then it disappeared in the bush, the Starly flying away with an angry squeak.

A click could be heard from inside the bushes and Josh and I shared a look.

"Did you catch it ?''

"No, did you ?" an unnecessary question.

"No, what did you catch then ?"

"Let's find out .. "

I walked to the bushes and grabbed around until my fingers felt the familiar cool texture of the pokèball.

I grabbed it and looked at expectantly.

Josh looked at me "Come on Jacob, Get it out of that ball I want to see it! "

I sighed and threw the red-and-white sphere up in the air "Get out, whatever you are .. "

In a flash of red light ... brown body .. pink nose .. _big _teeth.

A bidoof.

I Jacob Danes caught the only pokèmon I thought was more useless than a Magikarp (Once it's a Gyarados it's dangerous then so kinda awesome as well, before that? No.) a freaking Bidoof.

Josh started laughing again until he became slightly purple-ish and started breathing heavy.

Then after regaining his breath he said solemnly "Bidoof you are now named Bob !" before starting to laugh again.

I found it less enjoyable and growled "What are you _doing _? you just named _**my**__ Bidoof _Bob ? even I wouldn't name a Bidoof Bob ?"

"I think it fits, Nate the Nidoran and Bob the Bidoof" he grinned while nodding to himself.

"but .. but"

"No buts"

"But .. It's _**my **_Bidoof I wanted to name him even though I don't wanted him in the first place .."

Josh sighed "is it that hard to understand Jacob ? You would have released poor _Bob _immediately after seeing him so I named him Bob so you would keep him because your best friend ever named him oh so graciously Bob, do you get my logic ? "

I frowned and thought for a while before shaking my head "I don't"

He laughed "Neither do I"

I face palmed.

Bob sneezed.

We decided to let both our pokèmon out their pokèballs to introduce them to Bob.

Nate grunted something before walking over to a tree and looking bored, Lola happily skipped around poor Bob while occasionally spraying him with her weak waterbeam.

Bob let it all happen, but after 15 minutes of being sprayed by Lola he walked away to eat some bark from a random tree.

That means no wasting money on food for the unwanted Bob, The whole population of Bidoof just went from being dead last on my list to last but one (magikarp being the last one now)

After eating lunch when it became around noon, canned bread again, we walked further only to see the entrance of a cave.

We grinned, happy to have gotten flashlights and went in.

After walking around for a while we scared some Zubats sleeping on the ceiling and nearly getting killed by a grumpy Geodude only to have it roll away thanks to Lola using her waterbeam.

Then we had to climb up some old and worn steps carved in the stone, after doing that we saw water in front of us and rocks to our right.

After inspecting the rocks we saw a sign that read _'Floaroma town this way'._

"that's nice and all but how do we get past these rocks ?"

"We climb of course !" Josh said airily.

For the second time today I face palmed.

We returned our pokèmon and decided to wear those ugly gloves my dad gave us (they were usefull for more than one purpose)

And started climbing.

It went rather slow but we weren't the most active guys from Jubilife so we tried not to complain.

"This is annoying" I started.

"I hate caves" Josh added.

"Argh- A Zubat just bit me !"

"I believe I hear a- AAAAHH !" Josh fell from the rock, thankfully, to the other side.

I decided to let myself get down a little more graceful and just let myself slide down the side.

"that wasn't that hard" I mumbled while rubbing the spot of my neck where a Zubat bit me.

After walking for a few more minutes we were out of the damned cave and Josh promptly fell to the earth and kissed it "grass,oh grass how I love thee !"

A few people that were sitting in the grass nearby (The first other people we met on the road) raised their eyebrows "just got trough the cave didn't ya ?" a cowboy-hat wearing guy asked.

"yeah, It was hell, we didn't have any pokèmon to get us over those big rocks there so we had to climb"

"You don't have a pokèmon with the move rock-smash then?" another asked his green eyes widening.

Josh scratched his head "Nah, didn't know there were these big boulders in the way"

A girl stood up and dusted her skirt off "I think you are both idiots for trying that"

"Now now Serlena don't be mean they're rookies like us, we're allowed to make mistakes" green-eyed guy said while giving the girl-Serlena a pat on the shoulder.

"Mistakes can kill you Abraham, like when going in those mines when that.. _Onix _it killed Marcel it _killed _him Abraham, just like that" Serlena yelled with her fists in the air before walking away with eyes that started looking blurry.

"We apologize for Serlena, her boyfriend Marcel was killed two weeks ago when they got in a battle with a wild Onix that eventually slammed Marcels pokèmon and himself with his tail into a wall, it was horrible" Abraham explained.

"After that the lass has been real' angry 'bout people doing things that could kill ya so .." cowboy-hat guy said.

"Anyway" Abraham continued "You know my name already, that was Serlena and the guy here is Eduardo-" "Ed." "-and we've been travelling for three weeks now and have been on the road for a few days now after burying Marcel and going back to Roark to battle him"

We both said our hello's before Josh introduced us "I'm Josh and this Shrimp here is Jacob, we've been travelling for about two days now and are going to Floaroma Town from Jubilife City"

Ed nodded "Rookies as well arn't ya ?"

I smiled "Yeah, We're pretty clueless about all this except for what we've read but you have been travelling for three weeks already ? that's not a rookie to me .. "

Ed sighed and slightly shook his head "We've been away from home for three weeks but we have travelled for only 12 days now, because of Marcel .. "

"We're sorry man but that's the risk we all have" Josh murmured.

I sighed.

After some more talking Ed offered to show us their pokèmon and we would show them ours.

"This" Abraham said proudly "Is my starter, Venice, she's a Staravia and next to her Roland my Psyduck" Venice looked proud while Roland just fell to the side, asleep.

Ed snorted "Ye call that pokèmon, meet V,my Roselia and Arr my Sandshrew"

V the Roselia ignored us and proceeded to shove her flowers to Arr who ignored V and sniffed the ground instead.

"A Sandshrew wow, those are not native to Sinnoh are they ? "

"Y're right, Arr comes from Kanto costs quite a few but he's a good fella"

"Ah, well err,, this is Nathaniel,Nate for short, my starter and the Bidoof over there is Bob"

Abraham looked at Bob and actually lifted him in the air and turned him around before stating "This is a female Bidoof"

My jaw opened before I turned to Josh "You idiot, he's a she and you called hi-her Bob?"

Josh shrugged "Maybe you can turn the name around ?"

"Bob Josh, Bob backwards is still Bob !"

Josh just shrugged again.

"Anyway this is my starter, Lola, she's a Lotad and the cutest pokèmon ever!" Lola seemed to agree as she was being cuddled by Josh and didn't complain.

After showing our pokèmon we saw Serlena walking back to us, she walked straight at Abraham.

She and Abraham talked for a while before he announced "If you want to walk the last bit to Floaroma with us it's fine"

I immediately accepted and returned Bob, she isn't a fast walker (No way I would carry her, she weighs at least 44lbs, 20kg)

Josh continued to hold Lola and Nate just walked along while Arr walked next to him, both of their faces stoic and bored but neither made any move to get away from each other.

Ed walked up to me "Those two look like they get along don't ya think ?"

"Well Nate didn't immediately walk away so I'd say they do"

"Why did ye call yer err, Bidoof Bob ?"

"I didn't Josh did, I didn't even want to catch it but my pokèball hit Bob instead of the shiny Starly we both tried to catch"

"That sucks"

It took us another hour or so to reach the gate of Floaroma Town, the town that smells vividly of flowers (it really does).

We said our goodbyes to Ed and his group as we headed straight to the pokèmoncenter and they wanted to meet some old friends.

"Welcome to the Floaroma Town pokèmoncenter, how can I help you on this beautiful day ?"

Josh was the first to answer "I want to have our pokèmon checked out and my friend here has to make a change to his trainer ID"

"Well sweetie, what is it that you need to change ?"

I released Bob on the counter "Bob, my Bidoof here, needs to be put on my list" and I gave her my ID.

The center went silent as all eyes went to me and Bob before some guy asked loudly "You caught a Bidoof ? those are really weak you know"

Others agreed but one little blond haired girl looked angry "Bidoof are the best !"

Nurse Joy leaned to me over the counter and whispered "You do know that this is a female Bidoof do you ?"

"I do"

She seemed surprised with my answer and nodded while scribbling something on the computer before giving me back my ID now with 'Female Bidoof 'Bob" printed on it.

"There you go, now give me those pokèmon so I can check them for injury or illness"

Josh handed over Lola and I gave her Nate, after she brought the pokèmon to some room in the back of the center we set out to explore and rent a room for the night.

After finding the toilet I actually yelled "YES!" while Josh just hugged the toilet which earned both of us a weir look from others.

The room we rented was your standard free pokècenter room that almost every center has and gives to trainers for use, nothing fance but it has a toilet so we were ecstatic.

Then we went back to the main floor and sat on one of the chairs there just watching people when the little blond girl walked up to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Hello, my name is Laura Marie and I heard you when you talked with nurse Joy about your Bidoof" she chirped.

"Err, that's right .. I guess"

"Well I have like 26 Bidoof myself and I want to battle you ! "

"you have _26 Bidoof_ ?"

"Yes !" she said with an annoyingly high voice while beaming up to me.

"Well erm .. "

"he would _love _to!" Josh decided for me.

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did" he said simply as if stating a fact.

"Well okay, Laura Marie I'll battle you"

"YAY!" she chirped again while hopping off to get her pokèmon ready (or something like that) and I went to get Nate and Bob back from Nurse Joy.

Five minutes later I stood in front of Laura Marie in one of the flowery meadows Floaroma Town has.

"This will be a two pokèmon battle and the first one without any pokèmon left will lose, man I always wanted to say that"

"Sure err, Laura, I can call you just Laura right ?, are you ready ?"

"Of course you silly"

"O..kay then, Bob you start this battle .. "

Bob appeared from her pokèball looking as happy and energetic as a Bidoof possibly can.

"Go Eliminator !" Laura Marie yelled while trowing a pokèball in the air.

Out of it came a Bidoof (what else?) with a big cape attached to it.

Josh immediately doubled over and laughed hysterically "Oh my god that's a" laugh "Bidoof with a " more laughing "Cape !"

Laura Marie huffed and put her hands on her hips "So what, Eliminator eliminate that Bidoof"

Eliminator took one look at Bob before charging towards her with a loud battle cry.

"Bob I don't know what you can do but just run away from that other Bidoof!"

Bob let out a startled cry as she started running away (Hey she listened!) and started running in circles around a tree before stopping, closing her eyes and charging right at the still coming after her Eliminator.

With a loud crash both Bidoof clashed into each other before falling to the ground.

"Both Bidoof can't get up, use your next pokèmon" Josh yelled.

I returned Bob and let Nate out "Nate please don't charge at others again and listen" I said to him.

"Go Starr !" Laura yelled releasing another Bidoof, this one sporting a pink ribbon on its neck.

"Nate us Leer on it!"

Nate looked at me for a second with an unreadable expression before listening and looked straight at Starrs eyes.

A chilly aura seemed to surround my Nidoran as he glared at Starr who in turn shuddered and softly whimpered.

"Starr use Rollout !"

My eyes widened this would not go well.

Starr started running before curling up and rolling straight at Nate.

"Nate erm.. erm.. Jump over it !"

Nate looked at me like I was some idiot before ignoring my order and started running away.

"Hey Nate stop ignoring me !"

Starrs rolling body turned around and followed Nate before crashing in my Nidoran (Nate apparently isn't faster than a rolling Bidoof) which caused him to be knocked out.

Josh sighed "Laura Marie wins the battle"

I returned Nate as well before walking over to Laura "Good job, eh .. don't you need to give the winner money or something ?"

Laura Marie beamed at me while returning her Starr "I know, my team is the best and no you don't have to give me money 'cause I'm the best and will win more from others than you could possibly give me"

My eye twitched before I hastily said "Goodbye" and dragged Josh with me to the pokècenter to heal my pokèmon.

And that's how I lost my first pokèmon battle to a little brat with 26 Bidoof.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own pokèmon *goes of to cry*  
As I said last chapter I already had this one outlined for a few weeks so it was easy to write which is why I uploaded it so fast.  
It's probably the longest or second longest chapter yet (depends on how long I can go on with this Authors Note)  
Let me explain something more:  
1; *Looks horrified again* oh noes the hero lost his first battle *cries*, Yes he lost, Yes he lost to some brat that's probably a Mary-Sue except for the fact that she has an army of noob-pokèmon instead of legendaries.  
Why did he lose ? 'cause he's new to this, did you win your very first (insert here) after doing it for the minimum amount of time (I actually did win a horseriding competition on my first try ..) and because of Laura having 26 Bidoof so she could challenge him again and again until he loses.  
2; Why did that guy Marcel die ? because an Onix using tail whip could actually slam you into a wall so an Onix really batteling would kill you.  
3; A shiny Starly ... ? Yep I like shiny pokèmon (He won't ever get one) so I inserted a shiny Starly.  
4; Arr and V ? Yes I am very good at creating nicknames, think people; Lola the Lotad ? Nate the Nidoran ? Bob the (female) Bidoof ?  
5; Those big rocks, the rocksmash rocks ? Yes but I changed them, imagine some big rocks (taller than a human) you can actually climb over to get to the other side because I want rocksmash to be more than just 'smashing' some small rock I want the huge power blast and pebbles flying everywhere, same will go with cut instead of slicing some little tree you could probably snap yourself it'll be different.  
Reviewers of the last chapter:  
Omega the Omniscient:  
Yes the details of surviving annoy me too in the games and anime, it isn't easy so I wanted to draw some attention to that.  
Bob friend or foe ? well Bob is a friend I guess ..  
And I have Ryan all planned out for the next chapter or the one after that because he will come back *Insert mad cackling and thunder*  
Oh I want your opinion on Ed because my brother and I just love Ed (I don't know from what accent the whole 'ye,ya,fella etc' comes but we both liked it) and the battlescene, first time writing one was it too short/long/not detailed enough etc?_****_  
Oh and the most important thing *Gives you another cookie and a container with the myserious _**_something **in it* Enjoy your meal ! :)  
**_**_Chapter was spellchecked and all but I was pretty fast with my writing so mistakes will probably be still in it, point them out please :)_**

**_Next chapter will be something with the Valley Windworks and maybe Ryan, Maybe not.  
_****_Cookies for those that review ... I likes reviews ... ~  
_**


	4. Preparing for the bugs

" _... And that is why us humans and pokèmon managed to create a frail bond of trust with each other and then the real work begun because every bond can and will only grow when being nursed with lots of love"_

Philip Aberworth,writer of the book _'Trust'_ (December 12th 2514)

**Chapter Four**

**Preparing for the bugs**

My loss against Laura Marie was probably one of the most embarrassing losses in the history of Sinnoh, losing against some brat with 26 Bidoof.

But after healing my pokèmon at the center Josh decided to give me an emberassing peptalk about Bidoof, Nidoran and little brats.

The nurse Joy was very considerate and said that she had seen worse battles like one between a kid that was telling all those stories about his 'awesome' fire pokèmon that turned out to be just a Torkoal (Don't get me the wrong way, I'd trade Nate for a Torkoal any day) and then lost to another kid with a Feebas.

I know Feebas can easily win from a Numal because it's a Water type and all but it's a _Feebas _and a Feebas is equal to a Magikarp in power.

Anyway, Josh and I decided to go sightseeing in Floaroma because we didn't have the time to do that before.

Floaroma Town really was a quaint little town with flowery meadows all over the place, the tallest building was probably the pokècenter and the prettiest was the flower shop that has lots of different flowers inside and around it.

After an hour and a half I was allowed to pick up Nate and Bob from the nurse Joy and let them play in the flowers for a bit (Bob and Lola did, Nate just ignored the world and sat there staring at some tree)

Josh was lying on his back looking at clouds and I ? I was plotting a way to actually win some battles and make money to buy better food.

Then Josh said something very scary "Hey Shrimp, If we want to go anywhere from here we have to go to Eterna .. which means going through Eterna Forest .. there are bug pokèmon there"

My eyes widened, my heart rate quickened and my breathing became irregular "No .. no tha-that's im..impp..impossible" Bob looked at me for a moment with a concerned expression before squeaking something and going back to play with Lola.

"We can always buy some more bug-repellent?" Josh offered.

"That doesn't work .. I.. I already tried .." I gulped "I don't .. don't want to .. go there .. if there are " another gulp "_that _kind of pokèmon there"

Josh looked sympathetic "We'll find a way, they won't eat you as far as I know"

"There have been reports of people being mummified because of several string-shots"

Josh looked pale before walking away, probably to get a computer and check my statement with Lola happily skipping after him.

I called Nate and Bob with me "Guys I just heard" shudder "that there are bug pokèmon in Eterna forest and right now we lose from a brat with a Bidoof, no offence Bob, so any bug with brains can like kill us instanty" Nate looked bored while Bob actually looked interested "So we will have to train to _eliminate _every single bug that comes too close to _me_ .. and you guys of course .. " Bob gave a happy snort before running circles around me Nate just used my shoe as a toilet again.

After once more cleaning my shoes the three of us (Josh and Lola were still at the center researching bug-kills) set out to route 204 again for some _serious _training.

"Okay guys see that tree over there ? just tackle it or something" Bob immediately ran over to the tree to tackle it but stopped at the last moment to nibble on the bark instead. Whereas Nate just sat and looked at me before spotting a Starly and glaring at it ..oh wait he's using Leer .. and then tackled it causing it to fall into some bushes and after some scared squeaks all became silent and then I saw Nate dragging an unconscious Starly towards me.

Nate looked up to me with a smug look and grunted something before he sat down on the poor Starly.

"Nathaniel don't just ... never mind just return already" I sighed as I recalled Nate and turned my attention on Bob.

"So Bob you are going to be my new powerhouse how do you feel about it ?" she looked at me for a second before going back to nibbling on the tree.

I am so going to _die _in Eterna Forest.

Two hours later I actually got Bob to win against a Budew and later a Starly without her running in circles around me causing me to be the object of the wild pokèmons attention and being both tackled and pecked.

So when I returned Bob and walked back in the center I attracted some attention because I was a mess.

My hair was a mess, my clothes were having small beak-like holes in them and my shoes smelled like ... you don't want to know .. and my pants were incredibly muddy from being tackled that much.

This all caused nurse Joy to have a fit before shoving me to the laundry room to wash my dirty clothes and wear another set (luckily I have two sets of clothes) and to 'bring some order in that starly-nest that now is your hair' so after putting my stuff in the wash machine and ignoring my hair (I'm no girl) I left the laundry room feeling like I could do anything.

Not.

I found Josh working with one of the free computers the center has for people that need to do something on them.

"Josh, Found anything ?"

"You were right with those cases " he shuddered "And I read that the best thing you can do is take a fire pokèmon with you so we're good"

"Luckily we _don't have one of those_"

"Oh"

I'm going to die.

I went to the room we 'rented' and sat on the bed contemplating between calling my mother (She knew about my phobia for bugs) or just stare at the ceiling and wishing that every bug-pokèmon would just die.

I choose the latter.

Minutes later the peaceful silence that hung around me was disturbed by Josh his usual loud voice screaming "I GOT IT!" while waving his poor Lola around.

I got up and looked at him "What is it Josh ?"

"How to survive the bugs of course, without getting killed I mean !" he looked so unbelievably happy right there that I hated to burst his bubble "Surviving usually means not getting killed .. last time I checked that is"

Josh just continued to grin and finally let Lola go "I looked up 'How to survive the bugs in Eterna Forest for dummies' "

"There is a 'how to survive the bugs in Eterna Forest for dummies' ?"

"well yeah ... anyway I looked it up and found a way not to go through it _at all _!"

This definitely spiked my interest "How ? tell me !"

"well ... " he drawled.

"JOSH !"

"Well ... "

I actually started biting my nails while looking at him.

"Well ... Shrimp what did I tell you about getting nervous-breakdowns ?"

I started rocking back and forth.

"Okay okay I'll tell you"

I shot up so quick I believe I might have a whiplash.

"Tell me already !"

"we go _around _it !"

There he stood, grinning like an idiot giving me the most simple plan ever.

"Josh you're a genius .. I guess .. for telling me such an 'obvious but not yet thought of by me' plan .. "

Josh bowed while saying "Thank you, thank you"

I just shook my head while grinning, he truly is an idiot.

When the time for dinner came around we ate a edible dinner in the cafeteria from the center and then fed our pokèmon and went to bed.

The next day we decided after eating our breakfast that we should visit the Valley Windworks, according to the many tourist guides they hand out at the pokèmonmarket it was a 'must see' for both tourist and trainers, so the decision was an easy made on.

According to our map it was an one hour walk to the Valley Windworks so we left with an pre-made lunch courtesy from the nurse Joy.

Route 205 was a nice place to walk .. I guess.

Many couples were doing lots of PDA on some benches while being surrounded by flowers and all .. yeah really awesome that route 205 .. woot.

So after an hour of seeing people emberass themselves we reached the huge terrain surrounding Valley Windworks.

Josh was doing what he usually does, cuddling his poor Lola.

Then a thought suddenly struck me "Josh you haven't battled with Lola yet, right ?"

He hesitated before answering "yes ..."

I grinned, I am still ashamed of myself because of the Laura Marie and her 26 Bidoof incident so I would get my revenge.

"Battle a wild pokèmon, the folder says there are lots of pokèmon around the Valley Windworks here "

Josh gulped and looked around himself "err .. what if Lola gets hurt" he said while holding poor Lola towards me as if proving a point.

"She'll be fine, now go and get yourself a pokèmon to battle .. _or else _" I put up my best glare and tried to look intimidating .. imagine an evil dwarf trying to intimidate a rather oblivious giant .. and miracoulously it worked.

So five minutes of searching through the grass and bushes I heard Josh yell "Shrimp over here !" I hurried over to him before chuckling.

_Josh _was currently wrestling with a .. Pachirisu.

The Pachirisu was winning though but then Lola decided to help her trainer (Why won't my pokèmon do that ?) and tackled the Pachirisu causing it to fall over.

Then Josh did something that would probably cause him to regret doing it all together.

He threw a pokèball at the Pachirisu.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it *sigh*  
Okay I'm not really happy with how it turned out but considering the fact that I did it while having to go to school, hockey, horse riding, more school, etc meaning that today is the first day I'm using my computer for more than 15 minutes but the chapter kind of went how it should have gone like .. kind off .. okay not so it's short and stuff ..  
I completely lost inspiration for this chapter, yes I'd do something with Valley Windworks (I did) and that's all I know .. so I filled it in and made it a rather short chapter instead (but the authors note always adds a lot of words xD )  
Next chapter is planned out *evil laugh* and will be rather painful for both Jacob and Josh *More evil laughter*  
Let's explain something (only two this time)  
1. *cries* you copied Misty's fear of bugs, evil you ! Being afraid of bugs is common, I'm afraid of spiders *shudder* so I decided to make Jacob realistic by giving him a common fear (Would you rather have him afraid of the dark?) and with this I can torture the poor guy when he meets the infamous Bug-Catcher.  
2. Why is Nate weird and does Bob only eat bark (most of the time) and Josh his Lotad actually tries to save him ? Well Josh is all cuddly-wuddly with Lola so Lola decided that saving her trainer was a good thing and Nate and Bob are just plain weird, I mean Nate the Nidoran and Bob the Bidoof ? I'm so totally original.  
Reviewers:  
Neelyn8er:  
Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list !, I'm really glad you like it and I made someone laugh it's always good to hear such a nice review so here is the update ^.^ *Gives you a Cookie*  
Omega the Omniscient:  
Thanky you so much for putting me on your favorites list as well !  
**__**Thank you for pointing out the mistakes, I forgot the waterbeam/watergun one when I edited the chapter fifteen minutes ago so that one will come later ;)  
Eds accent was made up from bits and pieces I've read somewhere on the site from various fics, I didn't even know it existed because I learn French,German,Dutch,English and Spanish all the 'normal' way (English the British way)  
And yes you'll see Ed,Abraham and Serlena again and Ryan will be next up, no dead people this time but Josh might die soon .. poor him. *gives you another cookie*  
To all those that just read, reviews are welcome and rewarded with cookies, beware: cookies may be made from questionable ingredients and can cause .. unknown side-affects.**_

**Anyway next chapter will be on here before Friday (it's 'Good Friday' in the Netherlands, don't know English translation, so I'm freed from the evil thing called school !)**


	5. Regret and other feelings

"_Regret is something that lives with you, you fear doing something because of it and it can cause serious problems for the future but in the end those that live with regret learn more than those that don't"_

Marcy Averlin, Psychologist (December 5th 2367)

**Chapter Five**

**Regret and other feelings**

"_He threw a pokèball at the Pachirisu_."

He did, the threw it and the Pachirisu stayed in its place, the pokèball opened and sucked the creature inside before wobbling and making the overly familiar 'Ping' sound indicating that whatever was in it was caught.

That moment sealed Joshs fate.

Josh took the pokèball with a shaking hand before I snatched it away and let the Pachirisu inside it get out.

"I dub thee Paul"

Josh looked at me with a shocked expression while opening his mouth to speak, nothing came out so he was left standing there gaping like some fish.

I sighed before saying some familiar words "is it that hard to understand _Josh _? You would have released poor _Paul _immediately after seeing him so I named him _Paul_ so you would keep him because your best friend ever named him oh so graciously _Paul_, do you get my logic ? " oh revenge was _sweet._

Josh looked dumbfounded before saying rather pitifully "But .. but but ... the Pachirisu attacked me and to protect myself I had to catch it .."

"Lola already knocked it out"

"She did ?"

"Yeah .. "

"Oh .. _damn_" he sighed before looking at Paul.

"_Paul_" he practically had to force the word to come out of his throat "Come over to give your trainer a hu- AAAAAAAHHHHH !" the Pachiri- Paul immediately latched onto his arm before closing its eyes and realising something that could revive a dead man his heart but thankfully sparked around Josh, only hitting some stray starly after which my dear Nate immediately ran after to .. I don't want to know.

Oh Josh you are so going to regret this.

Josh fumbled around with the pokèball he grabbed from my hands before returning the monster he caught.

"I ... I .. I'm going to .. tt .. to r-release it rrr- .. right away ..y " he stuttered.

"No"

He glared at me while doing a rather good imitation of how Paul looked "What ?"

"I said no, I couldn't release _Bob _so you won't release _Paul_"

Josh glared at me some more before looking back at his arm, his sleeve was ruined at his left arm, courtesy of Paul, and a nasty looking wound was on it.

"We might have to get you checked out at the center, checking if you don't have pokèrus or something like that"

Josh nodded before we started the one hour walk back to Floaroma and away from more evil Pachirisu.

The Nurse Joy almost had a heart-attack after seeing Josh walking in before rushing him of to some room while calling Chansey to get the disinfection-kit and some vaccination-stuff as well.

Poor, _poor _Josh.

It was well past noon when I saw Josh again, I already ate the lunch nurse Joy packed for us this morning, and he looked horrified.

I offered him a cookie from the left-overs from the lunch but he denied saying something like "Horrible .. needles .. never again .. noooo !"

After looking more thoroughly I saw his left arm was partially bandaged and the nurse soon explained that he was lucky not to get pokèrus or anything but we should keep an eye on it, if it hurt for more than 4 days or started getting slightly green-ish we should immediately get a nurse.

And that people, was all done by a Pachirisu.

We stayed at the center mostly that day, checking whether Josh was still alive and making plans to get around Eterna Forest the quickest.

"If we walk fast enough any bug living there won't notice us!"

"There are no bugs there"

"Oh ... are you 100% sure ?"

"Yes .. "

I wasn't happy with the way he said it but I let it be.

In the evening we decided to eat some more canned stuff because we were running out of money and we officially registered Paul as Josh his pokèmon.

After that we let our own Pokèmon out to eat, Josh gave me the ball containing Paul before running away.

Paul to my surprise managed to get along immediately with Nate while Bob and Lola didn't like the guy.

Lola actually started '_fighting' _the obviously hostile pokèmon while Bob just turned her back on him.

The _'fight' _was short lived because Nate sided with Paul and tackled poor Lola away from Paul and at that moment I knew that a very bad alliance was formed.

Nate and Paul, the hostile pokèmon vs Lola and Bob, the poor ones.

If anyone is up there, please protect Josh, Bob, Lola and I from the evilness of those two.

_Please._

I did find out during the feeding-adventure that Paul did like his food where Nate and Bob left to eat whatever they ate, Nate probably meat while Bob would go and eat bark.

Lola just ate her food without complaining before waggling away to find Josh.

I returned Paul after he was done and returned him to a relieved Josh exclaiming "You're ALIVE !"

"Gee thanks for your trust"

Some other trainer looked at us weirdly before shrugging and walking away.

Nate and Bob returned half an hour later with bulging stomachs.

I called my mom again before returning my two pokèmon and going to bed early because tomorrow was D-Day.

We would go to Eterna Forest and win because we were going _around _it.

Evil Forest 0, Jacob 1.

Ha.

The next morning came too soon and after another canned breakfast to save money we went on our way after checking our bags.

I let both Nate and Bob walk alongside me this time for 'bonding' purpose and Josh happily carried Lola, Paul safely in his ball.

It took us a little less than an hour to get to the bridge that would lead us to Eterna Forest and once we crossed it we were in for a surprise.

Where route 204 of practically empty except for the occasional Budew this route was bursting with life.

Starly, Pachirisu, Budew and some Buizel were seen flashing through the grass wherever you looked and to my horror Laura Marie was there as well, battling another poor unsespecting person.

But Josh and I managed to make some progress with our own pokèmon as well by battling, and losing most of it, wild pokèmon.

Starly mostly flew away once Nate attempted to tackle them mainly because me shouting "Tackle !"gave it away and Bob ignored me to eat some bark.

Lola happily sprayed anything Josh pointed at and Paul was still inside his ball, too much of a risk.

Then a small blue-haired boy walked up to us, his blue hair was obviously dyed, and looked me in the eye while shouting "I challenge you to a pokèmon battle !"

"Err,," I looked at Josh for help but he was busy with Lola "No thank you ?"

The boy became red "No No NO! You can't say no, it's like .. like a rule once someone makes eye contact you have to battle !" he whined.

I looked around me for a while before getting an idea "Did you know that my Charizard is rather hungry around this time ?"

The boy was nowhere to be seen, only a trail of sand and dust was left where the blue-haired boy stood.

"youngsters" I mumbled "Why can't they leave me alone ... Josh will you send Paul after them the next time they come ?"

Josh looked horrified before shaking his head.

I sighed before mumbling something about lunch.

We walked for another 2 hours before stopping to use the 'toilet' and eating more canned stuff, I miss the pokècenter already.

Some female trainers came to join us once they spotted Lola and started babbling about how 'Cute' and 'Adorable' the Lotad was.

After they left and we cleaned up our stuf we continued walking again.

We were approached for some battles for a while but I politely denied and they went away quickly, they weren't as forceful as blue-guy.

I battled some more random wild pokèmon, still losing occasionally but Nate actually won some more and Bob managed to defeat some pokèmon on her own as well.

And then the high trees of Eterna Forest became visible on the horizon and I shuddered.

We came past a house on our way where a nice lady had some potions and offered to heal our pokèmon and we were allowed to make us of her toilet, bless her.

But once we walked to the route that would get us around the forest we were in for a surprise.

The, wearing a black jacket and with a motorbike next to him stood a _big scary _guy.

He had two pictures in his hand and when we attempted to walk past him we glimpsed the pictures before seeing it was us, a picture of Josh and I that was taken for each of our trainer IDs, how did he get those ?

And then he stepped in front of us and pushed us back.

"You can't pass"

"Why not ?" we both asked, annoyance clearly in our voice.

"Dunno" he shrugged "Some guy in white gave me this and promised me a _lot _of money if I made sure you wouldn't get through the forest this way, said something about a Growlithe as well .."

Josh and I shared a look, mine horrified and his just pale.

_Ryan_, the rich guy.

Oh darn.

We tried to reason with the big scary guy but he called out a Wurmple and I ran for it until the Wurmple was nowhere to be seen and I stood in front of Eterna Forests entrance.

Josh quickly found me and said "Shrimp, we have to go this way now, that guy won't let us pass and this is the only other way to Eterna"

I nodded, I couldn't find my voice and my hands were shaking at the prospect of actually entering Eterna Forest.

Eterna Forest 1, Jacob -100.

I begged Josh to stay here for the remaining part of the day to train some more and then as if on cue a camper walked up to me, how do I know it's a camper ?  
The green outfit and the insignia signed to the guys chest.

"Hi my name is Danny and I .. I'd like to battle .. please ?" he asked uncertain.

I nodded "Yeah sure one on one ?"

He grinned a little more sure of himself "Sure !"

We walked backwards a bit before he grabbed the only pokèball on his belt and yelled "Piper I choose you !" a Ponyta came out of it.

I looked at my side to Nate "Err Nate .. don't eat him please"

Nate walked up to our 'battlefield' before yawning.

"Piper use Tail Whip !" he yelled.

The Ponyta-Piper turned her backside to Jacob and started wiggling her fiery tail to him while looking rather mocking.

"Nate Leer!" Nate looked at me with his usual stoic face before sighing and glaring at the Ponyta who then looked rather scared of my little purple pokèmon.

"Nate" "Piper" "Tackle !" both Danny and I yelled almost simultaneously.

Nate started running towards the faster Ponyta that charged at him but at the last moment decided to evade the attack and ran past the Ponyta after wich he suddenly was behind her and ran straight into the Pipers legs causing her to stumble and fall.

"Nate you .. ignored orders again .. never mind tackle again !" Nate did listen this time and charged straight at Piper and hit her rather hard on the side, rendering her unconscious.

We won.

We won !

Nate didn't exactly follow orders but WE WON !

I happily grabbed Nate and threw him in the air, _**big **_mistake because the moment I caught him his spikes dug into my hand.

I looked at the now slightly green holes in my hand.

I just got poisoned.

Oh _joy._

Danny returned his Ponyta and then walked up to us "Well done ! here you go" he handed me a few coins which I happily put in my pocket, money ...

He then looked at my hand before grimacing "Ouch looks painful" and then at Joshs arm "what happened to _you _?" he said with wide eyes.

"I got attacked by some wild Staraptor yesterday" the poor boy actually believed this.

"Can I do _anything _to help ?"

I suddenly got this evil glint in my eyes "Why yes, you actually can !"

And that's how Danny joined our pathetic two-man show to get us through Eterna Forest with his Fire-pokèmon Piper because as you all know, bugs are not happy with fire.

Eterna Forest 1, Jacob 2.

We brought Piper to the nice old lady in her house to heal and once more make use of her toilet.

I showed the lady my hand and found out there was one way of curing poison.

Antidote.

Antidote is commonly used by pokèmon that are poisoned and are _not _made for use by humans, I repeat NOT made for human use.

And that's how I got to drink my own Antidote after which I immediately drank at least a liter of water from the woman's tap.

God bless her again.

The woman invited us for dinner after that saying we were a lot like her own grandson who's on his own journey as well and we even got to spend the night.

I am going to include the lady in my will.

And that's how the now three of us found ourselves standing in front of the Eterna Forest entrance after a nice breakfast and a 'Good luck' form the lady,with me shaking while looking pale and Josh and Danny happily chatting.

Paul was actually out of his pokèball for breakfast and immediately went after Josh who ran away and locked himself in the toilet.

Danny just laughed and I grinned, oh revenge.

And there we stood, Nate and Bob in front of me (yes they are being used as a shield) and Piper walking with Danny up front.  
And then we stepped into the Forest, towards my doom.

I am so going to regret this.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: No, still don't own it.  
I said before Friday but on Friday works just as well with the whole I'm in Europe, he's in the US, she's in Asia etc.  
So there's Ryan (or the one to do his work) and Danny (originally 'Camper Jacob' from route 205 but I changed the name) and the healing-lady.  
Couldn't update faster because I went to see some puppies, I might get one ! it's a "Drentse Patrijs" look it up on Google, great dogs.  
Explaining things that are not clear:  
1. Aren't rivals supposed to battle the hero ? yes but that's overused mine (Ryan) will probably battle sometime but he has the money, why not hire someone ?  
2. Paul the Pachirisu, seriously ? yes if you ever read the 'Twilight Saga' you'll notice the hot-headed werewolf 'Paul' and Paul also means little according to some site so I liked it because it fits, a little hot headed squirrel thing.  
3. He ignored random youngster ? yes they annoy the hell out of me in the games so I made him refuse to battle, we'll see that youngster again for sure :l  
Reviews:  
Omega the Omniscient:  
Once again thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I usually don't see them :(  
I googled 'Kudos' it means 'Praise or renown' and Josh is still alive !  
DONT be jealous because I have to learn that much languages, it sucks.  
Imagine: "Hoi ik heet ..." "Bonjour je m'appelle ... " "Hi my name is ... " "Hallo, Ich heisse ..." "Buenos Dias, me llamo ... " and some people from my class also do Latin, if you use the British (?) school system I'll be doing A-Levels or something, it's called VWO+ (+ means having an extra class) VWO is the normal one.  
If you want I can teach you some languages except French, I dislike it even though I have French family.  
And I'll change the cookies ^.^ and yes conflict drives the story I had to really think to find a way to get Jacob through that forest so that's why we now have Danny._**

_**Next update will either be tommorrow or the day after that, If I'm really motivated might even be today but don't count on that.**_  
_**Does anyone actually have any ideas to make this more than the average "Go on a journey, get a rival, destroy evil team, save world, get badges, become champion" thing ? because that'll be boring and I don't like boring things ...**_  
_**Anyway those that review get this: a special cookie made by the lovely miss Mary Sue, married to Legolas, daughter of Dumbledore, Savior of the world and totally famous for her delicious cookies.**_  
_**Warning: Might contain glitter, sparkles, rainbows and other 'Sue-Stuff' but they are still delicious ! :)**_

_**Edit 25-04-2011 19:50, This is done from my brothers computer mine has unfortunately decided to kill my internet,e-mail,word and other uses, me and my dad are working to restore it (Partly done) but it might take a while for it to work fully again so the update will take longer than planned (Think a week or something) **_

_**Shynah.**_


	6. In which we get both scared and stalked

"_People have fears, pokèmon have fears,for it stalks every living being on this world. Fear is what binds us together and can make us get both closer and drive us further apart. Which way you'll be driven is your own choice so be wise"_

Philip Aberworth,writer of the book _'Trust'_ (December 12th 2514)

**Chapter six**

**In which we get both scared and stalked.**

Whoever said that bugs are nice will be hunted down and brought in for questioning or checked for drugs and/or any signs of delusions or hypnosis.

Bugs are horrible creatures capable of String-Shotting me until I die.

Stupid bugs.

Die already.

When Danny Josh and I walked into the forest I got this feeling it would take a while.

It would indeed.

My face was pale, my heart was racing and I kept looking around me to be sure there weren't any bugs around me, my team or well .. anywhere.

Josh and Danny were chatting enthusiastically, Josh was much more at easy now that Danny, Piper mostly, had joined us to get us through Eterna Forest.

I wasn't.

Piper would occasionally incinerate a Wurmple somewhere and Nate wandered of after a while to get his early lunch and Bob was in heaven because of all the bark she could eat while Lola was (as always) being cuddled by Josh and Paul was still locked in his pokèball.

You'd say it would be a nice journey, right ?  
Please think again.

Now.

There were .. _that kind of people .. everywhere _!

They swarmed the place in dozens while waving their stupid nets around and yelling "A (insert bug pokèmon here)" or comparing their Cascoon to someone else's Silcoon.

Josh walked next to me from time to time to say something like "it's gonna be alright Shrimp, Piper here can keep us safe .. it's okay"

It didn't work, I was shaking now because one Wurmple dared to wiggle it's way trough my formidable walls (Josh,Danny,Piper,Bob and Nate) to nearly 5 metres from me, I froze and could only stare as Danny commanded Piper to burn it, she obliged.

I hate being this afraid of bugs and Nate certainly disliked it for he kept giving me glares causing me to shudder, I swear he's using Leer on me.

Bob didn't mind, she .. well she didn't mind.

It was almost noon so Josh managed to get me to eat my lunch, I had to be sure no bugs were around first by sending Nate to search for them.

He didn't return, I didn't worry.

I stuffed my mouth in an an attempt to be done faster so we could once more set out and reach Eterna City faster.

But apparently stuffing your face with canned bread can cause nausea, and vomiting .. and .. well you get the picture right ?

It took me more than an hour to .. rid my body of evil food and our pace was drastically slower than before and we were slow before so .. yeah I hate this. I called my mom once and mentioned me being in Eterna Forest, she hasn't stopped calling yet so I had to turn my phone off, she then started calling Josh who in turn turned his phone off.

I swear this forest is evil, little did I know it could get even worse.

It was around 4 o'clock and it was getting darker because there already was little light getting through the thick leaves covering us but now it was getting even darker if possible, Josh and Danny have bonded well and I am frantically praising Piper every time she burns one of these _evil _bugs because I dare say that they are stalking _me._

Nate has returned about half an hour earlier and looked quite content while walking up to me, for some reason bug pokèmon were avoiding him like the plague, weird.

I didn't eat when time for dinner came because recent studies show that canned food can be quite dangerous when eaten in certain ways so I passed, Piper ate some grass, Bob some bark, Nate some .. bugs .. and Lola and Paul their own canned food.

Some bug catchers joined us for dinner, I scooted as far away while still trying to not look as _comfortable _as possible, Josh being Josh had something stupid to say "Don't mind him, he is afraid of all of you but tries to mask it, just ignore him .. we do anyway"  
I was tempted to leave after this comment but after thinking for a split second I decided against it, it would mean not having Piper to incinerate the bugs for me meaning I'd die and that still isn't an option.

We walked some more but when I walked into a tree and angered a Beautifly which Danny caught because it 'looked so pretty' and I made him swear not to let it out or I'd kill him, we decided to get some sleep and resume our walking tomorrow. I let Nate and Bob out of their balls and said "If you manage to get _**me **_to survive this night _**without **_bugs crawling all over me I .. I'll let you eat Josh's shoes ?" Nate looked like he saw a Magikarp fly while Bob just sat there being herself in the end I had to promise them to buy them a nice TM once I had enough money, which just wasn't going to happen because face it with my battling-capabilities I'd get that much money in .. 2 or 3 years if I'm still alive then .. so chances are less than 4%.

I didn't sleep, sleeping while the very bane of your existence is within attacking distance of you is just not helping much with my phobia, Nate and Bob although they tried and did their best, fell asleep halfway during the night leaving me without a guard and waking up the sleeping Ponyta gave me a nice burn on my hand, I was on my own now.

It was a few minutes later that I met someone that I would see a lot later, it was a shadow that had _something _on fire and punched a nearby wurmple into a tree before continuing its way while bashing, hitting and incinerating nearby bugs with the flaming part of its shadow, what it was I didn't know for it was a shadow. I might have dreamed it, I might have not .. who knows.

Then I finally slept.

When I woke up it was light-ish seeing as there still isn't much light coming trough the leaves above us and I felt safe .. mysterious shadow thing saved me from possibly being eaten alive by bugs, I shuddered at the thought and looked around me to spot the thing but all I saw was a grumpy Buneary hopping around and Nate and Bob laying on top of each other while making soft sounds that might have been snores, if I wasn't aware of the fact that I was in a forest full of bugs I might have 'Aww'-ed at them. Danny was in his own sleeping bag and Josh nearly choked Lola, Paul safely tucked away in his ball like usual, and Piper slept as well. Seeing how the others were still sleeping I made my own breakfast, canned bread .. and a bottle of water .. _Delicious !_

I decided to wake my travelling partners when more Wurmple came crawling near our little camp, they didn't take it well. Danny cursed at me (The shy thing can curse Hallelujah!) and Josh kicked me again while Nate just bit me (I was wearing gloves so I didn't get poisoned) and Bob .. she continued sleeping.

They ate breakfast, canned bread and ... guess what ? a bottle of water.

Yay.

We walked, and we walked, and we walked some more until Josh said he walked past the same tree for the fifth time now, he was right because apparantly we were walking in nice circles, squares or other mathematical forms that I have no idea of but we were apparently walking in, Danny apologized about a million times seeing as he was our guide and bug-killer and I just glared at a tree.

Josh then walked up to a bug-catcher and asked "So .. you got a map of this place ?" at which the boy nodded and gave us a piece of paper with crudely drawn trees on them and notes of where to find _special _Wurmple or Cascoon that will soon evolve.

We soon started walking again and this time we were careful in watching where we were going and Josh asked some more random passerby's "Are we almost out of this forest?" they all replied with an annoyed "No" before walking away muttering about "Annoying trainers and their haste .. chasing away the bugs .. might .. string shot .. sleep .. Muahahahaaa" I told you bug catchers were evil, don't tell me I didn't because I did.

Nate and Bob were once more forming a part of my guard and were getting some serious training while at it meaning me shouting "Get those things!" and them chasing after some Wurmple, yeah I'm a great trainer. I also got Josh to give me Paul, he liked me for some reason, and have him shock any bug coming close, it's like a game called 'shoot the Pidgey' and I rock at that so 'Shock the Wurmple´ was easy and fun but if they came close I ran, a few pokèmon were still following me and I quickly recognized one of them as the grumpy Buneary from this morning .. it was happily hopping a few metres behind us with what looked like its friends following it in turn. Great now we had stalkers.

Danny then turned to me "Why are you even afraid of those Wurmple ?" he asked me in a small voice (Remember this guy can curse like a sailor when woken up)

"They are bugs"

"Okay .. but why ?"

"They are bugs"

"... ?"

"_Bugs !_"

He nodded unsure before asking Josh who answered "Child trauma" and then Danny looked at me with a 'poor unfortunate soul' look while nodding to Josh, I hate those looks because I'm usually the one giving them to others (Josh mostly) then we heared a startled cry coming from our right and we turned to it only to see Lola being chased by _big _Dustox who was firing small gusts of wind at poor Lola.

"Lola !" Josh shouted before picking her up and screaming "Do something !" I shuffled backwards until my back touched the bark of a tree and Danny looked at Piper "Ember !" he yelled.

Piper ran towards the Dustox while opening her mouth when the Dustox's eyes started glowing an eerie purple colour and then Piper fell, she tried to stand up but the Dustox tackled her before she could rendering her unable to battle.

"Jacob .. **do **something !" Josh yelled.

"D.. do it yourself !" I replied while trying to get as much distance between me and the Dustox in as little time as possible only to see a shadow flash between the trees.

I'm doomed.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: *Looks around* nah still don't own pokèmon .. do own a few fish and birds and will own a puppy in a month !_**

**_First of all sorry for the delay because my computer died and is alive once more now !  
Slightly short chapter because I wanted it uploaded as quick as possible to start the next one and it was made in my free time which isn't that much so ...  
Anyway yesterday was my birthday ! yay I'm now officially 14 years old ! wheeheeee yay .. got a lot of money (No intention of spending it) and I've been spoiled by my parents and family.  
My birthday is quite 'special' because the 30th of April is 'Koninginnedag' literally translated 'Queens day' and it's a national holiday where we all have fun, play games and eat orange-coloured pastries and/or cake etc end Koninginnedag has been on this day ever since our current queen 'Beatrix' has decided to let it stay on this day because it is her mothers birthday (Usually the Koninginnedag date changes with the birthday of our current queen/king) and it's a lot of fun to experience and having your birthday on that same day is just awesome !  
I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter ... *Goes of to cry and never comes back* but I'll manage *Runs of to cry some more* no seriously I'm fine, it's just that I didn't get any feedback/comments that's bugging me so this chapter has nothing special or anything (I did mention Mr. Aberworth's book again the guy is great) and Jacob is in the place with bugs *Evil laughter*  
Clearing things up:  
1. Why does Jacob react the way he does with bugs ? I have no phobia myself except big spiders and I mixed running away/freezing/thinking of yourself first and got Jacob's phobia.  
2. Why is Danny still there ? He is there to protect Jacob, if I hadn't made him they would NOT have gone trough the forest at all and have been stuck in Floarome/gone home.  
3. Jacob truly does fail as a trainer doesn't he ? He truly does, he's my first OC and I want to have my fun torturing the poor guy with weak/annoying/strangely named pokèmon for as long as possible.  
4. Did you find the plot ? Yes I did, I have a clear idea on what to do with the story now (No saving the world .. sorry) and you'll just have to wait to find out.  
Anyway seeing as there were so many reviews I'll change the reward .. reviewers now get their very own *Insert tension increasing music* Igglybuff's Breakfast Show on Ice dvd-set ! *Crowd claps and goes wild* Jay !  
I'm free from school so updates should be quicker now.  
Edited same day: I wrote Jay instead of Yay and yes jay is the same as yay but that's how I and the majority of my class write yay or we write jee or .. you get it._**


	7. Igglybuffs Breakfast Show On Ice

_"The sun shines ~_

_The sky is blue ~_

_Igglybuff _

_I_

_Choose_

_.._

_YOU!" _

From the Igglybuffs dancing on Ice breakfast show theme song (February 7th 2534)

**Chapter Seven**

**Igglybuffs Breakfast Show On Ice **

_I'm doomed._

It was a split second that could be described as feeling like an hour while taking just one mere second, in that one second I met the most awesome pokèmon I would ever meet.

It jumped straight trough the bushes, ears aflame with fire and crashed into the Dustox resulting in it being thrown into a tree and being knocked out.

It just stood there while letting the flame on its ear die out and I could swear I saw an imaginary halo and wings on it like it just came right down from heaven send by whoever is up there himself.

For there stood my hero, a Buneary.

The Buneary was still standing there making some odd sounds before looking at me and then charging at me with a loud squeal that could only be described as girlie, annoying and overly enthusiastic. It the grabbed my hands and started hopping around dragging me with him (I'll call it a him now but seeing how good I am at seeing genders it might just be a female .. ) and gave more girlish squeals and then looked at an unsuspecting Wurmple before giving a loud battle cry and setting his ear aflame again and punched the Wurmple straight into a bush.

I love this pokèmon.

Nate then walked to the bush only to return with the Wurmple hanging unconscious (or dead) from his mouth, he dropped it in front of me and I jumped away. Nate grunted something before looking at me with a bored expression which I soon understood "Yeah .. you can eat it" and then he walked away. Josh walked up to my hero with a big grin "Hi there you cute little.. YEOW !" Buneary bit his finger. "Jacob get him to let my finger go !" I scratched my head "Err .. let go ?" Buneary immediately looked at me with an unreadable expression before letting Josh his finger go and standing in front of me, paws next to him and head high like he was some kind of soldier, weird little thing.

Danny then silently approached me "We have to go if you want to get out of here" I nodded before returning Bob and looked for Nate before sighing "Nate .. please come here ?" no reply, why did I even try.

Piper was walking in front of us again, Josh, Danny and I after her and Nate was walking somewhere in the forest but he'll show up soon enough and then behind us walked .. make a guess ? yes the Buneary.

He apparently liked me (Or just following me) a lot and was now promoted from being a shadow that saves me to being a stalker but I let him stalk me because it can use fire from his ears or something and that's just plain awesome plus it might just save me from bugs when Piper can't.

We managed to walk faster and longer than yesterday seeing as we now had two bug-destroying pokèmon on our side, this didn't mean that I felt any safer than yesterday because I downright fainted the moment a Wurmple fell from a tree right onto my hair, I don't know what happened next but when I woke up I had some black stripes in my hair that looked quite a lot like burn marks but I don't complain because I'm still alive.

Danny came out of his shell some more too and challenged some random bug catchers _while he was at it and made some easy money, Josh still refused to battle anyone and_ just cuddled poor Lola some more .. I still don't know why he even became I trainer but hey I'm also questioning my own decision.

And this all happened in the time between lunch and breakfast and when we sat down for our _delicious _lunch Josh and I came to a shocking discovery, we were running out of food.

Oh crap.

It wasn't like we would just starve but we both knew we had to hurry to get out of this damned forest and we had to be quick unless we both would like eating like Nate does, a nice raw Wurmple or Starly .. yum.

Josh just looked at the food with a sad face "Naww .. now I can't give Lola her treats anymore .. " I just sighed, his behavior stops surprising you after some time ... no really it does.

Danny looked between me and Josh before saying "ehh .. if you run out of food we could .. share ? I have more than enough for all of us because Piper mostly eats grass and I haven't gotten the chance to see the Beautifly eat " at this he looked at me with an accusing expression, what did I ever do wrong ?

The Buneary looked at me for a moment when she heard Danny talk about sharing his food before hopping away, I guess my stalker just left me .. great.

It was within five minutes that I saw the Buneary return with .. a bigger and fatter Buneary .. wait .. no he .. I believe the Buneary brought the _other _Buneary to be our food .. that's nice ? I guess.

"Hey err .. Buneary ? yes you the smaller one .. yeah .. err .. you don't have to .. _offer _me your brother-Buneary ? or something .. I'm fine .. so err .. let him go ?"

The Buneary regarded me curiously for a moment before doing something that looked like a shrug and pushed the other Buneary away, _weird _pokèmon.

After lunch, the Buneary stalking me again, we walked further and saw a girl and a boy in the distance, the girl running away while screaming and the boy just looking slightly uncomfortable, as we neared them we heard the boy saying "Come on sis, it's just another Wurmple only slightly .. bigger .. I guess" the girl just screamed again only to look relieved when Piper stepped on the Wurmple.

The boy walked up to us with a smile "Thanks" he said while nodding to what appeared to be his little sister "She dislikes bugs in general but this one was bigger than the average one so she screamed .. I'm sorry for disturbing you" we all mumbled something like "No problem" "It's okay" and me "_big _Wurmple.. very big .." then the boy grabbed his sister and said "Thanks again, come on sis I've won the Igglybuffs Breakfast Show On Ice dvd-box and I _have _to watch it with my special cookies as well!" the pair soon dissapeared from sight.

I told you, the forest is evil and full of weird people and pokèmon alike.

We continued walking once more when a purple-haired girl walked up to me "I foresaw our battle and incist that we make what I foresaw come true by battling"

I looked at the girl "Err, is this a challenge because if it is can we do it _outside _this forest .. and I'll only battle you if you have no bug pokèmon .. **at all**"

The girl looked annoyed and then said "Another one .. geez what is it with people these days" before walking away, I just shrugged.

The Buneary was still stalking me and it seemed that with every minute he stared at me more intently, if he was any other than my hero I would have sent Nate after him to eat him .. that is if Nate came back. Then the Buneary walked over to Danny and kicked him in the gut causing his Ponyta to give an angry whinny and send an ember the Buneary's way, it was a flash of brown and suddenly the Buneary was kicking and punching Piper in a rapid succession while occasionally punching with his ears as well.

Then Danny wanted to end the battle and gave his first actual command since getting punched "Piper .. Stomp !"

The Buneary, upon hearing this suddenly jumped away and once he landed he closed his eyes, you could feel that he was bracing himself when Piper jumped and landed on him an the Buneary fell down, fainted I guess.

Danny showered Piper with praise while I just stared at the Buneary.

After about five minutes of staring the Buneary suddenly jumped up and walked over to me, grabbed my bag and threw it on the ground before digging into it and grabbing one of my pokèballs, he then threw it at a tree causing it to bounce back to him and he got sucked inside.

Wobble.

Wobble.

Ping.

And for probably the first time in the history of Sinnoh did a Buneary catch a Buneary.

And that is how my Buneary caught himself, causing me to get another unwanted pokèmon.

Goliath, my flame-eared Buneary.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.  
Told you updates would be quick, this chapter really is short but it was meant to be because this is all about Goliath the newest and probably the last addition to Jacobs little team of idiots and weirdos.  
Another weird name 'Goliath' isn't he the big guy from David and Goliath or something ? I liked it so meet Goliath the flame-punching-with-his-ears-Buneary.  
Clearing things up:  
1. Why such a short chapter ? Because this is all about catching Goliath.  
2. Flame from his ears ? yup, a flame punch from his ears, flame punch is one of those moves a Buneary only learns when he/she has a certain fire pokèmon as a father ;)  
3. Will the next chapter be longer ? Yes it will be longer, promise !  
Reviewers:  
Omega the Omniscient :  
Glad you liked it, updated quick to see your reaction and to give you your dvd-box from IBSOI, enjoy !  
I'm not afraid of bugs in general but the big ones freak me out, my mom usually handles those but when I'm alone I lock myself in the bathroom with a book and some cheese untill they come back.  
I'm doing both of your reviews now, The nice lady really is nice, and my characters are all crazy so of course they'll go in a strangers house, make choice, ground or bed ?  
And yes Danny and Piper are usefull and I already know what to do with them and Ed and his group will be back as well in Eterna *Uses trademark evil laugh*  
I also send you the box of special Sue-Cookies for with your dvd-box !  
Is Goliath the shadow ? who knows ... :D  
And a lack of reviews doesn't stop me from writing just the more reviews I get the faster I'll write and I'm also very happy that you like my quotes, I just write something and POOF I have a quote.  
Dustox and Doom .. that's a great name for a Dustox.. Doom the Dustox .. it fits !  
_**

**_Anyway it's about 20:40 where I'm from so that means I'm leaving, if I get lots of reviews (One is enough ;D ) I'll be quick with the next chapter.  
Reviewers will get: Mr. Aberworh his book 'Trust' complete with autograph ! *Crowd goes wild again* _****_  
_******


	8. Eterna adventures

"_People often say that the smaller you are the weaker, they have never seen an angry Rattata biting off your finger, or have been burnt to nought but ashes by a sneezing Cyndaquil"_

Darius Whintler (September 5th, 2278)

**Chapter Eight.**

**Eterna adventures**

It was then that Josh started laughing hysterically again while Danny just grinned at me.

"Shrimp, I don't believe it but that Buneary just caught _himself _and I mean what pokèmon would ever doom itself to travel with you ?"

"I guess he just did"

"Congratulations Jacob" came the soft comment from Danny who looked at the Buneary with awe while at the same time petting Piper.

"Hey Josh" I said my voice sounding rather evil "Did you know that this particular Buneary had no problems offering one of its own to me for food ? it might just kill you in your sleep for me to eat" Josh gulped before realising something "But I have _Paul_ and he'll stop your Buneary" I sighed "Josh Josh Josh, Paul would probably help Goliath in preparing you for my dinner" Josh gulped again and paled before grabbing Lola and hugging her tight.

We started walking once more and I even tried to call my mom again but according to those nice little signs scattered around the forest there was no reception so I gave up.

Goliath was happily skipping behind Bob and occasionally dashed forward to protect me from a Wurmple or a random Cas/Silcoon, I'm so happy that I actually have a pokèmon that does something for me that does not include;

-Poisoning me

-Using my shoes as a toilet

-Downright ignoring me

-Turning out to be a female while I wanted a male *Cough* Bob *Cough*

It was a moment later that I saw Nate again.

"Where have you been ?"

He stared at me.

I stared back.

My eyes began to water.

I gave up.

Nate walked away once more.

"Why does your Nidoran ignore you ?" Danny asked.

"He hates me" I sighed, not even caring anymore.

"But he is your starter isn't he ?"

"Yeah, so ?"

"You are supposed to bond the most with your starter"

"Oh" I shrugged before turning my attention to Goliath with a big grin.

"Goliath, will you _please _use your flaming ear thingy again ?" he happily obliged and soon he was once more punching random bugs with his flaming ears and kept shooting me triumphant glances, I love this pokèmon.

Even though we now had two fire-using pokèmon we still weren't safe but according to the map the bug-catcher gave us we could make it _out _of here in less than four hours that is if we skipped dinner, which we did. We quickened our pace and I returned Bob because face it, she is slow.

As the forest once more grew dark we had to take out our flashlights and Piper had to constantly keep her flames high for more light and we returned our other pokèmon minus Goliath and Nate because Nate was still out there somewhere and Goliath listened well enough for me to trust him .. partially that is. There were two times that I screamed and ran away when a Wurmple dropped on my head and I froze when I was suddenly face to face with another Dustox (or the same, who knows)

After two more hours of walking our dim beams of light saw a old mansion with a path leading towards it, one look at my face told Danny and Josh enough, we weren't going in there I mean think about all the bugs hiding in that old mansion .. no .. just no.

And then we saw it, the trees were becoming less and less and so did the bushes and the bugs as well !

And then, five whole minutes later, we were out of the forest.

Away from the bugs, safe from death by being made into a human cocoon, away from evil pokèmon and weird trainers.

"YES !" I actually jumped while pumping my fist in the air.

Josh raised an eyebrow while Danny just stared without saying anything.

I grinned sheepishly, not my fault that I'm happy.

We immediately made camp after walking a safe distance away from the bugs .. they can crawl to you from the forest so I took no risk.

We ate the last can of bread and one of our last bottles of water but we would be fine because tomorrow morning we would set out again and reach Eterna City in less than two hours.

As I laid out my sleeping bag I returned Goliath and looked around and saw Nate walking up to me and I returned him as well. We all said our "Goodnights" before promptly falling asleep.

I slept without dreams and once I woke up I noticed that I was the first one up again and that the sun has just touched the horizon causing it to still be pretty dark, the dew drops were still on the grass and for maybe the first time since I started my journey I enjoyed it. The scenery was pretty, better than seeing other apartment buildings from your window or some random route while walking no, this was amazing in its very own way for it was silent, no annoying bugs .. just grass and some bushes and a lake with a, suddenly a orange-ish shadow leaped from the place were Eterna Forest stood and darted across the grass towards the bridge and then disappeared.

Weird.

I then returned to the pretty scenery I saw and sighed, no matter how pretty or breathtaking it is nothing can beat a real bed and toilet, ever.

It was after about 30 minutes that Josh and Danny woke up and we ate our breakfast .. not, Danny did and he even offered to share but his food wasn't that much and looked even worse than our canned stuff when we had it so we politely refused.

I let my pokèmon out as well to feed, Nate walked off for some meat, Bob went to nibble on some bark and Goliath hopped away and returned with some battered-looking Bidoof following him with berries in their mouth, the Bidoof dropped their berries before quickly running away .. I like this pokèmon.

Josh fed Lola the last of her pokè-food and relucantly let Paul out as well for his own breakfast while Piper was contently eating the grass.

We washed our face in the lake and actually changed our clothes behind some conveniently placed bushes and then we set out again and walked on the wooden walkway across the lake.

There were lots of fishermen standing on it, loads of them, hordes of them .. if it wasn't for the fact that they were _fishing _we would have been scared because fishermen are known for their love for _big _water pokèmon like a Gyarados and it's common sense that a hungry Gyarados can and _will _eat you for lunch and a rampaging Gyarados can easily destroy Jubilife within two hours.

So we were _**not **_going to challenge any fishermen at all .. ever.

Danny looked sad and it wasn't because of the fishermen, he shuffled and sighed a lot before looking at the sky and sighing again. Josh and I shared a look and then he asked "Danny .. what's wrong ?"

"I .. I .. no wait .. I-I'm afraid you'll .. you .. you'll leave .. m..m..me"

"Why would we ?" I asked him.

"B.. because .. I .. I got you ... g..guys tr-trough E..Eterna F-f-forest"

"You're still allowed to travel with us right Jacob ?" Josh said with a smile.

"Eh .. sure I mean Josh and I only meant to travel together because my mom made us do it but we're still together so yeah .. you can stay"

"rr. Really ?" he looked like a starving Poochyena standing face to face with a plate with heavenly food .. complete with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah" Josh and I said in unison.

"Piper did you hear that ? we can stay !" Danny cheered while his Ponyta just gave a sarcastic whinny before continuing to look at the water surrounding the walkway with an annoyed look. Some random fisherman actually wiped away a tear before saying to his partner "Youngsters these days .. so touching ~" while his partner just looked at us and grunted something like "chasing 'way the fish .. stupid brats"

After Danny was finished celebrating the fact that he could travel with Sinnohs most pathetic excuses for a trainer ever we walked further and then the much awaited thing came into view, the Eterna City sign.

We made it.

We were alive.

_I _was alive.

I cheered and jumped in the air for the second time in a day and hugged the sign while Josh and Danny just stared at the city while mumbling "Civilisation" and "Food ... food"

A girl and a shorter boy both with blond hair looked at us strangely before saying something to each other as the girl walked away and waved before releasing a Luxray from one of the balls hanging from her belt and petted the pokèmon for a moment before walking away from view.

The boy caught us looking at him and just raised a hand with a grin before releasing a Staraptor and jumping on his back, the Staraptor jumped in the sky and flew away.

As we entered the city we saw more trainers, most of them around mine and Josh his age and some older trainers with pokèmon walking alongside them, I even saw a Salamance walking with a tall boy with greasy grey hair.

I then realised that this was _Eterna _City, the city with the Eterna Gym inside it .. the grass-gym with Gardenia the Grass-Specialist as the leader .. the Gym I wanted to challenge.

But first we had more urgent business, going to the pokècenter to get ourselves a room and also healing our pokèmon and we had to get food .. a lot of food.

The Nurse Joy took my pokèmon after I registered Goliath as my pokèmon and he did stay male unlike Bob who turned out to be female, we then got a room (free of course !) and left for the market.

Eterna City was unlike any other city I have ever seen (Which in reality aren't that much .. just Jubilife and Floaroma) it was quite big with a big statue of .. well something and some tall buildings but it was mostly a low-built city.

The roads were mostly crowded by trainers and street vendors and the occasional inhabitant from the city itself but even they looked relaxed and easy going .. a huge difference from the chaotic Jubilife were everyone minded their own business.

I saw people greet eachother in the middle of the road and instead of yelling the people just waved or smiled and went on with their way.

When we walked past a house near the Bicycle-Shop an old man suddenly charged through the door "young trainers .. enter enter !" and he shoved us inside his house were a few other teens were also sitting, they nodded at us before nodding towards the old guy and placing a finger to their lips.

"ah trainers trainers" the old man began "When I was young I dug all over Sinnoh and made an underground system with pathways under all cities and .." I looked at Danny and Josh before looking back at the man.

"- and then I dug some more and found all kinds of jewels and then ..."

I leaned towards Danny "The man is crazy" I whispered and he nodded, his eyes wide.

"- And with only my shovel I dug towards the center of the earth below .. I met countless Diglett and Dugtrio and even made a secret base ..."

Josh rolled his eyes before ticking his forehead, the universal sign for _crazy._

"- and then I met this Hiker who traded me ..." the man wouldn't shut up, we silently stood up and moved towards the door.

"No no no ! don't leave before you have this" the man handed me a shovel and a helmet before handing Josh and Danny the same "Now dig to the center of the earth and don't forget-" "believe me we won't" I cut in before pushing Josh and Danny through the door, one of the teens followed.

"I'm very sorry but my grandpa is quite .. old .. and rather senile so don't believe everything he says"

"We won't" Josh said before the three of us walked away, once more on our way to find the market.

After walking around for a while we found the market and used the last of our money on food and other supplies like toilet paper and a toothbrush.

Danny bought some potions as well and then we went to retrieve our pokèmon.

It was training time.

One hour later we were busy training.

Yes very busy.

For our training meant sitting on the walkway with a rope tied to a stick with some canned bread on the end of the rope.

Yes, we are idiots but the water pokèmon here are weak .. and water pokèmon are practically useless on land so that's easy.

I decided to train Nate, why ? because him not listening while battling a Magikarp isn't that shameful, him ignoring me during a gym battle ? that's just plain degrading.

And that's how we sat for fifteen minutes when my rope moved, I had something on my hook !

I quickly gave a jerk on the handmade rod and a nice fat Magikarp fell on the walkway while useless laying on the walkway.

I looked at Nate "Nate Tackle it !"

Nate looked at me before running towards the Magikarp and grabbed its tail and then threw it in the air before tackling it in mid-air causing the Magikarp to faint.

It wasn't even fair, but who cares because I won.

Ha take that stupid fish .. but I do hope that he won't remember what we did when he evolves into a Gyarados ...

Then Nate gave a triumphant cry before his whole body suddenly started glowing in a silver light and he started to deform and two minutes later a Nidorino stood in front of me.

Nate his forehead-horn has grown longer and so did his other spikes and ears, he grew bigger and also obtained another toe-claw so he now had three instead of two.

Does this mean that he has learned new moves ?  
I guess I'll have to use the free computer the pokècenter has to offer to look them up and make a list.

But this also means that he's bigger .. stronger .. and can poison me more easily.

Double crap.

* * *

**_Disclaimer; Of course I own pokèmon I mean duh everyone knows that I own it *Laughs maniacally* no sadly enough I don't.  
New chapter, Yay, it's longer than the previous one and was made to give JJ&D some rest .. if you can call this rest.  
Clearing things up:  
1. Why didn't Jacob challenge Roark first ? you'll find out.  
2. Why did Nate evolve, he almost never battled ? he did battle a lot, every time he eats he has to kill something which means a lot of battling .. and when Nate leaves for a while he certainly isn't staring at some clouds.  
3. Why does Danny stay ? He has more use than just helping Jacob with bugs .. so basically Jacob is using him.  
4. How come Goliath acutally likes Jacob while his other pokèmon don't particulary like him ? Jacob is an idiot, his pokèmon are just weird and Goliath has his reasons.  
Reviewers:  
Neelyn8r:  
Nah Goliath isn't a cannibal he's just weird, why I named the previous chapter IBSOI ? because I ran out of inspiration and decided on it + I think it sounds funny because here in the Netherlands we have all these 'on ice' shows with 'stars' that are just some random wannabe-person. Did I update quick enough ? *Gives you the promised book* Enjoy !  
Omega The Omniscient:  
Yes Goliath is male, and you guessed the reason ! IBSOI ROCKS ! WHOOOOO ! I'll have to write a story about it one day .. in the future that is.  
You reviewed on 1;14 ? I would be killed by my mom if she found me using my computer at that time .. but I really appreciate the fact that you did it anyway so I'll reward you with: The SPECIAL IBSOI preview from the 2nd season !  
Enjoy it ;) oh and you also get your book to kill time with Mr. Aberworh his wise words.  
Reviewers will get another food reward this time it is: The ORIGINAL container with canned bread !  
Next chapter will be around wednesday, if I'm quick it might be tomorrow and Ed will return !_****_  
_****_  
_**


	9. Unexpected

"_My mom often said "Jill, if you want to live do it early on in your life or you'll regret it forever" so I was send on my journey and believe me I lived but I died the moment my team did when facing a Steelix and now .. now I regret living"_

Jill Harvar, Sole survirvor of a Steelix attack (28th December, 2532)

**Chapter Nine**

**Unexpected**

Nate looked at me after giving another triumphant cry with a strange scary glint in his eyes as if someone just gave him the key to world domination or something.

Josh was looking at Nate with a frown "What if Lola ever evolves and doesn't stay as cute as she is right now ?" this caused Danny to frown as well and looked at Piper.

"Do you want to evolve one day, Piper ?" he asked softly. Piper just whinnied.

I looked at Nate once more "So .. Nate .. you feel like listening to me now ?"

Nate looked at me as if I was stupid before walking towards my shoes and lifting his leg, I quickly jumped away.

I believe his answer is a solid 'No'

We walked to the center once more and registered Nate as an evolved pokèmon while I just watched him looking smug at other un-evolved pokèmon .. cocky pokèmon.

"Nurse Joy may I ask you a question ?" I began.

"Sure" she chirped "Anything"

"Well my Nidoran is now a Nidorino .. will he listen more often ?"

"Nope" she said still smiling and looking very happy.

"Why not ?"

"Because he is now stronger than you are, you might have to prove yourself like people have to do with a Charmeleon so win some more battles and show him you're worthy of his time"

"And if that doesn't work ?"

"Then you're doomed" she was still smiling so happy and I gulped before muttering a "Thank you" before walking away to meet up with Josh and Danny at the row of tables standing against the yellow walls with computers standing on them, free to use of course.

I opened the wed browser and searched 'Nidoran moves' and found some very disturbing moves: Poison sting and double kick .. that's just great ... I did write them on a piece of paper and while I was at it I wrote the other moves that Bob and Goliath might know on that piece of paper as well.

Then an idea struck me .. if I could beat the gym he might just listen to me !

I'm a genius !

And then we walked to the gym .. or at least attempted to do it because we got lost and had to ask an older trainer for help who graciously escorted us to the gym and provided me with valuable information, she didn't use any bugs.

We opened the double doors and came into a big brown room with another door and some pictures of various grass-pokèmon from all regions.

"Hello, how can I help you" a woman asked us from behind a desk.

I walked towards her, "Hi err .. I want to challenge Gardenia but may I first train here on the gym trainers if possible ?"

"Sure" the woman said, her tone bored "Please fill in these forms will you" she said as she handed me a stack of forms.

I quickly read them.

_The Eterna gym is not responsible for any form of injury of theft, anything done here is at ones own risk._

_The use of fire-moves or pokèmon with flaming limbs for example a Charmander, Charizard etc is prohibited untill challenging Gardenia herself._

_The use of ice/rock moves is only allowed outside._

_Big pokèmon for example an Onix are not allowed inside the building, battles with one of those pokèmon must be done outside._

Another one read :

_I hereby declare to follow the rules and have at least two pokèmon or one other gym badge to challenge Gardenia._

_I will not hold the gym responsible for injuries and the like.  
I will not steal anything myself._

_I will listen to instructions in case of emergency._

And then it struck me, and I turned to the lady behind the desk "Is there another gym badge ?" she looked surprised when she faced me "Yes, the Oreburgh Gym is usually done first, you didn't know ?"

"You mean the Rory guy ? I thought he was some random mining guy when I saw him on television .. " the lady sighed "His name is Roark and he is a gym leader"

"Oh" I shrugged "He's the rock gym right ?"

The lady nodded.

"Then I won't do him .. besides Roran sounds like a weirdo"

"Roark !"

"Sure sure .. Rolando"

"That doesn't even sound like Roark !"

I ignored the lady and quickly signed the forms, "Now I can enter right ?"

She nodded "Go ahead" then she looked at Danny and Josh "If you want to enter as well you will need to sign this forms"

Josh shook his head "Lola and I won't battle .. she might get hurt !" (isn't that the purpose of a battle .. ?)  
And Danny looked like he was facing a though decision "I only have Piper and the Beautifly .. Jacob can I release him to fight seeing how Piper has 'flaming limbs' ?"

I thought for a minute before nodding slowly "Keep that thing as far away from me as possible okay ?" Danny's face lit up like a Christmas decoration and he grinned while nodding and he then turned to the lady as well "May I have some forms as well please ?"

The lady flashed him a big grin, obviously pleased with his politeness after comparing it to my not knowing who Richard was.

It took Danny longer to fill his forms than it took with me .. I guess he's really reading the thing instead of skimming the paragraphs like I did.

Ah .. nobody's perfect.

And then when he was finished we finally got to enter the real gym instead of this office-like room, as we pushed open the doors we were greeted with the pleasant aroma of multiple flowers and the sound of friendly chatter coming from the big round hall around us. About a dozen of other trainers were either battling or talking to one another while the official Gym-Trainers were easily recognisable by the card attached to their green shirt and the 'Eterna Gym Trainer' printed on the back of their shirts.

The round hall was pretty big while from the outside it looked rather small, it was filled with trees, grass, flowers and several grass-pokèmon and to my relieve no bugs.

As we walked further inside we saw a big square made from sand within the middle of the grassy area, that must be were Gardenia holds her battles.

We walked to an unoccupied girl wearing the green Gym-Trainer shirt and I said "Err .. can I ask you something ?"

The girl nodded "Sure you can, go ahead "

"Say .. I want to train here .. can I ask the same person to battle more than once ?"

The girl grinned "Of course, this early on in the gym circuit we are always open to helping others but don't expect this in some other gyms because either they don't have gym trainers or you will only be allowed to battle them once .. but you will only get money one time !"

I nodded "Thank you !" before walking to a bench on the side of the hall and sitting down and waited for Josh and Danny to follow me.

"What would you say about splitting up .. err Josh you can go .. sight-seeing or something since you won't battle with us ?" Josh looked kind-off sad but nodded anyway.

"Yeah .. I'll see you at the center later right ?"

"Sure, have fun"

"Bye" Danny mumbled softly while looking at some other trainers across the hall.

I released all of my pokèmon and then walked across the hall just looking at others when I heard a familiar shout "Hey you there with yer Bidoof !"

I turned around and looked only to grin "Ed !"

"Hey I see yer Nate evolved, 'gratz" he said while re-adjusting his cowboy hat.

"How are your pokèmon .. Arr and V ?"

"They're fine .. ye have a new un' don't cha ?" he said while nodding towards my Buneary.

"Yeah .. that's Goliath my Buneary" Goliath looked at me and then at Ed when he heard his name and cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Ed for a while before poking my leg.

"What is it?" I said while turning to Goliath.

He pointed to a boy wearing a green Gym-Trainer t-shirt and then made fighting moves before doing a triumphant pose .. _oh _he wants to battle !

Ed looked at Goliath with an obviously pleased expression "He likes ya" and then started rubbing his Sandshrews face while his Roselia walked away to some flowers.

I then looked around me once more while Goliath was now pulling my pants "Where are Serlena and Abraham ? I don't see them"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "Ye'r right, they're buyin' stuff, But I've gotta go now .. people to beat"he grinned once more before walking away with his Sandshrew.

I finally turned my attention to the now sulking Goliath before seeing that Nate was still beside me "You didn't walk away !" I exclaimed, Nate then looked at me with his usual look before pointing with his face in the direction of Goliath who was positively beaming at him while his eyes had a icy look in them .. weird.

I didn't get it.  
"You are afraid of him ?" he shook his head.

"He threatened you ?" another shake.

"You dislike him ?" a nod.

"You dislike me ?" another nod .. great.

"You want to battle him ?" a shake.

"I give up" I sighed only to be bitten in my feet with a growl and he then gave a jerk and managed to get me to fall over, then he started dragging me towards the same person Goliath pointed at earlier .. I get it ! he wants to battle him as well !

I'm so smart.

He let me stand up after roughly 20 metres and I dusted my now grass-stained pants of and got some random twigs and flowers out of my hair but judging from the looks of innocent bystanders I didn't get them all .. who cares.

I walked up to the boy in his green shirt.

"Err .. I got the feeling my pokèmon wanted to battle you" Goliath beamed while jumping, Nate looked stoic once more and Bob was eating some bark from a nearby tree.

The boy looked at my pokèmon before nodding "Sure, that's why I'm here anyway .. we both use 3 pokèmon I assume unless you have another one hidden somewhere ?"

I shook my head "3 is fine" and I called Nate "You're up first Nate"

We walked a few steps backwards and I spotted Nate trough the trees and some people went to sit at benches surrounding our 'battlefield' to watch while other continued their own battles and stuff.

I grabbed the piece of paper I had in my bag and opened it.

"Can we begin ?" the boy asked.

I nodded, and so the battle began.

The boy called out a Budew, this would be easy.

I looked at my piece of paper again "Nate poison sting !"

Nate opened his mouth as a ray of poisonous needles fired from it straight at the Budew causing it to squeak and jump to the side and then it happened.

Screams, so many screams were coming from outside soon followed by crashes, yells and loud growls obviously coming from pokèmon.

"Outside Now !" I heard someone yell, as I took a closer look it was the Gym Leader Gardenia that had now called out several Roselia and a Roserade together with a Turwig while running to the emergency exit on the side.

"Danny ! Ed !" I yelled while waves of trainers ran out of the building and soon me and my pokèmon had to leave as well just to stay upright for we soon would have been on the ground if we stayed there.

Once outside the screams grew louder as hordes of people were running around picking up children or crying.

Soon a loud crash was heard as an apartment building came down and I saw it, there it stood the high body of a Gyarados firing Hyperbeams while its eyes were clouded over with rage and a desperate fisherman trying to control it, failing miserably.

And then Gardenia yelled trough an obvious megaphone while standing on a probably borrowed Staravia "Everyone attack that damned Gyarados and act like a trainer !" and being the obedient trainers we were, we obliged.

"Nate Poison sting !" I yelled for that was the only long-ranged attack I had and the chances of my Bidoof and Buneary against a Gyarados ? Less than zero.

Several buildings were on fire now including the house with the old crazy tunnel-digger guy and screams grew louder as people cried for those still inside.

"Thunder !" I heard a voice yell from a distance and I saw the blond girl from earlier standing there with several other trainers all commanding an electric type pokèmon while her Luxray was busy electrocuting the Gyarados who in turn only yelled in rage as he tried to blast away those hurting him.

"Hydropump !" "Water Gun !" "Rain Dance !" every known water move was being used on the still burning buildings as fighting pokèmon ran inside knocking away every object to find survivors .. there were none.

And then with several more Thunder-attacks the Gyarados went down taking another house with him.

As quick and unexpected as it had started did it end.

And in the end the Gyarados had killed 50 people, destroyed 6 houses and an apartment building in less than 7 minutes.

7 whole minutes was all it took to do that much damage.

7 minutes ..

just 7.

All trainers were ushered inside the still-intact pokèmon center to keep control and the blonde girl was standing with the same greasy-grey haired boy that owned the Salamance talking with Gardenia some pieces could be heard.

"Devastating ... 50 and more injured .. no reason"

"too many died .. no license .. he's alright ... inform others .. no !" I turned my attention away and went to search Josh and Danny.

I soon found them sitting in the room we rented with two little girls and their Plusle and Minum, I joined them.

None of us spoke.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Pokèmon.  
There it is the newest chapter *Crowd claps* it didn't take me long to write but yesterday was busy and today I was busy looking puppies (I'm getting one in two weeks !) so I uploaded it now instead of earlier (my time-zone, not yours because it's around 19:15 here) anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.  
Clearing things up:  
1. Why did a Gyarados kill 50 people .. they're supposed to be all cuddly-wuddly ! no they're not, they are predators and we are prey to put it simply it's a wild thing that can snap at any moment so they had it coming.  
2. 50 people in 7 minutes ? seriously ? yes .. it's my version of pokèmon so deal with it, I'm no cuddly-wuddly fan so as it was said in chapter one were one guy died pokèmon can and will kill you (Don't worry Nate won't kill anyone just yet) *Insert evil laughter*  
3. Gym-Trainer t-shirts ? yes, my gym-trainers are a bit different so ..  
4. Roran ? Rory ? who likes Roark *random guy: I DO !* I don't .. I never liked the first gym except Brock 'cause he's Brock, Roark is just a wannabe-Brock.  
Reviewers and others:  
Lildragonbabe: Thank you very much for adding me to your story-alerts !  
Neelyn8r: Thank you for adding me to your alerts as well ! and for your review of course !  
I wouldn't say Congratulations just yet because poor Jacob isn't that happy ..and you just found out what happens when Magikarp evolves didn't you + more scary stuff !  
next update shall probably be even more quicker because I'll do my best to get the next chapter here tomorrow, if not it'll be here on Friday.  
Glad you liked tunnel-Guy, but now he's probably dead .. poor him. *Gives you canned bread* your prize, Enjoy !  
Omega the Omniscient: I actually googled 'Omniscient' and according to Google it means 'one having total knowledge' or 'God' in Dutch that would be 'Alwetende' anyway, Who ist the mysterious orange shadow ? we'll find out soon ...  
Yes Darius is very wise and if it were not for Nate eating he would have stayed a Nidoran a loooooong time seeing how good a battler Jacob is now (He'll get better one day) Blond kid one (girl) saved the city together with several others today so she's kinda important .. I guess. Poor you, you can't listen to senile tunneler anymore now .. * Gives you canned bread* Enjoy it !  
Next chapter will be tomorrow/Friday evening._**


	10. Work

"_No matter how hard we fight we still lose to those that are stronger but they too had to fight to get that strong, no one gained something without a fight nor lost something without a fight but when face to face with Death itself no one has the spirit to fight anymore"_

Mary Andel Shelfer, profesionall wrestler (30th April, 2105)

**Chapter Ten.**

**Work**

The next day we were practically forced to attend a memorial service for those dead or injured on the previous day, Gardenia provided black shirts and pants for those without them or whose other clothes were too dirty to wear (to a ceremony that is, they are perfectly fine to travel in) and several people were rewarded with a medal for 'heroism' those people included greasy-grey-haired guy and blond-girl together with every owner of a water-type that helped containing the fire and several trainers whose pokèmon went inside the flaming building to attempt to save others even though they failed.

People were crying mostly, some reporters interviewed trainers that gained a medal and Gardenia called the other Gym Leaders to join too, almost all of them arrived on a Flying type borrowed from trainers and they went into the gym with each other, probably to discuss how this could have been prevented.

Once the service ended my mom called me, completely hysterical, and ordered me to come home immediately only to hear nothing for a while and then I heard my dad talk "You alive there ?"

"Yeah"

"Josh as well ?"

"Yeah"

"Good, stay alive okay ?"

"Yeah"

and he hung up, he is a lot easier to deal with then my mom.

I saw Ed and Abraham again together with Serlena, Abraham was busy comforting a crying Serlena who kept saying "Just like with Marcel .. just like then" while Ed just stared at a wall .. I don't blame him for I just kept staring at the ceiling when I went to bed.

Gardenia also forced all the trainers to do something she said something like this "You are all weaklings sitting here crying, get off your lazy behinds and _do _something !"

She glared at all of us for a moment before continuing "Everyone-" murmurs of protest sounded "-**Everyone !**" she said emphasis on the everyone "Will do something, rebuild those houses ! get all the pieces of stone away or entertain some children that are afraid because _**you **_are stupid brats with pokèmon that can help while _**they**_ can't .. now GO !"

Everyone rose to their feet slowly and soon one of the Gym-Trainers introduced herself as Angela and said she was in charge, she quickly put us into teams and made Nate, Goliath and I a part of the group getting all the debris away from the houses that fell.

They actually gave Nate some sort of harness with a big sack attached on it where we would shovel the pieces of stone in that Goliath managed to punch to pebbles with his flaming ear thingie that someone pointed out as a 'Fire Punch' and Bob ? Bob went to entertain little children which she did surprisingly good.

Nate was relucant to say at least when he saw his harnass but one glare from Angela and her Grotle was enough, he looked at me with a murderous glare before grunting and dragging the sack with debris away.

About 30 others were doing the same and I talked with some of them and Luxray-girl joined in with her Luxray being the one wearing the harness while she shoveled on her own.

"You don't have a pokèmon to help you with that ?" I asked.

"No I don't, Flash helps me with this and he is the only pokèmon I have with me"

"You have just one pokèmon ?"

"No, but what is it to you ?" she looked at me with an icy look.

"Never mind"

We both went back to work after that.

It was five hours later that we were allowed to stop working and we were tired, Goliath and Nate were beyond tired and I handed them to Nurse Joy before collapsing in a chair.

Some civilians handed us a plate with some sort of potato-meat mix .. it was edible and it was free so I didn't complain .. much.

I didn't notice this yesterday but the center was full to say at least, Josh, Danny and I ended up sharing our room with the two girls, 3 boys and one older girl while others slept on tables, counters, I spotted one against the toilet, the kitchen, and random chairs and couches. Nurse Joy tried her best to keep all of us comfortable by giving us blankets, mugs of hot chocolate, healing our pokèmon and healing those with injuries sustained from working, mostly minor cuts and bruises but one kid got a piece of stone on his foot .. that must have hurt.

In the morning we were allowed to sleep in but were requested to be up before noon to help further, Nate threw a fit when he found out and fired his own Poison Sting attack at me resulting in swallowing another antidote before going back to shovel rubbish and Nate glaring daggers at me every time he got the chance.

I also found out that Danny and Piper were doing the same work I did but then at the place were once stood the apartment building while Josh had to play a Clown together with several others for little children.

We worked for four long days when Gardenia came out of the gym with the other leaders following her, she grabbed the megaphone Angela borrowed before screaming into it.

"Brats !" this caught our attention "Those that worked, Good job but you're still spoiled brats ! those that entertained little children, shame on you for doing it the easy way you cowards ! those that left, you're even bigger cowards and not to mention slimy brats !" some snickers through the group as we continued to listen.

"Put down your balloon pokèmon and shovels because you worked hard and although I find it a major waste of money and time .. " I raised my eyebrows and some girl screamed "What ?" Gardenia glared at the girl before continuing "Crasher Wake has decided to give you all a feast because of your hard and mostly unwilling work .. happy now ?" she dropped the megaphone and walked away whilst glaring at the guy that must be Crasher Wake (Mask + wrestler outfit kinda gives it away)

That evening I got the dinner of my life, they had all kinds of meat, fish and even my favourite food in the world: Pizza.

I stuffed myself and after seeing others letting their pokèmon join in I did that as well, Nate went for the meat whilst Bob ate anything she could get her paws on including a part of the table and some plates and Goliath probably bullied some poor kids Shinx into getting him his food .. I like him more every day.

Josh and Danny were sitting beside me and they too were eating like their lives depended on it, Paul and Lola were eating like maniacs after Paul bit Josh again (such a weird pokèmon but great for revenge) and Piper was grazing and the *shudder* Beautifly was safely tucked in his ball after me making a public fool from myself by screaming when he released it from its ball causing those around me to look at me like I was some kind of idiot .. I probably am.

After the dinner Gardenia grabbed her megaphone again "Brats !" we were used to it now "This dinner is over now so those only coming for the food can leave" people got up "And those that only stayed for the dinner can go as well" more people left including Ed and his group "And those snotty little brats that wish to challenge me, the gym opens in 3 days so try to get some training and _**don't **_you dare challenging me with some random Bidoof" "HEY !" a voice sounding a lot like Laura Marie sounded from the crowd "Bidoof are awesome-er than you itsy-witsy Wurmple !" Gardenia then threw her megaphone at Laura Marie before shouting because she was now megaphone-less "Brats .. anyway try to actually train for a chance will you ? I get tired from all those people thinking that one Starly or Bidoof will win them one badge so train you brats !"

I saw some other trainers look at their feet with a guilty look, guess what pokèmon they had.

Some people left our room and now it was just Danny,Josh, the two girls who I found out were named Iz and Taylor and me, we went straight to bed after the feast and I managed to sleep quite long until a bouncing Buneary on my chest woke me up while pumping his fists in the air, he obviously wants to battle sadly enough I didn't and I returned him to his pokèball and tucked it under my pillow and fell asleep again.

When I woke up without anyone jumping on my chest this time, I went downstairs after dressing myself to get breakfast which consisted from bread (not canned !) and milk .. compared to what we've been eating on the road this is heaven.

Now I had to find a way to keep myself busy with for the three days that Gardenia will not accept challanges and her gym will be closed so I grabbed my stuff and let my pokèmon out, we would train (or attempt to train).

On the east side of Eterna there was this path leading up to a cave with several other trainers training there, I spotted several other wild pokèmon including a few Meditite but one look at my still-angry Nidorino told me that _he _wouldn't fight, I decided to send out Bob because right now she is the weakest .. and the most weird one.

And with that in my mind I .. no _we _went to search for some weak pokèmon that Bob could battle, it took us an hour to find one but this would be easy because its a Chingling and it's common knowledge that they are weak, _very _weak, weak enough to make a female Bidoof look strong and yes that means very weak.

I walked towards it with Bob untill we were in direct view of the pokèmon so it could see us as well (I want it to battle Bob, not some random other trainer it thought was attacking it) "Bob Tackle it !"

Bob started .. waddling .. to the Chingling who started squeaking rather loudly causing me to cover my ears and Bob ? she just continued waddling towards the poor Chingling and bashed it to the ground, the poor thing didn't even stand a chance against my 20kg Bidoof.

And that's basically how I spent that day, beating poor unsuspecting Chingling in the ground untill a Machop challenged Bob and she lost, majorly.

Poor Bob .. poor Chingling .. poor me...

But at least Bob can now beat some stronger pokèmon ..ah who am I kidding.

I went back when it was time for dinner and then went to bed once more, I woke up early and decided to take Goliath to train (not that he needed it, his Fire Punch could probably burn any grass-pokèmon Gardenia has to ashes) and we went after more .. serious opponents like .. a Bronzor.

It was innocently floating around some bushes when Goliath charged at him, ears ablaze before continously kicking,punching and stomping him with his ears,fists and legs.

Such a tiny thing, so much potential .. and he actually listens .. I'm so happy ..

The Bronzor wasn't, nor were the Bidoof I battled after that, or Nurse Joy when I came back with a hyperactive Buneary because of all the battles he won (Against Bidoof that is) and Josh warned me when I told it "Shrimp you must watch that pokèmon, Paul is pretty strong too and all he does is bite/try to kill me !"

I shrugged, if Goliath turned out to be like that he'll have to draw a number because Nate is the first on the long list to kill me, it goes like this;

1. Nate

2. *shudder* bugs

3. Dustox of Doom

4. Bugs

5. Gyarados (Look at what happened 2 days ago)

6. This is were Goliath would come if he turned out to be one of those 'I want to kill you' pokèmon .. like Nate .. and Paul.

But I'm still alive .. for now.

**Bonus because it's the _tenth_ chapter !**

**I'm so handsome ! (How Jacob would have been if I made him into a Gary-Stu)**

Hi my name is Jacob and I am incredibly handsome, the coolest guy in the world and for some reason every girl drools when I pass because of my super good looks and the fact that I'm so cold and uncaring that they call me "The rogue"

I have a best friend who is un-important (Jay .. John .. Johan ?) and today my un-important family will give me my very first pokèmon.

"jacob you're so awesome/fantastic/great/handsome/intelligent/great/the best/unique/awesome/super great ! !" un-important family member #1 told me.

"I know !"I grinned whilst showing off my perfectly white and straight teeth any model would kill for while flexing my every muscle that every weight lifter would kill for.

"This is your starter he's called Etrewixtryeus and he's a shiny Entei/Mew/Arceus mix with twin blades called Eno and Owt and he knows every move ever know by pokèmon and has special markings indicating you're some hero foretold in a prophecy from another world !"

I grinned my trademark awesome grin while walking to my walk-in closet to grab some cool stuff to wear, totally unpractical but totally worth it 'cause it shows of my awesome body and has a cape 'cause capes are cool, did I tell you I have these awesome muscles everywhere despite being just a kid ? yeah I rock.

Anyway I live in this totally big apartment/villa/castle with awesome pokèmon guarding it like 49 Shiny pokèmon and Mew visists and Mewtwo and I are BFF's and Arceus made me king of the world and Rayquaza lets me ride on his back and Darkray totally loves me and Deoxis takes me on trips through the galaxy when **_I_** feel like it !

Anyway two days later I'm at the Sinnoh League facing Dyna or something .. Cyn .. Lynn .. whatever I won just by shouting "Fire Hyper Hydro Cannon Blast Bolt with special cool effects !"

And I won.

Now I'm the champion and totally awesome .. did I mention I'm totally awesome ?  
Well I am anyway.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokèmon (Sigh)  
I kept my promise so here it is, the tenth chapter *Crowd claps* and because it's a miracle that I managed to get this far I added a special "What if Jacob would have been a Gary-Stu" chapter and there it is, I mainly added it because I liked writing it + it shows how he could have been and never will be.  
Sadly enough the next chapter will be on here Saturday/Sunday because I'm going somewhere tomorrow and the chapter after that one will be really late because I'm leaving for 'Den Haag' (The Hague) for two days with my class + I have hockey + I have normal school + Horseriding + More Hockey + Dogs so it'll be a very late update then, you are hereby warned.  
Clearing things up:  
1. Gardenia is to put it lightly, an annoying person who's better of dead. Yes she is but she has a reason, what would you do when hordes of noobs with weak birds/beavers come to challenge you ? I'd be annoyed.  
2. Why did the TRAINERS have to help clearing the city after the attack ? Like I said they have pokèmon to help, civilians don't + it is all to have oppurtunities to develop Jacobs own abilities a trainer 'cause he'll need them + I like torturing the poor guy.  
3. Josh as a clown, seriously ? Why not like I said I like torturing my characters and I hate clowns so Josh as a clown with his Paul and Lola ? *Insert crying children*  
Reviewers:  
Neelyn8r:  
Gyarados are indeed scary, that's why they attacked instead of a horde of Bidoof, who would've thought they were scary ? *another random guy "I WOULD"*  
Seven Minutes, yes just 7, I wanted to make clear that this is no rainbow/sparkle story but has its own danger (not on routes with Bidoof but the farther you go the more dangerous it will get)  
I already gave permission for Steve and I once more look forward to meeting Steve the Female Wooper !  
And you just found out what happens to Eterna !_**

Next chapter(11): Saturday/Sunday, Chapter after that one (12) Probably the Saturday/Sunday after that.


	11. Battle

"_The truth is my dear readers that even I can't comprehend the impact pokèmon left on our world back then, some can't even now, but I do know that while some may see pokèmon as equals others don't, they freely use their powers only to dispose of them later on but then again don't we all ?"_

Philip Aberworth,writer of the book _'Trust'_ (December 12th 2514)

**Chapter Eleven**

**Battle**

When I returned from training Goliath I ate dinner and then walked up to my room only to be stopped by Josh once more, his face practically radiating happiness.

"What happened ?" I asked him.

"I am just so _happy" _he nearly squealed.

"Why ?" I raised my eyebrows while asking this.

"Because I just know what to do to keep Lola safe and still _doing _something !"

"Yeah sure .. what is it ?"

" I want to become a coordinator !" he said with a huge grin.

" ... "

He was still grinning.

" You just found that out ?"

" huh ?"

"I could have told you that the moment we left"

"Oh .. but I'm so happy ~ ! I'm going to tell Danny !" he literally skipped away.

Remind me why I liked him.

Before I went to bed I put my clothes in the laundry-machine because I began to smell .. a lot and decided that since tomorrow was the last day I had to train I would take Nate .. or at least try to.

I woke up in the middle of the night, the curtains moving slightly in the wind coming from the open window, I closed it before walking down the stairs to get to the main room from the center.

I grabbed a mug on my down and went to the kitchen to fill it with hot chocolate before sitting down on one of the couches and drinking the hot chocolate, nearly burning my mouth by doing so.

I noticed some other trainers sitting on the couches in the room but we all ignored one another for the same reason, who wants to be bothered when sitting on a couch drinking hot chocolate because you can't sleep ?  
I don't, nor do they apparently.

Once I was finished drinking I walked to the row of table with the computers on it and decided to search for a 'Aggressive/abusing/ignorant pokèmon training guide for dummies' and to my amazement there was one.

But sadly enough it was written for fire-pokèmon and only covered 'How to heal burns' 'What to do when Charizard put your house on fire' 'How to pet a Slugma' and 'Fighting fire with water' so no luck there.

I shut the computer down and walked back to my room, Josh snoring ever so lightly and the two girls sharing the couch and occasionally mumbling about purple Mareep while Danny slept silently but he did drool on his cushion .. a lot.

I went up to my bed an laid down while staring at the ceiling, soon I was once more visiting the land of dreams.

I woke up around 10 in the morning and grabbed a glass of milk and some cereal when I got to the kitchens before offering to help Nurse Joy clean the center, Why ? So I will have less time to spend with Nate.

It took about 2 hours to clean the center and she even gave me some money !  
That means that I can survive another weak in the wild with my money .. Yay !  
I grabbed Nate's pokèball and set out for route 211, the same one I trained Goliath and Bob the previous days.

I only dared to release Nate once we were in about the middle of the route and before I did that I put on my gloves, one can't be careful enough.

"Nate" I began "Quit being an annoying pokèmon and actually listen to me, I want to win the gym badge tomorrow and you are not helping me by not listening-"

Nate growled something but stayed in his place with a glare.

"-And if we win we will be recognized as stronger .. we would _all _be stronger .. imagine that Nate .. the more you listen the more experience I get causing you to get stronger as well !"

Something sparked in his eyes when he heard this and he stomped his front-paws on the ground in a weak imitation of a rearing Rapidash before looking back at me, the eerie glint still in his eyes.

He then marched over to a bush and came back with a Meditite in his jaws, he then threw it on the ground before marching back to me without shooting me as much as glance he took a battle stance and just watched the Meditite lying there, struggling to get up.

"Tackle it !" I yelled.

Nate glanced at me before grunting and charging towards the Meditite, within a second the Meditites eyes glowed brightly green and he easily evaded Nates tackle, Nate jumped and turned around in mid-air, once again facing the Meditite.

"Poison Sting come on !" I was growing desperate, If we lost I knew for sure that Nate would ignore me even more.

Nate opened his mouth and a purple glow appeared and a second later long purple needles fired in rapid succession from his mouth, the Meditites eyes flashed green again and he once more evaded the attack only to be hit full in the chest when Nate fired another time. The Meditite fell to the ground and didn't stand up.

We won.

I walked to Nate and awkwardly petted his head, or attempted to because the moment I touched him he made a move to bite my hand and I quickly withdrew it.

I guess it's just a working relationship .. I hope.

We continued this the whole afternoon until I got tired, I praised Nate once more before returning him to his ball and walking back to Eterna.

Danny and Josh both congratulated me Josh by exclaiming "Took you long enough to get that purple thing to listen!" and Danny's soft "Good job .. "

I left my pokèmon in Nurse Joys care for the night, they needed to be healed for tomorrows match and then I ate a delicious dinner consisting of leftover pizza.

I went to bed and did my stuff, I even picked up my forgotten clothes from the laundry-room and decided to wear them tomorrow .. or the day after that.

Before I went to bed I called my mom to tell her about my progress and she didn't even try to talk me into coming back, my dads influence I guess.

I slept like the dead, I woke much to late and the sun was mocking me by shining happily through the window.

I ate my breakfast, got my pokèmon, brushed my teeth and even showered for the first time since leaving home.

Then I walked to the gym with Danny and Josh following, Danny to battle Gardenia as well and Josh to watch.

Once we arrived at the gym we were nearly overwhelmed by the amount of trainers standing there, at least 20 trainers boys,girls,young,old were standing in front of the door, some were pacing, others discussing battle strategies and one was looking as he might wet himself .. poor guy.

And at exactly 11 o'clock the door opened and Gardenia walked out while looking at us with a sneer.

"Sooo " she drawled "Will all the brats with either a Bidoof or Starly as only pokèmon leave ?" about five people walked away.

"And all those idiots with a Starly _and _a Bidoof may leave as well .." ten people walked away.

"Those with at least _one _pink, blue or white pokèmon can leave as well" eight people walked away the majority of them female, leaving 4 in total, Danny, unknown guy, almost wet-himself guy and me.

"Congratulations " Gardenia mumbled, her voice laced with sarcasm "Apparently you are either original or just plain lucky with your choice in pokèmon .. just great .. now come on I don't have all day .. stupid brats" Gardenia walked in while continuing to mutter 'brats' 'spoiled' and 'idiots' every few steps.

We stopped at a square completely made out of sand with a few bushes and trees placed on it.

"Okay you little kiddies, you know the rules .. I use 3 pokèmon you can use all the pokèmon you want .. No moves of mass destruction on your part I however get to use them because I am the responsible person here and you're all just brats .. got it oh and the Eterna City Gym is not held responsible for possible trauma,injury or death"

We all looked shocked while she just looked at us.

"You there" she pointed at nearly-wet-himself guy who looked downright horrified "you're up first"

The guy stuttered something before shuffling to the field and summoning a creature I quickly recognized as a Wurmple, I scooted backwards and looked the other way.

Two minutes later Gardenia called the next trainer forth because nearly-wet-himself guy forfeited after his Wurmple was knocked out and nearly ran out of the gym.

Next up was Danny, he defeated Gardenia in less than 5 minutes seeing how Pipers speed and Ember attack did the job just fine causing Gardenia to get red and yell at poor Danny who was shy enough already.

"Stupid brats and their stupid-" Gardenia kicked a bench "- Fire pokèmon stupid unoriginal brats !" she threw her arms in the air before letting out a long scream "AAAAAARRGH !" then she pointed at me still looking angry "You there, battle now !"

I wasted no time and nearly ran to the battlefield because quite frankly I too was scared.

Gardenia picked 3 different pokèballs from her belt and called forth a Turtwig.

"Go, Goliath !" I yelled while throwing the ball in the air and Goliath materialized from it pumping his ears in the air with a happy squeal.

Gardenia yawned and waved her hand dismissively "Another forest-pokèmon .. Turtwig just bite it's head off already"

"Hey!" I yelled angry "What's with that ?"

Gardenia sighed "Whatever .. just bite it already but don't bite its head off .. happy now ? damn brats ..."

The Turtwig started running with a surprisingly high speed towards Goliath who was watching him intently, waiting for me to order.

"Fire Punch" I came out without even a thought.

Gardenia's eyes widened as she saw my Buneary's ear catching flame and he quickly charged towards the Turtwig, hitting its face with his ear causing the small green pokèmon to give a pained cry before being punched again resulting in its fainting.

"Good job Goliath !" I cheered, Goliath jumped up and down and skipped over to me only to start jumping around me in circles while waving his paws around.

"Return Turtwig" Gardenia sighed while glaring at me "Cherubi, finish it off" and a small pink berry-like pokèmon appeared from the ball.

The moment the Cherubi was on the ground its leaves started glowing white and I looked at Josh who was standing on the sidelines.

"What kind of attack is that ?" I asked him.

He shrugged before answering "Don't know"

I decided not to care and ordered another Fire Punch, as Goliath ran towards the Cherubi it's leaves started glowing even brighter, was it a Flash attack or something ?

The moment Goliaths ear made contact however, it happened, a bright flash of yellow energy blasted from Cherubi's mouth and shot straight ahead, directly hitting Goliath before going straight through te roof creating a big hole.

I guess that's a Solarbeam then.

But when the attack ended I saw two pokèmon lying on the ground, Cherubi and Goliath were both knocked out, Cherubi once the Fire Punch hit and Goliath once the Solarbeam hit.

I scratched my head "Okay .. then .. yeah .. err .. return I guess" I mumbled as I returned Goliath and grabbed Nate's pokèball "Your turn Nate" I sighed as Nate appeared on the field.

Meanwhile Gardenia also returned her pokèmon, a vein was clearly visible on her head as she angrily shouted something about brats again before sending out her final pokèmon, a Roserade.

"Magical Leaf !" she shouted once her Roserade appeared and the Roserade wasted no time and started spinning around, the flowers on its arms started glowing green and soon bright green leaves whirled around it only to suddenly shoot right at Nate.

"Evade it !" I cried out, desperately as Nate jumped to the side, a part of the attack still hitting him.

"Poison Sting !"

Nate opened his mouth to fire the familiar purple needles and Roserade quickly countered with another Magical Leaf.

"Try again !" I yelled and Nate glanced at me before firing another rain of needles at the Roserade who countered with Magical leaf again, Gardenia was smirking now.

"Ittsy-Wittsy brat is losing" she grinned.

"This isn't working" I said through clenched teeth "Let's try this, get up close and personal .. Nate Double Kick !"

Nate charged towards the Roserade and then jumped in the air, his hind legs started glowing and he came down on the Roserade and kicked it straight in the ground.

I grinned, it worked .. it worked !

Gardenia just shook her head with a smile "Don't think you've won little brat" she smiled a rather scary smile and said "Weather Ball"

Roserade held its two flowers together and an orange ball started to form, then streams of fire appeared around it and Roserade threw it at Nate.

"Oh shi- Jump or duck or just don't get hit !" I yelled and Nate turned around to glare at me only to get hit on his back by the Weather Ball, he fell forward and didn't get up.

I had only one pokèmon left .. Bob.

I recalled Nate and grabbed Bob's ball before sighing "Okay then .. it comes down on you then .. Bob go for it .." and my female Bidoof appeared on the battlefield.

Gardenia lost it then, she started laughing so laud that several Gym-Trainers came to watch and they too started laughing.

"what's so funny ?" I demanded.

"It's a FEMALE Bidoof !" they cracked up again.

"I know."

"And you named it BOB ?"

"Yeah .. " I scratched my head.

"Never mind" Gardenia said "Let's make it quick shall we ? Roserade just tackle it"

"Bob .. tackle it as well .. " I wished I forfeited when I had the chance.

Bob ran –slowly- towards the Roserade and both hit one another at the same time and both fell over but apparently my 40kg Bidoof had so much luck today.

The Roserade didn't stand up, Bob did.

Apparently I won .. and seeing how being tackled by something at least 3 times heavier than you is painful + just being double kicked by an angry purple pokèmon did the job.

I won !

Gardenia screamed, she then proceeded to yell something about it being unfair and a Bidoof and a lot of other things, she then marched over to me and roughly threw a badge, money and a cd in my hand with 'Grass Knot' written on it before marching away.

I WON !

But as I walked out of the Gym my excitement was quickly over.

There, in front of me, stood someone I didn't particularly want to see.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Pokèmon isn't mine.  
I kept my promise so here is the new chapter, I tried to improve my battle scene so I hope it payed off.  
Not much to say, the chapter came quite easily and was written today because yesterday I went surfing (Wind Surfing) with my family for Mothers Day (My mom didn't want a gift today)  
And I reached 30.000 words (on here) so I'm happy ~  
Clearing things up:  
1. Josh a Coordinator ? Yeah .. he has to do something once okay ? And I don't see him and Lola battling in the near future,  
2. Danny and Jacob both won the gym on their first try ? Gardenia isn't that difficult just annoying + Goliath did 2, Nate and Bob just did the Roserade .. I originally wanted Jacob to have 3 tries before winning but I wasn't in the mood to write three whole battle scenes to this is what happened instead.  
did Nate listen now ? Because Nate has a very particular goal in mind .. you'll find out *Insert another Evil Laughter*  
Reviewers:  
Neelyn8r:  
Thank you and you're welcome !  
I did my best on the last chapter so I'm very happy you liked it !  
Bob really is cute and very heavy resulting in winning from a Roserade ! I likes Bob ~  
I'm very glad you liked the "Jacob as a Gary-Stu' chapter-thingy as well .. it was so entertaining to write it mainly because it's so easy to write a perfect character with 'awesome' pokèmon and a cape compared to writing an idiot with weird friends and downright crazy pokèmon that any fool can capture .. the whole 'be good at anything' thing is something I'm still struggling with because I don't want Jacob to become a Gary-Stu .. Ever.  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter as well !_**

Next chapter: Probably in a week .. might take longer because my schedule is full so it'll take a while compared to the other chapters.


	12. Enter Garret

_**Before reading this I the Spellchecker has myseriously vanished for some reason so this chapter is NOT spellchecked .. at all (Except for what I did myself) so pointing out every mistake isn't needed because I'll spellcheck the chapter once it does work. I uploaded it anyway for those that did want to read the chapter.  
So I'm sorry for all the mistakes !**_

"_A fan points out your traits, a friend points out your flaws and an enemy will show you your flaws the hard way and no matter how evil the way might just be it works the most efficient"_

Melinda Bloomer (18th November, 2001)

**Chapter Twelve**

**Enter Garret**

Because there, standing in front of me was Ryan.

And as my still-working memory reminds me, he is an annoying, rich kid.

Yeah that's him.

I remember him too well.

He looked down at Josh, Danny and me with a sneer before simply saying "So peasants, how is life faring for the humble low-lifes ?"

I glared, Josh glared, Danny looked confused and whispered "who's this ?"

I didn't bother to whisper "This person here made me go through Eterna Forest"

He nodded like he understood, to me having to go through Eterna Forest is a huge crime.

Ryan looked at Danny for a while before saying "So .. I see that you have another peasant following you like a lost Poochyena .. pity"

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes "What do you want ?"

Ryan smiled a rather fake smile "My Growlithe, so give him back"

Josh and I shared a look before shrugging "We don't have it"

Ryans face started getting red "Yes you do !"

"Nope .. sorry"

"That's .. no .. you are lying ! Now give me back my Growlithe !" he snapped, face getting even redder and a vein popped up.

And then the double doors opened again as Gardenia stormed out, "You there !" she hissed at Ryan "You are the brat that came here 2 years ago .. I remember you !"

Ryans face suddenly paled as he gulped "Yes that's me" he managed to say with a shaky voice.

"And I made you promise not to return here .. Leave you stupid little brat before I call my pokèmon on you !"

Ryan grimaced and turned to me and Josh once more "Give me back my Growlithe or else .. " the rest of what he wanted to say was cut off by Gardenia mumbling "10 .. 9 .. 8-" and he was gone.

She looked at me then "Do you know the guy ?" and I nodded while Josh explained our relationship with him.

Gardenia looked angry after we told her our story "That damned brat killed my Roselia with that Growlithe of his .. I forbade him from ever setting foor in my city again but he's such a stupid dumb annyoing brat that he thinks his money gets him anything"

She continued her mumbling about brats and money for a while before her head snapped up.

"I remember what I wanted to ask you in the first place, I called Roark to tell him two of his newbie-challengers won my badge but he didn't know you . you never challenged him ?"

I scrachted my head and grinned "Yeah .. that Robby guy .. he .. well .. I didn't know he existed untill your secretary pointed him out so I didn't challenge him .. "

Gardenia looked shocked before she let out an angry yell as she kicked a trashcan "I lost to some first-timer oh .. Damn !" she yelled again before storming back inside the Gym.

I feel so loved.

Danny and I talked about each of our respective battles while walking to the pokèmon center while Josh let out Lola to hug her some more to which the little Lotad happily obliged to.

In the center Nurse Joy congratulated us on our wins and she admitted that she didn't think I would make it .. nor did the rest of the center.

We packed our things and bid Iz and Taylor goodbye and we walked towards the Gym because that's were the Cycling Road was, from there on we would walk underneath it (we don't have enough money for bikes) and then pass Oreburgh and cross Mt. Coronet to get to Hearthome .. why ? Because Josh wants to participate in a contest.

That's why Danny and I have to walk for about a week, to give Josh his chance of dressing-up and creating 'super-stylish' moves.

Yeah .. it's a stupid reason but he followed us to Eterna so .. we'll just nod and smile like we did during classes.

Nod and smile.

Even though it's not cool.

Totally not cool.

As we neared the entrance to the Cycling Road we saw to guys with black jackets standing in front of the door, their bikes standing next to them.

"Anneh' uff ye guys a .. Jeehaacob ?" he slurred.

I looked around me and quickly kicked Josh his leg who was ready to speak and whispered "Don't talk" before turning to the 2 guys and I quickly thought of names.

"I'm ... Ca .. rlos .. Carlos .. and these here are .. Mar .. cellos … and Ko .. Kosmo ?"

The guy nodded and scribbled something down.

"Anneed anneh uff ye saawn a Growlithe ?"

Danny shook his head "_Carlos_, _Kosmo_ and I haven't seen one"

"oowkaaayh ye can gooh now"

We swiftly entered the boring grey building and Josh looked at me with raised eyebrows "Shrimp honestly ? Carlos Marcellos and Kosmo ?"

I shrugged "Bob and Lola ?" I countered.

"Touchè" he said with a smile before we made our way to the end of the building, once more being forced to sign some forms about how they weren't responsible for being run over by some idiot on a bike .. you get the picture.

We walked down the narrow stairs that spiraled down to the ground and then once we hit the ground I looked up, the Cycling Road was towering above us and provided us with shadow from the sun and I could hear the sounds of enigines and tires screetching against the road.

I let my pokèmon out, even Bob, and Danny and Josh did the same (Yes even Paul got out, no unnamed Beautifly didn't get out) and Nate looked at me with a weird look.

"What ?"

He continued looking at me.

I grew uncomfortable.

He kept looking at me, his face growing annoyed.

Then I got it, "Yeah we won .. Bob made it so yeah .. we'll get stronger from now on?"

This seemed to please him ever so slightly as he grunted and I gave him an awkward pat on the head, avoiding his posionous spikes in the progress.

"Yeah .. you did great Nate" I quickly withdrew my hand and looked at Goliath who was skipping around Bob who was .. being herself I guess.

Danny and Josh were chatting about some random thing involving contests,butter and sparkles.

And I ? I was busy thinking about my next gym badge, the one from Maylene .. the Fighting-Type leader.

Pokèmon that can beat you up within a minute .. that's just so awesome ! not.

That meant that Bob would have a serious disadvantage .. Nate and Goliath might have a chance if they can keep the opponents away from them but one hit will knock out Goliath and even though all the books say that Posion is good against fighting I don't think Nate will enjoy being used as a punching-bag.

With that in mind I came to a horrifying conclusion. I need another pokèmon.

I walked towards Danny and tapped his shoulder "Err .. I need another pokèmon .. yeah .. can you please help me ?"

He nodded shyly before sating the obvious "For Maylene right ?"

I nodded as well "Yeah .. I have this feeling that it won't work with just Nate"

He thought for a moment "You are right .. Piper and I will help !" Piper looked at Danny when she heard her name but then continued trotting in front of us.

Danny and I went into our 'catch-a-pokèmon' mode which means pointing out every pokèmon we saw to one another untill we grew annoyed and stayed silent.

Josh didn't really help, he kept pointing out the 'cute' ones.

It was then that he pointed to a purple-ish blur that flew from a tree and Danny quickly said "That's a Gligar I think .. "

I hesistated for a moment before turning towards Goliath "Goliath Fire Punch that Gligar !" I yelled.

Goliath wasted no time, as he started running his ear once more catched fire and as he jumped he hit the Gligar in mid-air, the purple-ish pokèmon screeched in pain and a silver-white glow appeared around it as it pummeled to the ground only to take off again.

"Don't let it go Goliath just hit it with " I fumbled in my pocket for a moment untill I found my note with pokèmon-moves "err .. Frustration ? yeah that !" and Goliath jumped up again only to be hit in the chest by a ray of purple needles fired from the Gligars mouth .. it could use poison sting !  
Goliath looked furius as he jumped up again and started hitting the Gligar in such a quick succesion that the hits and blows were nothing but brown blurs untill the Gligar crashed into the ground did Goliath calm down enough to stop hitting the other pokèmon.

I stared for a good minute before searching through my backpack and quickly found out that I had none.

Oh crap.

"Danny can I borrow a pokèball please ?" I gave him my poor attempt at a kicked-Poochyena expression and he handed me his red-and-white sphere without hesistating, such a good guy.

I threw the ball at the pokèmon lying unconscious in the grass and after wobbling for a few seconds it made the famous 'Ping' sound indicating that I had caught another pokèmon.

And I decided to call him (I do know the difference between a female Gligar and a male Gligar) Garret.

Garret the Gligar.

Now I just had to hope he doesn't turn out like any of my other pokèmon (Except Goliath .. he's awesome)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**_I'm a zombie, this week killed me so the chapter isn't great/long/what I wanted but it's not awfull (in my mind) so I'll upload it anyway.  
No spellchecker for some reason so many mistakes .. which ads to my great mood (They made us watch modern-dance or something and I dislike dancing, no offence to dancers, and we didn't get any sleep resulting in me throwing shoes at the girls in my room + being very cranky) and they made us eat stuff that could rival the 'canned something' in its gross-ness.  
Clearing things up:  
1. You suck at making names. Yes I do and Garret the Gligar is another example of that fact.  
2. Why another pokèmon ? Because after thinking a lot he just couldn't do the gym without one (Nate will probably refuse to battle fighting-types) so I took a Gligar (And yes they can be caught there !)  
3. Ryan + weird talking guys ? Ryan has the money to hire others to do his work, he's the best rival ever._**

Reviewers:  
Omega the Omniscient:  
Yeah windsurfing is cool, and my mom liked it a lot so it's even better.  
Anyway, you worked hard to get up-to-date with the chapters and I hope you liked visiting your cousins in Wisconsin ! (To me that would be awesome because I've only been to Belgium, Luxemburg,France and Germany)  
And no Goliath isn't invincible (sadly) and I like Pierre the Evil Frenchman he reminds me of my uncle, except his name isn't Pierre nor is he evil .. but he's French!  
And poor Tunnel-Digger we'll miss him .. not much.

**_Hope you like this chapter as well !_**

Neelyn8r:  
I love Bob as well, Bidoof are hated by so many .. how can someone even consider hating poor Bob ? I can't and Jacob can't.  
Nate listens for one reason and one reason only, did you find out which reason ? I did (But then again it's my story)  
Hope you like this chapter as well !

Next chapter might take some time because my schedule is still full but it'll be better and I'll spellcheck this chapter once I'm given the chance to.  
And don't hesistate to leave a review .. I like those and they make me write faster.


	13. Eat or be eaten

"_Accoring to my teacher, Yes you Mr. Totterwall, I had to write this essay about 'Love' only to find out that 'Love' doesn't exsist nor will it solve the worlds problems. Money and power often cause 'love' between a man or a woman which all can be traced back to the 'eat or be eaten' theory because having a powerfull male/female will dramacitcally increase chanses of survival._

_And yes Mr. Totterwall you may say "Amber get out of my sight" or expel after this for being stubborn but even you and your stupid purple tie know it's the truth"_

Amber Jaeson, student (March 17th, 2534)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Eat or Be Eaten**

Garret turned out to be very .. energetic.

The moment I let him out of his red-and-white prison he made a B-line for freedom only to be kicked in his chest by my awesome Buneary .. did I mention he's awesome ?  
I decided to return Garret then and just shrugged, none of my pokèmon were perfect .. Goliath was close to being perfect but then again .. he only does the punching/kicking thing and never anything else .. who cares.

Josh started laughing like a maniac again once he saw Garrets attempt to escape and he said "All your pokèmon are totally weird and crazy !" but one word managed to shut him up, "Paul." , he gulped and fumbled with the pokèball that held Paul before saying "He doesn't count .. you named him so he is evil as well "

"Did I hear the word evil ?" a voice from behind us asked.

I turned around and saw a tall girl with a very short, rather boyish black haircut standing there while several pokèballs were on her belt.

"Do you by chance have an evil pokèmon ?"

I shook my head "They are .. unique" while Josh said "Yep totally evil" and Danny just blushed and averted his gaze.

"Damn .. I wanted an evil pokèmon .. they're cool" she muttered with a frown before grinning "So guys, where 'r you lot going to ?"

"Hearthome City, I want to participate in a contest ~!" Josh exclaimed with a big smile before adding "And my name's Josh and these idiots are Danny and Jacob"

Danny and I just nodded. "The name's Amber here .. are you gay ?"

Josh his smile faltered before he said "N-n ..no .. I'm not"

"Blast, wrong again" the girl mumered again as she looked around "I had a teacher once, he made me leave school, and my class and I believed he was gay"

"Oh" Josh mumbled "And what made you believe I am gay ?"

The girl .. I should start calling her Amber .. shrugged before stating "The sweetest guys usually are, and you seem so _happy _so I guess that's the reason .. if you're not gay do you have a girlfriend ?"

Josh shook his head, unable to speak.

"Great !" the girl exclaimed "If you ever need _anything _from me just gimme a call `kay ?" she wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Josh before winking and walking back to where she came from. And when I looked to Josh I saw him looking at the paper while his whole head was getting red .. poor guy.

When Amber was beyond where we could see Josh walked away to a nearby bush and we soon heard vomiting noises, poor .. _poor _guy.

When it was time to lunch I got a brilliant idea, if we _cooked _our canned something it might just get more tasty ! Josh agreed with my brilliant idea (Danny didn't but we ignored him) and soon the two uf us sneaked up to Goliath.

"Say Goliath .. could you and your _awesome _Fire Punch maybe .. maybe cook our food ?" we both used our not-so-cute Poochyena faces on him, he ignored the faces and skipped to were our can with food stood before punching it with his flaming ear.

The container was burned to naught but ashes.

Great, we just lost food .. me and my stupid ideas, we ate in silence and I returned Bob and Nate because Bob was getting slower and Nate would probably walk away, Josh did the same with Paul.

We walked some more and we all got challenged by a big, fat man with a stick calling himself a 'Hiker' but we ignored him and pointed in a random direction saying "Look a Mc. Dodrio !" and the guy waggled away while drooling .. yeah it really was gross.

Then we heard the familiar sound that we knew from the attack in Eterna, screams of a dying person. We ran towards the sound and before we reached the sound it died away and we saw a man straightening his back.

"Merde, je n'aime pas le sang sur mes vêtements .. ah les enfants" a twisted smirk appeared on his face as he walked towards us and only then did we see his face.

It was covered by a simple white mask and beneath a black hat rested on his head with strands of black hair falling from beneath it.

The man wore a simple black and white suit with a red G on it but the thing that caught my attention was the splatters of blood on the suit, as if he murdered someone and .. my eyes widened at my realization .. he did murder someone !

The man saw my reaction and a raw throaty laugh escaped his mouth and soon he was laughing like a maniac.

"Très fantastique les enfats ont des cerveaux .. " then he switched to english "Pitié .. how do zee say ? Pity non ? I haz to kill zee children now .. mais oui une affectation es une affectation no ? Zee show must go on"

Josh held Lola tighter as he walked backwards, he noticed the crazy man too and Piper went to stand in front of Danny, the flames of her mane and tail burning even brighter with fear of the unknown man.

Then the man stepped aside and what we saw would hount my dreams, the body of Martin laid there, blood pooling from his chest and stomach and a pokèmon stood beside him its claws and fur coated with the red liquid as it hissed before walking towards the man. The man turned his masked face towards the pokèmon and his twisted smirk grew "Oui André .. c'est une fête non ?" the pokèmon nodded "Kill zee children" it turned its gaze on us its red eyes looking soulless and blank before it released a feral cry and turned to us fully.

"Aurevoir" the man said before he released an Abra and teleported away leaving us with his bloodthirsty pokèmon.

The pokèmon released another cry as it charged towards us and then another and another cry came from its mouth and I saw Goliath looking in pain as his above-average hearing caught the sound before he too charged away with his ears aflame.

The pokèmon easily dodged all of his blows and then punched my Buneary in his stomach renedering him unconscious and ran towards a terrified Josh that quickly released his only pokèmon capable of really doing anything, Paul.

The Pachirisu released jolts of electricity the moment his feet touched ground (Not aimed at the pokèmonl but at Josh) and the pokèmon turned around and ran towards Danny instead, its black body low to the ground and its claws were ready to kill ..wait a second it was a Sneasel ..

The Sneasel started slashing at Piper in a frenzy and the Ponyta reared in pain as she released a short stream of red-hot flames from her mouth that caused the Sneasel to cry out and lash out at her legs, hitting her.

The Sneasel released a cry of victory as he dashed towards Danny only to be intercepted by a limping Piper.

I then released Nate (Bob couldn't do as much) and yelled "Do something .. anything .. kill it ?" Nate looked at me with his usual stoic look before releasing a low growling sound towards the Sneasel who whipped its head around and hissed, showing fangs.

Then the Sneasel suddenly looked to the left causing Nate to focus his attention there as well before getting hit in the side and then the Sneasel did something stupid, it bit Nate.

The moment its fangs drew blood from Nate's skin did my Nidorino roar in anger before grabbing the Sneasel by its legs with his own strong jaws and practically ripped it from himself before smashing the pokèmon against a tree repeatedly while poison dripped from Nate's wound and it was to expected that the Sneasel was poisoned as well, and then with a final roar Nate threw the pokèmon against the tree, its form fell to the ground before becoming limp as it died.

The same hiker we sent to look for a Mc. Dodrio found us an hour later, Josh and I looking with dried tears at Martins body and Danny just staring at the grass in shock, Piper lying in the grass while panting as her leg was still bleeding and the Sneasel being eaten by Nate.

What was the saying again .. 'Eat or be eaten' yes that was it.

Nate is a perfect example.

But I ordered him to kill it.

Does that make me a killer ?

I didn't get the time to answer the question my own mind made because the hiker hoisted us on his Onix and I fell asleep or passed out .. or I fell off the Onix.

I think it was the last one because I woke up in a hospital bed with several police officers and a Nurse Joy looking at me in worry. I stared at them for a while before on of the officers spoke up "You and the other boy, Danny, are the only ones hurt .. you fell of the Onix carrying you here and Danny is in shock right now . he'll be allright but now I want to know exactly what happend because your other friend wasn't much of a help"

I sighed, Josh would allways be Josh even in a life-and-death situation so I started to explain about the crazy man, Martin and the bloodthirsty Sneasel while the officer took notes and asked questions, he left after two hours because Nurse Joy was getting angry at him for 'disturbing her patient' and the officer said he'd be back and that we couldn't leave Oreburgh ..not that we could in this state anyway.

Then I asked a question that had been itching me for a while "Nurse Joy .. why do all of you look the same"

She smiled her always happy smile and chirped "We are not _exactly _the same, I have a bigger nose for example but the Joy family genes are all very strong from our mothers side causing us to look like exact replicas of her but we also have a tendency to get triplets or even more in one pregnancy but there are 'Black Mareep' if you want to call them that in our family like my brother Jay he is a boy and he's an exact copy of my dad .. does that answer your question ?" I nodded before saying a polite "Thank you"

"Oh wait .. are my pokèmon fine as well ?" I remembered I had to ask that as well.

"I thought you'd never ask, they're all okay but your Gligar is a little .. freaked out ? He tried to excape when I tried to examine him"

I shrugged, which hurt a lot, "Yeah .. My team isn't sane so don't worry"

She just smiled and walked away leaving me with only a sleeping Danny for company.

It gave me time to think, Why did the crazy man kill Martin ? Where was Martins starter ? Why did he have a G on his suit ? Why are my pokèmon weird ?

With that on my mind I fell asleep, dreaming of evil people, a bloodthirsty Sneasel and an escaping Gligar.

When I woke up I noticed my cell phone was playing its standard tune indicating I was being called, I searched in my bag untill I found it and answered it.

"Hello .. ?"  
"Stupid brat, never heard of a good answer like 'Hello this is ... speaking ?' brats these days .. never learned anything about proper greetings" a familiar voice on the other side of the line said.

"Who is this ?" I asked curiously.

A sigh was heard before the voice answered "It's Gardenia, you stupid idiot"

"Oh yeah .. could've known with the whole 'brats' stuff"

Gardenia sighed again before her voice became serious "Listen up, Roark called to inform me and the other leaders of your little incident and I have just one question .. did you_ have _to bring the pokèmon down with force .. like the Gyarados attack ?"

I thought of the Sneasels eyes and shuddered before mumbling "Yeah .. I guess"

"Shit !" I heard Gardenia curse before the line went dead.

"Hello .. hello ? and she scolds me for not having manners .. " I turned my cell phone off and put it back in my bag, I wondered why Gardenia reacted the way she did about my answer before shrugging it off, it wasn't my business anyway.

* * *

_**Still no spellchecker so I did my best but there may be mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I didn't steal the English crown jewels .. oh wait wrong one .. I don't own pokèmon ...**_

**There it is the 13th chapter *Crowd cheers* and it has scary guy and scary , now dead , pokèmon !**  
**Why you ask ? Because thirteen is commonly used as a number of EVIL *Insert evil laughter* so I couldn't resist torturing my poor characters.**  
**Clearing things up;**  
**1. Who is Martin ? Re-read chapter one ;) he was meant to die.**  
**2. "The name's Amber here, Are you gay ?" ? First of all I have nothing against gay people because me and my parents are friends with a couple ever since I was little and they are some oft the most awesome people to exist + I added this because I questioned if Josh would turn out that way or not .. guess not.**  
**3. Is Amber some escaped mental patient ? Probably ? yes *rolls eyes* won't tell just yet .. but she's .. weird .. like all my other characters.**  
**4. You just killed a Sneasel and a human .. Bad you ! Yep, my mind is pure evil so it had to find a way to get in the story and this is how *insert more evil laughter* + this is no sparkly rainbow story .. most of the time.**  
**5. *sigh* Jacob is going to destroy evil french speaking guy and save the world .. cliché. No he isn't .. do you see him saving the world with a Nidorino, Bidoof,Buneary and a 'energetic' Gligar ? I don't.**  
**Reviewers:**  
**Neelyn8r:**  
**Glad you like the name !**  
**I like writing Gardenia too, I found her a little too enthusiastic in the anime so I changed her.**  
**Hope you like this chapter as well !**

**Omega the Omniscient:**  
**Never mock a sister with an Ipod amigo, they can be vicious and scary (Me being the sister with an Ipod) but also beware of brothers with a game .. that's even scarier.**  
**Hope this chapter is ass non-dissapointing as the others then ! Fake names are easy to do and Jacob and co aren't the smartest in the bunch so this is probably the best they can do anyway,**  
**"Just Believe !" ... ... ... *goes to sit in a corner* sorry I'm not too optimistic .. nor am I pessimistic .. I'm in between.**  
***Hides in a corner and cries* modern dance *cries more* it actually gave me a nightmare a few days ago .. I had to dance and broke my ankle and then I fell and re-broke my collarbone (did that this year when falling off a horse, it's not a reccomendable bone to break) but I'm good now and about my dilligence (googled the word) I'm only 'dilligent ?' when doing something I like.**  
**And about Ryan having unlimited resources that's mostly true, and do you notice French guy ? I'm thinking about naming him Pierre *CoughCough***

_**Translation of the french (used whatever knowledge I have off the language + google translator so feel free to tell me if it's wrong) and it's done dutch-french so this is my french-english way of translating it.  
**"Merde, je n'aime pas le sang sur mes vêtements .. ah les enfants" = Shit I don't like blood on my clothes .. ah children  
"Très fantastique les enfats ont des cerveaux .. " = Fantastic the children have brains ..  
"Pitié .. how do zee say ? Pity non ? I haz to kill zee children now .. mais oui une affectation es une affectation no ? Zee show must go on" = Pity, ... , But an assignment is an assingment, ...  
"Oui André .. c'est une fête non ?" = Yes André .. it's a feast isn't it ?  
"Aurevoir" = Goodbye_

**Really long authors note again .. anyway, if I work really hard the next update will be here before/on Thursday, I'm also getting my puppy that day *Squeals like some fangirl* so happy ~  
And leave a review people ... please ? :)**


	14. Questions without answers

"_I have forseen that you would ask this question, they all do, so let me explain.  
Several have tried where many have failed, becoming a trainer is not about strenght nor friendship for it is all about your will to survive, if you have none you will not succeed._

_This does not mean that just wanting to survive will make you succeed, oh no it's far more complicated than that .. but what knowledge you gain if I just told you the answer right now ?"_

Sabrina, Saffron City Gym Leader in an interiew with 'Kanto Weekly' (June 28th, 2529)

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Questions without answers**

I fell asleep after my quick 'chat' with Gardenia only to be waken up by a frantic Josh that nearly started crying when he saw me and Danny before saying something I couldn't quite hear.

"What ?" I mumbled, yawning slightly.

"I said .." sniff "Have you" sniff "whatched the news ?"

I shook my head, causing another wave of pain to flow through me, Nurse Joy told me didn't break any bones but I might have a sprained ankle and a rather big bruise on the head so I had to stay in bed, not that I minded because a hospital bed vs some random patch of grass ? Hospital bed wins.

"They no .. you have to see it yourself" he turned on the television in front of my bed, Danny groaned in his sleep and turned over but didn't wake up.

A newsreporter was standing in front of what appeared to be a city while various other reporters could be seen around her.

"It's utter chaos here as you can see .. people are being evacuated right now by officials and-" her hand went to her ear "- I just heard that the Champion, Steven Stone himself, has made an appearance near the Slateport City Pokèmon Center and .. –" her hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened "-The individuals that took over the city have released several pokèmon and are .. the Center is on fire now people .. oh my .. "

The woman walked away, eyes still wide and face pale and a male reporter walked in front of the camera.

"My colleauge is unfortunately unable to continue" his voice sounded shaky but the tried to look calm "The Pokèmon Center is on fire but several firefighters are trying to control the fire, and word has reached me that Winona herself is on her way to Slateport per Pidgeot to offer assistance and –" his voice was cut off by a loud bang followed by a raw, primal roar "- Someone has just released a Salamance, friend or foe is unknown and it is .. it's coming our way ! Mark, Evan, we have to run .. now !" the screen turned black and a Slaking was seen sleeping with the text "We are expierencing some techical difficulties so please sit back and wait"

My eyes were wide, as I gripped my sheet hard enough to make my knuckled white.

"Wha .. what happened ?" I managed to say, my voice as shaky as the voice from the television.

"It was a terrorist attack, or so they say .. they took hold of the center first and demanded that they handed over their pokèmon .. one guy with a Gardevoir managed to teleport away and alert the police who in turn alerted Steven Stone .. the Hoenn Champion"  
"Yeah .. I think I know him, he's the best of the best in Hoenn right ?"  
Josh nodded "And one of the officers that interrogated us came by, they think our crazy man had something to do with this .. "  
"They _think ?_" I repeated, my voice mocking.

"They think Josh, like I thaught that Babies came from a Pelipper or you and your 'I saw Mew on the bus' phase okay, I don't want to hear what they _think _because no matter what they think Martin is still dead ! Dead Josh, dead !" my voice went hysterical.

The next thing I saw was a not-so-happy Nurse Joy running over to me with a needle in her hand, she forced a smile on her face as she looked at me before pushing me back in my pillows and injecting the needle in my arm.

Everything went blurry and I fell asleep.

I dreamt of fluffy Mareep hopping around me, occasionally shocking me, but still .. then their soft bleeting turned into a crazy, French voice saying "Kill zee children" and I woke up, covered in sweat.

I looked around and saw that Danny's bed was empty, then I fell alseep again .. without needles this time.

When I woke up again I saw Josh sitting in one of the chairs, his face in his hands as he looked to the white carpet on the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I said before" I said, my voice strained "I .. it's just .. Martin and I may not have been the best of friends but still .. we know .. knew .. him and he wasn't some kid we see on the television at home, he's someone we knew .. and liked .. it's hard okay ? It's hard seeing someone you knew lying on the ground without breathing"

Josh just nodded, not saying anything and I continued.

"I mean yeah it's the risk of being a trainer .. but being _murdered _wasn't supposed to be one of these risk it's-"

My voice was cut off by the sound of the television.

Heavy breathing was heard from behind the camera, the images were blurry and a crack was on the lens as a voice spoke "This is Evan Jones, cameraman for Sinnoh News .. it appears that I'm the only one here .. " his voice was cut off by a primal roar "The Salamance attacked the others .. " the voice paused "They wore an all black suit .. with a yellow R on it .." the voice became hoarse and the camera view became even more blurry "Emma I love .. I .. I wanted to propose .. so sorry .. so-" the voice was cut off again by a blast of purple energy shot towards the camera, the screen became black again before the sleeping Slaking appeared again only to be replaced by a dishelved looking woman that had obviously been crying.

"This is Janet Allwin and I'm here to update you on.. excuse me" she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief "I'm sorry, I'm here to update you on the situation"  
She grabbed the papers that were on a table in front of her and started reading "Inhabitants of the city have managed to contact various outsiders, including us and provided us with inside-information from the city itself, this is what happened once the connection was lost with our crew" the woman's voice faltered a bit.

"Steven Stone, the Hoenn champion, and Winona have succesfully managed to either kill or capture the terrorists and they are now being contained in a building heavily guarded by the army and several other Gymleaders" she read her papers again.

"The exact amount of casualties is unknown but it appears this was only an attack aimed at the Center and City self, sadly enough they did aim their attacks at some people including our very own staff .. our condoleances to whoever may or may not have lost someone .. this will be repeated several times in the next few hours untill we have more information"

Josh turned the television off, his eyes were wide with what he had just seen.

"That guy .. a Salamance .. eh ?"

I just shook my head, not believing any of this.

Then Danny ran through the open doorway, "Have you just seen that ?" he said, his normally soft voice sounding surprised and scared.

I nodded, Josh was still looking wide eyed at the screen that repeated the news again.

We sat there for a good hour, watching the news before I convinced Nurse Joy to let me go downstairs to the main area was.

Lots of trainers were scattered around the room, most of them were squashed together on the couches they placed around the tv hanging from one of the walls that was still repeating the news while some of them were sitting on the ground, or on chairs.

Nurse Joy secured a chair for me to sit down on because all my muscles hurt like I just fell off an Onix .. which in this case was the truth.

A group of teens were huddled together comforting 4 others who were crying, they had family in Slateport.

Others were having the same reaction Josh had, just staring and mumbling incoherent words and others looked at the screen with tears in their eyes.

Once again we were surrounded by chaos and the reminder of how cruel people could when given the right resources.

A reminder we didn't need or want.

But then you ask yourself a question, how can someone be so cruel ?  
Why do people hurt others ?  
When will things go majorly wrong ?

And you know, the answers never seem right.

* * *

_*** Drags herself in front of screen and re-attaches limbs* Hello there people .. it has been a while ... so here it comes ..  
I hereby give you my most sincere apologies for not updating faster .. and I don't own Pokèmon .. yet.**_

_**This one was late because of a lot of reasons including:  
One too-cute-for-his-own-good Puppy called Falco.  
Two annyoing guys that are in charge of our hockeyteam saying Tuesday evening "Tomorrow you all have to go back here and hockey just o get in some team you don't want to be in" which made my evening rather unproductional.  
A bunch of annoying teachers bombarding me with homework, tests and exams.  
**__**And my newest thing .. another story (Not nearly as important as this one but still) it's about pokèmon in OUR world .. and Apples .. might post it soon.  
And ofcourse the puppy .. again .. I love him .. he's cute 3  
*Coughs* lets get on with the story now ..**_

_**Chapter Fourteen, Questions without answers was is a short one made just to introduce my (for now) main villains .. anyone getting the hints I dropped in this chapter .. they help figuring out just who they are .. and I dropped quite a few thinks you have to connect to others from previous chapters *winkwink*  
1. Why does Jacob freak ? *Groans* oh come on people .. he's a kid that just nearly got killed, saw a dead friend and fell of an Onix .. give him his freaking-out day please *rollseyes*  
2. You are evil with killing that many and well .. everything ! I know I know .. it's the way **__I __like it, and my evil guys don't do pit-digging and Pikachu-stealing ..  
3. When will they get back on the road and do funny/stupid things again ? Soon .. soon !_

Reviewers:  
Omega the Omniscient:  
Thank you, I like my line-up of evil too !  
And thank you for liking the thing about Josh's sexuality-thing .. Amber will definetly come back .. just like Ed !  
Hope always exists but in my case I don't have any hope for (for example) Josh's intelligence or logic, Danny's .. Danny-ness and Jacob's pokèmon .. except Goliath .. he's awesome !  
Well here you got Gardenia's reaction explained, she obviously knew about this .. or did she ?  
And yes the French villian's name will hereby be ... Pierre ! .. it was either Pierre or Kevin so Pierre quickly won.  
Hope you enjoy this one as well !

Remember people .. reviews make me happy .. and make me write faster .. or at least try to !  
Next chapter will be on BEFORE next week, I PROMISE you that ! *Goes off to give puppy away to random people, burns books, locks door, quits hockey, sets school on fire* now I can write again ...


	15. Enter another unwanted travelling compan

"_When a living being is born it is nothing but a bundle of skin or fur, scales or feathers, and wishes for nothing but sustenance and warmth. The being bonds with whoever gives it attention, be it mother or trainer, caretaker of family, we are alike in more than form and colour, we all have emotions, likes, dislikes and more, if it wasn't for the fur, sclaes or feathers .. they would have been just like us, if they aren't already"_

Philip Aberworth,writer of the book _'Trust'_ (December 12th 2514)

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Enter another unwanted travelling companion**

The remaining part of the week we spent doing odd jobs in and around the center, my ankle healed well enough for me to stand and walk on it again, it wasn't sprained that badly or so Nurse Joy said, and we also trained our pokèmon a little .. or tried to.

Nate ignored me again and he walked away, only to return 2 days later with another of his smug expressions on his usually stoic face.

Garret tried to escape again only to be caught mid-air by another of Goliath's Fire Punches, and Bob made friends with every single miner in existance in this town, she walked in her usual slow pace towards the mines and came out being carried on the shoulders of a big scary miner-guy with a helmet and a shovel that reminded me of the scary guy in Eterna as he happily exclaimed in a deep voice about how Bob found another coal-digging-spot with lots of coal providing them with .. more coal ? When he saw me calling Bob he walked over to me and congratulated me with my 'Genius Pokèmon' and I mumbled and awkward "Yeah .. she's nice" before returning her to her pokèball and walking away to find Josh.

I found him with a teary eyed Danny who had all of his stuff in his own bag standing next to him and Josh looked like he just saw a ghost, or something.

Danny looked at me when he saw me and stuttered some words that I didn't quite catch before he repeated them, still stuttering, with a weak voice.

"I-I-i "gulp "a-a-a-m-m g-g-oing t-t-o q-q-q-uit tr-traveling for a-a w-while .. " he took a deep breath "I'msosorrypleasedon'thatemebutIdon'twanttodie!" he blurted it out without even breathing before he grabbed his bag and practically ran away, almost leaving a trail of dust, I frowned as I yelled at Danny to wait but to no avail, he was already too far away.

And with that, Danny left our little group.

I wasn't happy with what happened, sure I used him at first to get through Eterna Forest but that didn't mean I hadn't grown to like him, Josh probably considered him a friend too. But after what happened with Martin, the Gyarados attack and Ryan I didn't blame him for being scared and quitting, just sad.

While I was thinking I heard footsteps coming closer before Josh screamed and ducked behind me, I quickly saw what was the problem. There, a few steps from us, stood Amber who was smiling a scary smile before pouncing on Josh.

"Oh Joshie, how I've missed you !" she squealed before continuing in a dark voice "Why didn't you call" she sounded different than the last time we saw her.

Josh tried to push her off and I contemplated releasing Goliath to punch the probably bi-polar girl but decided against it, consider it another act of revenge for naming my Bidoof Bob. Yeah I still hold a grudge, who wouldn't when someone named a FEMALE Bidoof Bob ?

Amber continued to _flirt _(or I hoped that was what she was doing) and I quickly excused myself and walked back to the Center when I saw a flash of orange dashing away with a loud bark before it dissapeared behind a house. I shrugged, not thinking it was important and continued my way to the Center, once inside I noted that it was rather empty, most people already left, and I decided that we too needed to leave once more and with that in mind I went to search all my stuff (and Josh's) so we could leave tomorrow before setting out to find my pokèmon.

Nate took the longest to find and Garret wasn't even been out of his ball today but that didn't matter.

It turned out that Amber stayed at the center too and insisted on sharing a room with Josh who looked at me with a pained expression before I said the words that doomed him.

"Hey Amber .. do you want to give me your room so you can stay with Josh ?"  
Amber's face suddenly got such a scary glow I unconsciously stepped back before she nodded and went to gather her stuff while exclaiming "Oh Josh we'll have such a _good _time tonight, it'll be _great !_"  
Josh made a gagging sound before walking away, muttering about locking himself in the bathroom or drowning himself in the toilet.

I just grinned, revenge stays great.

After another non-canned meal we went to bed, I in Amber's room, and Amber in mine and Josh's. Boy this would be interesting. I let Goliath and Bob out for the night, they were the least likely to wander away (Goliath because he's _awesome _and Bob 'cause she's slow) so I let the land of dreams overtake me.

I woke up screaming and with a few drops of sweat on my forehead, the blankets being kicked from the bed. I had a nightmare, I was walking to the altar with some unknown girl while some idiot with a game-device of some sort was muttering about a girl named 'Zelda' being muddy and this scary guy in the back of the church was saying how he was some professional crime-lord who would kill me if I ever devorced his grand-daughter and this particular nasty Eevee was having a fight with Nate while Josh was crying over some T-Shirt that didn't fit Lola.

Really weird, and _really _scary.

After going downstairs to get breakfast I was once more given a nightmare-like scene.

Amber, exclaiming that she would join us, immediately.

Josh, laying on a couch, fainted.

Amber, smiling like the devil.

Josh, still not moving (He was breathing though, I checked)

Pancakes, burnt.  
And suddenly I knew this would _not _be my day, or Josh's, or my stomach's.

When eating my burnt pancakes it hit me, if Amber were to join us we would have a _girl _travelling with us .. she would annoy Josh (Or flirt, how you see it) and would have ... female .. monthly .. _stuff, _you know .. stuff .. that happens monthly .. I heard my mom scream to my dad about getting chocolate when he was home for a few weeks and when he ran towards the door he told me "Jacob, never denie a woman when she has her monthly stuff" and I just nodded, apparently it makes you want chocolate or something.

I bet Amber would be even more scary than she already is.

Poor Josh.

Poor me.

Poor us.

After breakfast I gathered my bag and waited for Josh and our new and unwanted travelling partner Amber. Josh walked to me and went to stand behind me while saying "Shrimp .. she's the devil herself .. please have Nate eat her .. or even Paul !" and then he hugged Lola forcefully and the Lotad just let it happen while glaring at the smirking Amber.

"Good mornin' guuuuyz" she mumbled, stretching the word guys to unnecesairy lenght as she scratched her short hair while looking at Josh with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Ready t' go ?" she saidwalking to Josh. Then Lola lost it, she forcefully released a small beam of water right into Amber's face. She turned red first, then purple and then she grew her normal colour as she looked deadly calm, like a Persian she had this deadly calm grace on her face, knowing that her opponent (A tiny Lotad) would lose if she wished so. Then she said in a forced-cute voice "Awww how _cute_" the word cute sounded twisted and weird coming from her but I ignored it, again, it wasn't my problem.

The girl had problems.

Major ones.

Once we were out of Orebrugh we had to climb up some muddy road, a guy on a bicycle ended up being forced to lend us his bike to get up there, Amber ended up stealing his bike. When I confronted her about it she just shrugged "What ? he can't get up here without the damn thing and I don't particulary fancy walkin' all the way, don't you agree Joshie ?" Josh hid his face behind his once again glaring Lotad saying something like "I want her to leave, I want her to leave" over and over again.

After another hour of walking and me losing to a hiker that insisted on a battle we ended up in front of a cave, Amber drove her bike inside without even saying a word and I looked at Josh as we shared a silent conversation before he came up with a brilliant idea.

"How about we turn around and hide, leaving _her _in the cave while we .. go another way or something ?"  
I grinned "Yeah .. I like the sound of that"  
We both grinned and I recalled my pokèmon as we walked away.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine, Jacob and the crew are (They may not like it)**_

Well .. I did update it ON Thursday didn't I ? anyway let's get on with the show:  
1. Why did Danny leave ? He's a shy guy (or I tried to make him look that way) and he couldn't handle the stress and scary things he's seen.  
2. Why did Amber join them ? Was only a matter of time, she has plans people .. good or bad ? you'll find out.  
3. Why talk about a female's 'monthly stuff' ? With me being a girl myself and trying to make this as realistic as possible it was inevitable, it is REAL people, almost every girl has it so not having it at all is just weird so I had to point it out (This is the main reason Jacob is a boy) and if you read/are reading Apples the main character is a girl which will be very annoying to write with all the stuff a girl has.  
Boys are just so much easier to write.

Reviewers:  
Neelyn8r:  
I always write sad things, it's my 'thing' I like it much better than rainbow sparkle stuff.  
I already wrote you (several) *cough* mails about Steven, and Weevees, and weddings, and T-Shirts .. and tulips and mills :D  
Glad you liked it, here is the 'less' sad chapter 15.

Omega The Omniscient:  
I'm happy you like Falco, my mom once had another Dutch Partridge Dog named Falco :)  
Yes I have summer vacation, if I didn't have it I would have died years ago.  
It's the reason I made that chapter, I don't like to rush things in one chapter where they are crying one second and happily chatting the next, their 'trauma's' will return on a later date because no kid can live normally after this, how I'm going to do this however is still a mystery (can't have them being scared of every leaf)  
I like writing from other people's perspectives but I mainly stick with Jacob's cause he's the main character and all that stuff.  
Pierre will return, like Ed (I probably like him the most out of the whole crew, except maybe Goliath because he is amazing)  
**No breaks for now and an even more busy schedule so I can't say when I'll update again ;(  
I don't want a real tradegy with only crying and stuff, it still has humor .. I think .. hmm ..  
The worst that can happen, honest answer ?  
I will be riding my bike to school, in the rain, when my favorite horse just died so did my computer, my parents and grandparents and brother as well, my dog will be run over and I will have multiple tests in one day only to end up being drowned when some random flood will come.  
Most positive ? Winning the lottery and moving to Texas.**

TwewyReaperGirl:  
Won't quit hockey, promise !  
Just updated (as you can see) and the chapter is less sad than the previous, although another horrendus tradgedy might just happen ;)  
Anyway, really glad you got the guts to review so you get this chapter's cookie/medal/award/whatever you want and please do review again .. I likez reviewzzz ... *drools*

Next update might take a while ... won't be longer than a week and a half though I PROMISE you that.


	16. Enter the faces from the past

_"Seeing as much as I did makes you wish you were blind, feeling as much as I did makes you wish you were numb, experiencing as much as I did makes you wish you were someone else, who I am ? I am your team, your partner, your comrades and your friend._

_I am one and I am many, I am pokémon"__  
_Isabella Campell-Jones, Head of the People For Pokémon organisation (December 5th, 2528)

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Enter the faces from the past.**

We hid behind a group of rocks when he heard her, screaming loudly as she searched us, her voice nothing but anger. I still swear that Amber is bi-polar, just look at her. Josh didn't dare to breathe, his face was stuck in a frightened way as he kept on staring ahead of him, scared to be found by the devil reincarnated, yes I mean Amber, as we waited. And waited. And waited some more.

It took two hours for the screaming to stop only to be replaced by a even scarier sound as Amber was probably pacing around as she said "Joshie if you hear this you'll die .. I'll slowly dismember you before roasting you over a stick and .. " I placed my hands atop of my ears and tried not to listen, it brought back unwanted memories from the man that tried to kill us and I shuddered before grabbing something to distract myself.

It ended up being my cellphone, I missed about 37 calls from my mom, which I all deleted, and was soon busy pushing various buttons just to see what happened. And yes I made sure the sound was off, I don't have a death wish. I ended up finding I had wireless connection to the internet ! I scanned the search engine for interesting news when I saw a piece about the attack at Slaterport, I selected it and the page began to load, very .. _very _slowly.

_"The Slaterport attack has not yet been claimed by either an individual nor a group but various insiders have reported that the old criminal organisations, Team Rocket for example, might have resurfaced and once again tried to get world domination, or in the Rocket's case money. Various eye-witnesses have seen a yellow R on the jackets the terrorists in Slaterport wore and people are now speculating what it might mean, we from the Daily Tailow believe it to just be a bunch of sick people that should be treated like a disease, annhihilate it before it can do damage. With this new insight more trainers in Hoenn have joined the manhunt for those that wear a yellow R on any piece of clothing to avenge the Slaterport Attack__, not caring that they could be innocent at all for the thirst for vengeance is to strong and we off the Daily Tailow agree with those trainers, make those people suffer.  
Amanda and Gerald Weithfield, The Daily Tailow"_

The Daily Tailow was known for it's rather blunt articles on subjects that could be touchy, but they never lied they only added their opinions. All they would print was the truth, and if they said that Hoenn trainers were hunting down the terrorists than it was the truth.

I silently showed Josh the article and he grew even paler and looked at me with questionmarks visible in his eyes "Yeah .. it's true" I whispered, not to let Amber hear us .. wherever she was.

After fifteen minutes of being bored I decided to let Bob be our scout and have her look wheter Amber was near, why the Bidoof ? Because they are as common as dirt and a Nidorino or Buneary would draw unwanted attention from _her_. And Garret would probably escape, I haven't let the guy out from his ball in quite som time now .. well .. maybe I'll let him out today, to train or at least attempt to.

Or not, but first we had to focus on operation AMBER, aka operation All Men Be Equally on the Run. Bob returned after about twenty minutes and when I asked her if Amber was near she just gnawed on a rock, so much for help from my pokémon. Josh then decided it would be safe enough for him to stand up and actually do something and we walked a little bit further away from the entrance of the cave, hiding behind the equally boring brown-ish rocks would probably work, right ?

I didn't waste any time letting my pokémon out of their respective balls, only to find out when I attempted to grab Nate's that I grabbed Goliath's and soon I was busy writing with a thick yellow marker pen that Josh managed to find inside of his bed on each of my pokémon's balls, Nate got the sign you see on containers with toxic stuff inside of it, Goliath a GO, Bob was lucky enough to get her whole name, and Garret got a GA. Josh only let Lola out of her ball just to hug her some more and whisper mindless promises about winning contests and being superstars. I sighed and fumbled with Garret's ball contemplating if I should or should not let him out of what would probably feel like his prison. Maybe pokéballs were very comfortable and they liked being inside of it, maybe they were empty grey spheres without food, water, and a toilet .. if that is true than that means they can never .. _ever _go to the toilet when being held in their balls .. which would be nothing but pure agony. And I'm the one that keeps them captive in those things .. I decided to ignore the matter would I ever want to continue my journey with a good conscience and without feeling immense guilt when I returned my pokémon to their respective prisons.

It was then, when I was utterly failing at not-thinking about the deeper philosophy of the red-and-white capture machines that I heard a familiar voice from behind me.  
"And what're y'all doin' 'round here ?" it said and when I turned around I was face to face with Ed, no Serlena or Abraham in sight, just good ole Ed. I wa so happy to see him that even though we weren't friends or anything I could have kissed the guy, Josh just jumped up and down while rapidly explaining _everything _that happened in the time he was busy beating people or something, I just nodded and said "Yeah" or "That's how it went" every few seconds while a frown became more and more apparent on Ed's face.

"So .. if ah'm correct y'all were atacked by some guy speaking French that killed yer friend Marwin ?" "Martin." "Sure, Martin it is, and then that crazy girl Amber joined ye when Danny left, am I right ?" Josh and I nodded in sync. "Holy crap man .. that sucks"  
We both nodded again as Ed continued "And now ye want the great Ed to help ye out ?"  
And we nodded again, could nodding give you a whiplash ?  
Ed grinned as he watched us "Sure deal guys, I'll help ye out with the girl, no girl can resist the Ed so she'll leave ya alone Josh"

Grateful for Ed's help we decided to wait untill evening fell to walk through the cave, all Ed's idea, and he'd sent Arr and V and his newly aquired Que (a Quagsire) out to help us surviving the cave, and the Amber inside of it, and in the time we had left he'd even help us train. And sure we were once again having an innocent bystander to get us through a cave (not because we're afraid but because  
there is an Amber in there) and yes he'd probably get traumatized in the process, but then again .. as long as I'm fine and Josh's fine then it's alright.

By the time we found a decent place to train it was around three o'clock and I decided that my pokémon too should have their food, Nate and Bob excluded, and asked Josh if he wanted to let Paul out too, which he didn't. The moment I threw Garret's pokéball in the air he was gone, the purple-ish pokémon leaving in a flash only to once again be stopped by a mid-air tackle from my awesome Buneary, just because he's awesome. And within half an hour the Gligar was so exhausted he fell to the ground and crawled to the plate with the food on it and within two minutes it was all gone, even the plate.

But seeing how I didn't have the slightest idea about _how _to train the Gligar I let him, forced, him back in his ball. Then I turned my attention back to Bob and I swore I could hear the theme music that was played in every movie when the villain got an evil plan to rule the world, my evil plan consisted of training Bob for she still is the weakest, and dumbest, pokémon I had. And soon Bob and I set out in search for weak pokémon.

The weak pokémon turned out to be a flock of Starly that were extremely weak and soon we were down to the last one. "Tackle it again Bob, come on !" I yelled as Bob waggled to the fat Starly that was flying towards her and pecking her head, which apparently didn't hurt the Bidoof much for she ignored it, and when the Starly landed she finally tackled it and once again the advantage of being a very, very heavy pokémon was used to her advantage as the Starly fainted. I won, again. But then it happened, the faint silver glow took over Bob's body as she began to transfrom. _Shit _was the only thouht that ran through my head as I pictured myself with a huge Bibarel trailing behind us, requiring tons of food and slowing us down even more. So I did the only thing I could, I grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at her now transforming head and after throwing some heavier rocks the glowing stopped and she shrank back to her original form, a simple Bidoof. I could've cried at how happy I was seeing her as a Bidoof .. the only problem was the fact that she appeared to be unconscious and she had a few big lumps on her head .. but that didn't mind for she was still a Bidoof.  
And no annoying,ugly and dumb, and not to mention fat, Bibarel standing in her place.

When I returned to where Josh and Ed were training, or rather just sitting and shouting random orders in Ed's case or sitting and just wathcing in Josh's, I was still pale and shaken from my not-so-near-dead experience with Bob and sat down to play some more with my cellphone while watching Nate and Goliath battle Arr and Que, V was silently watching from the sidelines. "Jacob, " Ed yelled from his position a few metres away from me "Why aren't ye ordering ye'rr pokémon ?" I shrugged "Well .. Nate doesn't listen and Goliath's cool enough to do it himself ... " Josh looked at Ed as he made some hand gestures "aka he can't order Nate and he is too busy hero-worshipping his Buneary, which is a girly pokémon now I think of it, to order him around .. isn't it Shrimp ?" I just glared and mouthed 'Paul' as Josh gulped and when I mouthed 'Amber' he visibly shuddered.  
He's such an easily scared person.  
Which I, of course, use to my advantage when necessary.  
And no, I didn't forget my totally normal phobia of .. _bugs _.. because that is normal and isn't almost everyone afraid of bugs ? Except Josh, and Danny, and Ed, and my parents, and Lisa, Amber has been a bug in a previous life, it explains why I'm scared of her, but the rest of the people will probably agree with me and my plan to rid the world of bugs and make it a better place. That, and to one day own my own Growlithe, that would be awesome.

When evening fell we grabbed our flashlights, pokémon and went in the cave, Ed walked up front with me and Josh trailing behind and our pokémon forming an egg-shaped circle around us, all of them minus Nate for he once again left to go his own way, and I stil didn't care.  
Then we heard a sound behind us, a bark of some sorts and when we aimed our lights at it a red-orange blur once again sped by us but not before peeing on Ed's shoes, I suddenly got a deja-vu feeling as I recalled similar encounters with blurs of red-orange. Weird ...

We ate our lovely dinner, canned Magikarp and Ed got himself a nice fire-roasted Zubat at which he commented it tasted _just _like Pidgey which Josh and I didn't believe.  
I got Goliath to Fire-Punch some Geodudes which sadly enough didn't have any effect except for the fact that some of the Geodude's rock-hard skin melted, which was incredibly funny to watch but turned out not to be funny when we got chased by an angry Graveler only to have it Razor-Leafed into unconsciousness. Bless V and his grass-pokémon-awesomeness.  
It was Nate, who was apparantly walking about 50 metres behind us, who first reacted to the sound that carried through the cave. With a loud growl that sounded even scarier when resounding off the walls of the cave he charged forwards only to stop in front of Ed, his big ears focused on something we didn't hear in front of us.  
"oh oh oh, tres magnifique !" a feminine voice said from the shadows, I suddenly got Nate's reaction, it was French. I unconsciously stepped a few steps back and watched the shadows with a frown, who was the owner of the voice ? Then a woman stepped forwards, dressed in a ridiculusly big dress and with a Missmagius floating behind her, it was Josh who spoke first.  
"You are Fantina !" he nearly squealed as he charged forward to grab her hands, regardless of the fact that he tripped over some rocks in the process, and soon started talking again.  
"You are the Hearthome Gymleader as well as a top coördinator and a trainer of Ghost-pokémon and I've been your fan since like .. forever !" he said, voice overly happy, as he started rambling about him wanting to be just as good and about his Lola, he purposely ignored Paul, and then proceeded to show her Lola and sum up her good points untill Fantina saw slightly green.

"Now I understand Pierre's reasons" she mumbled with a disdainfull look as she watched Josh's rambling, "Excusez moi, I must leave zee now for I have more things to do in my .. eh .. gym ..oui en mon gym !" and with that she left quickly, a remarkable feat while wearing that dress.

Josh continued talking about Fantina for another fifteen minutes even after she left and I had to silence him with a "Did I hear Amber ?" which in fact even made me scared a little and I gave Nate some remains from our Magikarp lunch for actually doing something that could be discribed as nice, or he was trying to get even on the evil Frenchman. Anyway, it was nice and to get him to do that again I might have to reward him .. like one would with a pet Skitty.  
Only my Skitty has poisonous spikes and only cares about himself.  
And definetly isn't cute or cuddly, definetly not.

Then I heard the screeching of tires from the right and I nearly wet my pants as I recalled that Amber had stolen a bike not to long ago, oh crap.  
"Ed" I whispered, "Ed it's her, she's here !" Ed flashed me a grin before straightening his clothes and whispered back "Le'me do this for ye, it'll be easeh" as he walked towards where the sound came from, and then, from the shadows and with imaginary scary music came Amber. She looked as scary as ever as she stared at Josh with a mix of confusion and anger and at me with pure, blinding hate. I'm going to die.

"So," Amber began "You dumped me in a cave, how .. _lovely_" she hissed as she pointed to the bike now lying in the dust and then at herself and the cave. "And to think about how _nice _I've been to you .. to just dump me like that you little pests" she said, venom leaking from her voice, "And now I'm going to-" she suddenly looked at Ed "-What ?" for Ed was looking at her with eyes staring at her with a cold stare from under his cowboy-hat and a not-so-amused thin line that appeared to be his lips. "So lady ah hear ye've been annoyin' my mates here" he said, voice sharp "And ah dun like that now do ah ?" he mentioned his team "And now ah've got to ask ye _real _nice to leave mmkay ?" it wasn't exactly how we suspected he'd do it, we guessed he would charm her, but it worked right ? But then he looked at her again and suddenly something wary appeared in his eyes "Holy .. ye'r _that _Amber aint ya ?"  
Amber nodded with a tight and forced smile as her 'other' side appeared "Oh dearies yes I am!" she said with a cheerful voice.

Ed looked at us with an unhappy look in his eyes "for Amber here .. killed her teacher and has stolen all but one of all the pokémon she owns"

-O-o-O-o-O-  
Meanwhile  
-O-o-O-o-O-

The woman's voice sounded angry through the phone as she spoke in a foreign language while occasionally spitting out some English. "I saw zee children myself ! Ze young one was gone mais c'est-" her voice was cut off by a man's "-C'est impossible !" he shouted through his end of the phone before the woman started speaking again "Non ! Pierre, I saw zem _myself _do you not trust me ?" The man's voice once again started speaking, slightly calmer now "I do, ma cheri, mais .. do not hate me for doubting ma chere .. now we will just have to try again, non ?" and he hung up.  
The woman's maniacal laugh was heard resounding of the walls of the Hearthome Gym for minutes before the same twisted smirk appeared on her face as it had once done on the man'

* * *

**_YES HALLELUHJAH I MANAGED TO UPDATE, NOT THANKS TO YOU STUPID NOT-WORKING WI-FI !  
Sorry, that had te be done. Chapter itself has 3155 words.  
Disclaimer: I own my computer, Jacob, Josh and the crew, I own a Nintendo DS and every single pokémon generation (the games) made and I own several books, sadly enough I don't own Pokémon or this laptop, or a good wi-fi connection ;(  
_****  
_Neelyn8r and I are now selling tickets for her Rocky (Jolteon) and my Nate (Nidorino) their underground match in the Goldenrod City Underground, buy your ticket now for 35,50 euros ! It's a bargain, and for every 15 tickets someone will get a meet and greet with either Nate or Rocky, BEWARE: We do NOT take responsibility for any injury, or death, or traumas, or paralysis, or poisoning, sustained by either of them._**

**_It took me sooooo long to get enough time to write this chap, and I'm happy with how it turned out, not exactly how I planned it (it would've been much shorter) and seeing how I wrote it once but it died I changed lots of things compared to that one, they would´ve battled a Togepi and trained Garret, otherwise: boring ~  
But it's here now and I'm very glad I could finally update, I felt very bad for not doing so earlier, and I really hope you guys like it too !  
Oh and Neelyn8r, my wi-fi is so slow I have to wait for half an hour to type the short message I wrote you quite some time ago so I'll try to reply soon, I did read it though, and the same goes for writing reviews etc .. in short: It sucks._**

**_Explaining things:_**  
**_1. What is the stupid orange-red blur ? If you haven't found out by now you're slow, or I'm not as smart as I thought._**  
**_2. Why did Jacob stop Bob from evolving ? Think and it will all make sense ... aka, reread his thoughts about it._**  
**_3. Fantina, seriously ? Oh yes dear readers, everything is posible in the deep, dark hole that is my mind .. I did a repainting job on it some timw ago, it used to be all pink and sparkleeehh ~ *Gives erveryone love,unicorns,pink hats, and cake* yay ~_**

**_Reviewers:_**  
**_TwewyReaperGirl:_**  
**_The writer person totally loves reviews, they make her day ! Which is currently filled with lounging in a chair while wearing all the clothes I can find (Socks, pants,long sleeved shirt, a sweater) which pisses of my mom because it's very hot here (According to Dutch standards) and I guess most of us is still in school, except for the rare adult reading this but they are working ;) GIMME CHOCOLATE ! my Larvitar likes chocolate ... ;D_**

**_Omega The Omniscient:_**  
**_*Cue scary music and insane laughter* I loveeeee making villians, says the girl afraid of horror movies, and did I succeed in making Amber even scarier ? Your reason for Danny's leaving is exactly mine, he wouldn't last long .. Amber probably will now we know some of her dirty secrets ! Well seeing how I and most other girls have the *coughcough* monthly stuff *coughcough* I can easily tell you that in my case it sucks and I would NOT go on some journey through some foreign place, through rain and wind, sandstorms etc ... the fact that I have to walk already makes me love the fact that I'm not Jacob, or Josh, imagine being Nate !_**

**_Neelyn8r:_**  
**_Do you still like Amber now ? I do, but I made her .. Xena Warrior Princess goes evil, Ed Saves the Day ! and Danny is fine .. I guess .. poor him ... and let the money flow in for our match ! Maybe we can use your suggestion and have others of our teams fight as well ... *has $ for eyes* I can see myself in a BIIIIGGG house with a BIIIGGG car (Which I can't even drive) and a BIIIIGGG television._**

**_Next update ? Honestly don't know .. did this chapter in one afternoon .. sitting in a chair .. ... anyway. I will return home next Friday the 22th I believe and then updates will be regular and at least 2/3 times a WEEK ;)  
Don't hate me for taking so long, please leave a review and tell me what you think .. or leave me a chocolate cake, or just saying 'HI !' fine too ..  
_**


	17. Battle between giants

**_Important: First read chapter 16 which is the previous one again ;)  
Enjoy !_**

* * *

"_Okay you stupid brat, I'll do this stupid interview for your stupid newspaper, but don't you and your spoiled little buddies use this for anything but that stupid little paper thingie you have or I'll (The writer has decided to leave this to your imagination). So ... what ? You want to ask me about enemies ? (Gardenia laughs) I have many enemies, hell, most of the brats that manage to defeat me are either deathly afraid of me or hate me to death .. yes .. enemies are so damn common around here .. you brats just can't handle some of the friendly words the sailors invented anymore .. pity .. brats"  
_Gardenia, Interview with Gymleaders Today (26th of October, 2532 )

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Battle between giants**

I swore I would have fainted if it wasn't for the fact that Amber might just end up killing me while I was out, Josh stepped back and actually grabbed Paul's pokéball, seeing as he was the only pokémon capable of hurting someone, and I glanced at Goliath and I saw Ed doing the same with his team while Amber just grinned. "Never expected that huh ?" she began "Yes I killed my damn teacher, yes I have stolen most of my _team_, so what ?" she nearly spat the words out in anger. "Because I _rock_ at battling, because I just need one more frigging badge before I can challenge miss Champion and _rule _this region !" she yelled while waving her arms in the air. Then Ed spoke up "How can ye challenge Gyms when a'most evereh Gymleader 'round here knows yer face ?" Amber smiled a sickenly sweet smile at that "Oh dearie, you've got brains under that hat of yours, how sweet ... but to answer your question .. I just steal them of course !" she happily chirped the whole sentence while looking at us as if we're dumb before continuing "This stupid region here isn't as perfect as you think it is anymore, no .. it'll soon be just like the others for he-" her voice was cut of by a brilliant spark of light followed by a roar as two pokémon stepped from the shadows. I focused my eyes and soon recognised them, one was a Luxray and the other a ... a Tyrantitar ?  
"Amber," a cool voce said as a person stepped from behind the Luxray "I heard your voice all the way from Snowpoint" and then I recognised the person the voice belonged to, it was the blonde girl from Eterna. "You" Amber hissed, "It's always _you _isn't it ?" before throwing a pokéball on the field "Esther finish off that stupid girl with your Hydropump !" The pokémon she released appeared to be a Blastoise as it's cannons started making weird noises sounding a lot like water running through a sewer before the blonde girl yelled her own order "Flash, I want that Blastoise gone !" and with a mere flick of her wrist her Luxray began to spark around it's body before it released wave after wave of cackling electricity at the Blastoise, rendering it unconscious or even dead before it could fire it's own attack and that's when reality hit me. We. Were. In. A. Cave.  
One that could very well collapse on us thanks to their battle, oh crap ..

"Err ... say .. we are in a cave right now .. yeah .. so can you .. like .. kill each other outside please .. I don't want to die .. yeah ?" I said, afraid to say something that would anger either of the girls into firing their attacks at me, but instead of killing me they just glared before Amber's happy-personality piped up again "Great idea Jaky-Jake we don't want you or Joshie to get hurt now, come on now, let's end this _outside _" she chirped with the same sickenly sweet smile as before before grabbing my and Josh's arms and dragging us with her to the now visible end of the cave, Ed and the other girl following behind us.

Once outside, in the dark for it was probably around midnight now, Amber released us and pushed us to the side with a "Whatch how a _real _trainer defeats the little girl" while the other girl just glared at her before saying in a mock-sweet voice "Say Amber-dear how about an all-out battle, just like old times" while trying to calm down her once again roaring Tyrantitar that was probably itching to kill off either Amber or one of her pokémon, Tyranitar is like you probably imagined on of these 'must be registered etc' pokémon, they are even allowed to be shot trough the head (multiple times for they are so strong) when going on a rampage. There once was another mountain in Sinnoh untill a wild Tyranitar went on a rampage and completely dissolved it into naught but rubble in less than two hours, it was higher than Mt. Coronet .. the Tyranitar was not seen again, nor was the mountain.

"Let's do it" Amber spat, "I'll win" at which the blonde girl just smirked and shook her head before grabbing her own bag and picking up a pokéball. "Shall we then ?" She asked pleasantly, "The weakest may begin, is it not ?" at which Amber said "How nice to hink about yourself" and the blonde girl grimaced before taking a different aproach "You begin"  
Amber grinned her cruel smile as she grabbed a ball from her belt and threw it in the air, out came a big ... _big _pokémon made completely out of steel, a Steelix.  
We then focused our flashlights on the blonde girl to see what she'd do when she suddenly grabbed a different one and released a red pokémon with dots, at which Ed mumbled it was a 'Ledyba' and ordered it to do a Flash and to keep it up, we then were able to turn off our flashlights and just watch this battle between two obviously strong trainers, one crazy and one rather .. well .. just weird. Then she picked the ball she had been holding and just said "Let's clear the stage for your teammate, Pyro it's up to you !" and out came a pokémon I recognised from the commercials on TV, it was a Magmortar. It hissed as it looked at the Steelix with glazed over eyes as if intoxicated before it breathed in, held its breath, and released a beam of red-hot fire straight at the Steelix. "Dig !" came the frantic command from Amber as the Steelix dug it's head in the ground and appeared to actually _eat _the ground when the blonde girl suddenly recalled her Magmortar. "Good" she just said, "Rex !" and the Tyranitar stepped on the make-shift battlefield. "Earthquake, shake it good." And with another loud roar the Tyranitar lowered its head to the ground before stomping on the ground with a force that shook my bones, I hope it didn't break anything important, and soon the world was shaking.  
Earthquake was one of the moves forbidden from use when in battle or training, only allowed to be used when being supervised by a League Official or a Gymleader, here there were none and it appeared to be on full power. Rocks began to shake, trees fell and Josh, Ed and I quickly did what we were told when in school, make yourself small and hind under a table of some sorts, sadly enough we didn't have those so we just made ourself small and hoped for the best outcome, and then when I least expected it did the Steelix resurface, it raised its big steel head and let out a pitiful whine before reaching out with its massive tail to hit the Tyranitar-Rex- that actually grabbed the tail with his tiny forepaws to brace himself against the hit before releasing another roar, and doing the exact same thing the Magmortar did before. He released a beam of fire, not as red-hot as the other, and burned the Steelix badly causing molten steel to drip from its body as it let go another pitiful roar.

The blonde girl sighed as she watched the Steelix trash around before making another simple hand gesture with a sigh before giving one simple order "I want it gone" and Rex snarled at the Steelix before opening its mouth, showcasing lots of sharp teeth in the process, and tiny flecks of orange energy flew around and after a very slow minute he shut his jaws, opened them and released both a roar and a beam of pure destruction at the Steelix and with a 'thud' it came down, shaking the earth where the earthquake hasn't, as it fainted.  
Amber's mouth was open, eyes wide in the light of the still ongoing Flash that came from the Ledyba as she started firing up a string of curses that would make a sailor proud before shouting "You stupid insufferable child ! You are such a .. argh ! I hate you, I really do and when I get back I'll kill you" she hissed the last part before turning to Josh and I "Joshie-poo, I'll come back for you, promise !" she blew him a kiss and glared at me before a red beam of light came from one of the pokéballs on her belt and she teleported away with an Alakazam.  
And with that she was gone, and I hoped for good.

Then the blonde girl walked over to us with her pokémon shadowing her every move as she shook our hands. "Joanna White, or Ann as I prefer to be called, I hope Amber hasn't given you any trouble ?" She introduced herself as she looked at the three of us. "Ed" Ed said without making a move to get up. "Josh, you were _fantastic_ out there" Josh said with sparkling eyes and then she looked at me. "I know you from Eterna !" I blurted out.  
Blonde girl, or Ann, raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Don't remember you" and I scratched my head before mumbling "Yeah .. and my name is Jacob" and I could feel my head getting red in embarrasment. Her Luxray looked at us with a disdainful look and then regarded our pokémon, it completely ignored poor Lola and his gaze landed on Que as it growled lightly at which Que just stared at the Luxray. Ann then lightly tapped the Luxray on its head with a frown before stating "I have to take my leave now, Goodbye" and she returned both of her pokémon before releasing a Fearow and hopping up, leaving in the nightsky.  
Leaving us with a fainted Steelix and a Ledyba hovering above us.  
But yeah, things are just peachy.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own (partially) a cute puppy that has given me many nice scars and eats my shoes, I own my shoes, I own a rabbit, and I still don't own pokémon .. Flash and Rex are mine though, so hands off !_**

**_haha, honestly didn't expect pdating this quick so don't get used to it, but then again compared to the previous one it is rather short at 1856 words ;)  
This is the longest battle-scene I've ever written, didn't expect it to be this long so I hope it's do-able ... I kind-off liked it.  
The first REAL update in quite some time now .. jay ;) *Does a little dance* I actually posted this just to get you read chapter 16 .. which I wrote and posted yesterday and thereby removed the silly authors note._**

**_Explaining stuff:_**  
**_1. Is Joanne/Ann a love interest ? Dunno._**  
**_2. Is Ed a cowboy ? Yes, if he was real I'd marry the guy._**  
**_3. What will happen to the Steelix and the Ledyba ? Don't know yet .._**

**_Reviewers:  
Omega The Omniscient:  
They are most certainly right, trust no one indeed ! French people usually are cool but here, they are Evil, EVIL I SAY ! MUAHAHAAa  
Happy you caught up to 'Orange Blur' .. poor Ryan ..  
Glad you liked the Amber twist, she was evil from the beginning !_**

**_IMPORTANT: As mentioned before there is a Steelix and a Ledyba left and I honestly have no idea what to do with them .. give me a suggestion please and I might just use it and NO the Steelix isn't level 100, seeing how an Onix can level up at any given time when given a Metal coat to hold ;d_**

**_Next update might just be quick, If I find the time I might even update this week .. keyword being MIGHT for I have many ideas for the next one and this was mainly a way of 'readying' things for chapter 18._**

**_Please leave a review ^^_**


	18. Being showed by the blind

"_Never before has anyone or anything ever made me stumble the way they did, they showed me my flaws, encouraged my abilities and showed me their form of friendship. Yet no one seems to understand that no matter how humane they might be sometimes they still are trapped in their own world of obeying your orders, acting to your will and being what you see fit for they are the masters of surviving, adapting to every situation with one goal in mind; making it out alive"  
_Gerald Wintherbee, First succesful blind pokémon trainer (30th of December, 2534)

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Being showed by the blind**

Ed ended up calling a friend of his that is one of the League Officials, don't get me wrong for he isn't one of the Elite Four, to dispose of the Steelix and the Blastoise that were still left inside the cave, the Ledyba was another matter on its own for Josh likes pokémon that might just be usefull in a way he thinks is .. usefull. In other words Lola can use 'pretty water contest moves' and the Ledyba 'Can do a lightshow to compliment Lola' and Paul 'Won't ever be mentioned again' and that's how Herby was brought into our little group. Not that Herby wanted to be a part of it of course, it put up a great fight, but ended up being captured by Josh after being pinned down by Goliath, V, Arr, Que and even Ed himself joined the little mountain of pokémon. And with captured I mean that a rope was tied to it, which was tied to Josh's belt for one can't capture a pokémon someone else owns. Josh decided to ignore that fact.

The League Official ended up being a very big man with a very big pokémon and a very big gun, they are required to carry them for they are a form of the army, and even his Machamp –Momo- carried one over one of its shoulders as they made various calls concerning the Steelix and the Blastoise, he ended up being able to get them out of Amber's 'care' and into that of his own thereby enabling himself to be able to capture them in a pokéball specifically designed for League Officials (Meaning it's a navy blue one with a L and a O on it in gold) and thanked us for our coöporation and, I'm telling the truth, gave us a nice amount of money for Amber has stolen the pokémon which meant they had a nice reward for the one (or more than one) to return them. I could now buy food for maybe a month ! And Josh managed to make some super-sad story about how the Ledyba was left here on its own and how the owner didn't want it you get the picture, then League Official then looked at me and Ed for assurance and Ed nodded while I just said "Yeah .. " and the League Officer proceeded to call some people and handed Josh an empty pokéball in which he re-captured the Ledyba, and finally got to drop the rope.  
But it wasn't for Josh's awesome lying-abilites, no, for the Official was shaking his head when he walked away. He probably just took pity on us.

Then we ended up collapsing on top of our sleeping bags and slept till noon, it was when I woke up that I remembered my probably comatose Bidoof I still hadn't given proper care, it then took us an hour of hiking and dodging hikers, and then half an hour of walking across flat ground to the famous city, Hearthome.

We first had to get through the Hearthome gateway-things, some major cities have them as a protection against had to show our ID's, name our reason for visiting and show our pokémon, have them checked for diseases, and then stand in a line for a check for any illegal weapons, even though most weapons are illegal.

Hearthome was situated in the heart of Sinnoh, which is why it's named Hearthome, and the second or third biggest city Sinnoh has. It has the biggest church, contest hall, a huge park where one is forbidden to walk _without _a pokémon, a Dojo, 'cute shops' (According to the pamphlets), a mansion near the city, and many, many other things. In other words; a tourist paradise where even trainers can have some fun.  
The only con it has is the fact that it has lots tourists from all other regions, giving everything a waiting time of an hour or two, even going to the toilets.  
But that all doesn't matter because it's a beautiful city, or so the pamphlets say.

When we entered the city it indeed was breathtaking, the huge church being the most obvious thing in the whole skyline, the pretty buildings and the sea of people walking around, flashing with their camera's and pointing at things while 'ooh' and 'aah' ing.

It was then that the sea of people suddenly parted in two halves and a pretty big space between them was apparent as a lone figure flanked by two big pokémon walked there, the boy was probably around 18 judging by height alone and wore sunglasses, a Mightyena with some weird white harness to which he held onto was on his left and a equally white stick was in his right, he was continually tapping with it on the ground, and walking next to the stick was an Arcanine and only then I saw the two pokémon walking a step or two behind the others, another Mightyena and a Gardevoir, the Mightyena even more intimidating than the other had its teeth bared for everyone to see as it snapped at anyone reaching out to it, but the Arcanine .. it was big .. and awesome .. and intimidating as well .. and looked strong .. and .. I want one. Ed whistled appreciating as he watched "Ye know who that un' is ?" Josh and I shook our heads "He's blind ya see, and has beaten erveryun' in Kanto 'cept their Champion, now he's doin' the Sinnoh League now ah heard, his name's Gerald, Gerald Wintherbee" then the blind guy's head whipped in our general direction as he slowly started making his way towards us, his Mightyena (the first one) apparently leading the way. He stopped a few steps in front of us and a smile appeared on his face "Ed !" he said in a loud voice as his left hand suddenly shot up and clapped Ed who had stepped forwards on his back. "Ger !" Ed said equally loud as he too clapped the other on his back, how the blind guy managed to hit Ed and not me, or Josh, or his Arcanine I didn't know. That's when the voice appeared: **In. My. Head. **_"do not fret, mortal, for I have no ill intentions. I am merely a messenger of my master to calm any strangers for I am the one guiding his limbs when touching someone" _and then it left. I looked at Josh who sported an equally freaked out expression on his face as he stared at the Gardevoir that shamelessly stared back, eyes as cold as ice. It was only then that I caught that Ed was looking at us expectantly, "freaks ya out doesn't it ?" he asked as I recalled the feeling that being talked in your gave you and shuddered before sarcastically remarking "yeah .. understatement of the year" and Josh just nodded, once again pale, as Ed continued "Anyway this here is mah' older cousin, Ger, from my da's side" he said proudly while the blind guy just shook his head "Ed always introduces me to everyone he knows, or doesn't know ... and he always pretends not to know me ... makes me question wheter he still looks up to me or is ashamed of me ... who knows ... ? " the first thing I noticed is how different Gerald aka blind guy spoke, no "ah, mah', ye'all" or anything similiar, weird.  
Then Josh spoke for the first time "Can that Gardevoir understand pokémon and like .. translate what they say over to you ?" blind guy turned his head in the general direction of where Josh stood and nodded "She can ... why ?" Josh shrugged "I have this feral Pachirisu .and I want to know why he hates me" it stayed silent for a while before the Gardevoir turned her attention to Josh and suddenly he grabbed Paul's ball and let him out.

The moment the Pachirisu's feet touched the ground he lunged at Josh only to suddenly hover a feet in the air and turned around to face the Gardevoir who was once again staring coolly at another unsespecting target and then Gerald started speaking again "Rhine says your Pachirisu detest staying locked up, hates your face, whishes you to die, does not like the Lotad, whishes to get more food, demands more time out of his ball and wants to remind you he can easily 'bite of your head and use it as a den' .. that's what he said" and then Josh immediately returned his pokémon and locked downright afraid, if not fearing for his life.  
"So .. can your Gardevoir do this for my Nidorino as well .. ?" I hesitantly asked, afraid of the outcome, as he nodded and soon Nate was hovering in the air while facing thr Gardevoir.  
"Your Nidorino is a stubborn creature, he ignored me .. Rhine that is ... and was fantasizing about a masked man that would die by his ..paws .. he did inform Rhine he desperately whishes to evolve once more" I sighed, starters were supposed to be loving, life-long friends .. not stoic and annoying Nidorino's.

After that another uncomfortable silence started that luckily was ended by the blind guy's voice saying "I could show you around Hearthome .. if that is what you whish ... ?"

Ed and Josh immediately accepted his offer while I contemplated the positive effects of him doing that and then remembered the fact he got lots of space to walk, that in mind I happily accepted with a "Yeah, sure" not minding that I once again used someone's good heart for my own use, not at all.

Gerald showed us around and occasionally stopped by sights to see, and evertime he did he made jokes about him not being able to see at all, we had to drag Josh away from the Contest Hall and me away from a 'Pokémon Trading Palace' where one can legally buy, sell, and trade pokémon and on the end of our now 4-hour tour we stopped in front of another huge and not to mention high building. "And this is the Hearthome gym, home of Fantina, Gym Leader, Contest Superstar and Ghost Master" and I gulped, for she –after all- was French.

I didn't know my feeling was right, that someone in that building was cursing loudly in French while looking at us, I didn't know the people standing in the shadows of some buildings were, I didn't know what was going to happen.  
Not yet anyway, and if I did I would have ran, or hidden, or pretend I was just a shadow or a tourist, or a tree ...

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own an Ipad (Ever since yesterday), I own a wallet, I own a pair of socks, I own a Glee DVD-Box, I own an CD from Adele and I don't own pokémon .. or the world .. or a whole lot of money :(_**

**BADA-BING BADA-BANG BADA-BOOM AND WE HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE O.o ?**  
**You all have to thank the CDW 'Common Dutch Weather' that consists of nothing but: RAIN.  
So here I am, a poor .. poor author of a story about poor .. poor characters sitting in a caravan with a very poor wi-fi connection listening to the sound of the rain while writing chapter after chapter.  
This means that as longs as it rains (If I believe the weather forecast it'll continue for a day or five) I'll be updating more regular.**

_**1939 words, another chapter only for the purpose of being an intro for the next one *cue evil laughter***_

_**Explaining:**_  
_**1. Josh kept the Ledyba ? Yep, it can do 'shiny lightshows !' so that's self-explaining.**_  
_**2. Blind guy ? Jacob isn't very .. used to people with any kind of handicap, so blind guy is how he calls him .. Jacob's weird.**_  
_**3. What's going to happen next ? Not going to tell.  
4. Why this as a chapter ? Because I want Jacob and Josh (and Ed for now) to do something normal, something like sight-seeing and I wanted to give more insight in both Paul and Nate .. not that Nate showed anything besides 2 things he wants to do .. and Paul has many demands .. and it was just funny to write on a rainy day and every story needs its not-so-important chapters right ? Next one will have my usual evil-ness and lotsa bad guys, evil french people etc so be prepared !**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Omega The Omniscient:**_  
_**Ann is a mysterie, but she is made from the female hero from my games, I name every single female hero in the game except the last one, her name is Susan ^^**_  
_**I took your advice, I wanted Ed to have the Steelix but that would be overpowering poor him so now League Official #1 has him, $5000 ? *Goes off to buy a horse* thank you xd**_  
_**The battle was a random thought on who would win, Rocky or Nate, same as we envisioned having Abby and Jacob marry, being locked in a broomshed, given anger-management, getting a divorce because of gangsta-granparents, being forced to "GET ME GRANDBABIES" in said broomshed, completely random .. but maybe we can make some random oneshot about it xd have to discuss with Neelyn8r though ;)**_

_**Next update ? As long as it rains I'll have seas of time, and rain, and we might even go home earlier (We live exactly 57 minutes away .. )**_


	19. Each action has a consequence

"_Hidden beneath the mask we all wear is a colour, be it a calm blue or a firy red, we always say 'the colour represents you' but in truth it is we that represent a colour ..for blue is the sea, the sky therefor we call it 'calm' and for red is the colour of 'hate' for it is unfortunately the colour of blood, blood that would not even be seen if it were not for our very existence.  
Colours are colours we created, names are names we created, just like ervery emotion and every action, no matter how 'inhumane' it is, we made it ourselves"  
_Joseph Dellwick, professor at the Mossdeep University (2nd of February, 2501)

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Each action has a consequence**

One minute I was staring at the Gym Bulding, the other I was pressed against the ground as the Arcanine pushed each and every one of our 'tour group' to the ground when the faint whizzing sound suddenly shot past us and ended in the walls with a loud "BANG" as small pieces of brick flew around and suddenly the Gardevoir hissed and shot up, eyes blazing red, as several familiar not-quite-round pieces of metal suddenly started hovering mid-air as they suddenly shot back to the shadows they came from and we heard a shriek before several curses were shouted and then we noticed what happened in the remaining parts of the street, tourist were running around like a flock of headless Pidgey as the various trainers were shouting random orders for their pokémon to obey as I noticed the various grey and black suits mixed in the chaos, some had a red G and others a yellow R and they were the ones with the guns and .. **BANG !** as another bullet hit the concrete sidewalk just next to my leg and then I decided to join the other trainer's example and released my team once more, except Bob for I guess she's still unconscious .. and Garret .. leaving me with only Nate and Goliath.

"Just .. I don't know ! I don't want to die !" that was enough for Goliath as he charged into the mass of people and soon I saw a shrieking black-suit wearing girl screaming as her hair was on fire, never underesti- **BANG !** And a blinding pain overtook my nerves as I looked at my leg and saw that blood was coating my pants and I screamed, and screamed and screamed some more, and then the cursing started as Josh and Ed just watched in shock before Ed stood up and released his team before screaming "Get those bastards for hurting sum'one that's with meh !" and they were off, Josh then threw Paul's pokéball in the mob of people that was nearing us as sparks were soon seen coating the sky as the angry Pachirisu expressed his anger for being treated that way and soon I was crawling away from the people, my leg hurting like a million trucks were riding over it or someone was finding enjoyment in stabbing me with huge knives, it _hurts.  
_Then I got the now familiar feeling in my head, it still wasn't nice, and Rhine's 'voice' spoke up _"Do not fret foolish mortal for you are in no immediate danger, the bullet has not damaged any main arteries nor damaged any bone or muscle beyond repair, my master also wishes you to inform you that he too is at a serious disadvantage here and hereby kindly offers to teleport you, along with him, to the nearest pokémon center, if that is safe, and I and his guide-the Mightyena- shall accompany you, we shall leave now"_and then I felt like I just dissapeared before materialising again on the floor of the Center, where dozens of trainers had barricaded the door and the windows, and soon the nurse was screaming when she saw my leg and I was hastily bandaged as she shoved various nasty smelling kinds of medice down my throat before I was teleported away again and suddenly found myself looking through a window from the first floor the pokécenter had as others came running up the stairs to barricade these windows as well, from my position on the couch I could clearly see what was going on in the streets below us, as pokémon of various sizes were battling, people were shooting, running, screaming or yelling orders when suddenly all became silent as heads turned towards the sky. There ,right behind a Fearow, was a Garchomp, it was hovering at a high speed towards Hearthome and then we saw the long, almost golden, hair of our very own Champion. Cynthia has arrived. She was sitting on top of her Garchomp as they shot across the sky before crash-landing on a building before screaming (I only heard this because right then the glass shattered thanks to a missing Rock smash) "What do you all think you are doing ?" as her Garchomp just glared at the trainers below him with a look that clearly said 'die' when suddenly a lone individual stepped forward.

"Cynthia," he greeted "What a pleasant surprise to see you here so .. convenient it is" the man's tone was venomous and low "How long have I waited to be able to host such an _event_ that even you would come and join the _fun_" he truly looked as if he truly enjoyed this madness "But now I fear that I am not allowed to take full credit for this wonderfully organized party, oh no, so let me introduce you my .. co-workers,henchmen,associates however you wish to call them .. watch !" and from the shadows, the silent crowd and from buildings came the people in black and/or grey as I soon saw they _all _wore a white mask, only thing visible was their hair, or lack therof in the case of the girl Goliath got, and each and every one of them also had a red G or a yellow R on their suite. _"You mortals truly are a violent species are you not ? The minds of some of the people down there are truly twisted, and the more twisted and cruel they are the harder it is to understand them ... but fear not mortal, for my master and I are always prepared for the worst, even in cases like this"  
_I didn't believe them but didn't dwell on it as I had been shot, which is more important than some blind guy's life plans, to me anyway.

"Oh Cynthia, I am so _excited _to see you here for my _show !"_ he said, voice low and dangerous as he mentioned with his arms around him like the owner of a circus when welcoming the crowd, "Do you see ? Isn't it _beautiful ?_" Screams of anger came from the people below and a jet of flames nearly missed the man as he suddenly vanished before re-appearing a few feet from his original spot as he shook his head.  
"Tut tut, so rash you lot down there, Pierre show them the consequence of acting before thinking please .. s'il vous plaît" and I couldn't see exactly _what _happened but explosions were heard that were accompanied by flashes of bright light and then it hit me, _bombs ! _I nearly jumped up at realising that only to crumble back to the floor, biting my tongue in an attempt to hold back another scream.

_"Mortals, their lives so pitifully short yet they try to make it even shorter, how foolish" _Rhine 'said' to probably everyone in what was left of the room before she focused her attention back to the man on the roof.  
"People of Hearthome, we are here to have you finally notice _us_ and make you listen to our ideas !" the man yelled, voice enthusiastic for once as he gestured around again "to make you know how foolishly naïve you all are, to show you the truth and to let you get a taste of _true _power achieved by -" his voice was cut off by a blast of light and all grew dark as I fell to the floor again.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own a new computer, and some new books, but pokémon isn't mine._**

_**I finally updated, took me a long time didn't it ? Well I hope it was worth it for it isn't the end of what my evil mind has in store for you but it's short, otherwise it would have to be this really really long and boring chapter all about the evilness of the world which wouldn't work with me, so deal with it ^^**_

_**Clearing up:**_  
_**1. Why did he have to get shot ? It's all about what happens after that, besides when in a dangerous situation it'll be weird to be completely unharmed, lots of people got shot this chapter ;)**_  
_**2. Once again, why so short ? Because I'll most likely cut this chapter in two pieces (which I did) and have someone else's point of view for the next one, to be 'in the action' instead of Jacob whining about being shot.**_  
_**3. Yeah, why does he bring it up all the time ? Because he got shot, it hurts, and I knew no other way , would you like me having him walk around on his leg stating "nah, just a little scratch .. LETS GO FIGHT SOME BADGUYS .. YEAH !" and go all agressive at the 'evil people' ? Guess not ^^**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Omega The Omniscient:  
The norm ? I guess American/British mix or something ... (?)  
I just like Ed ... :D  
Hope it has set the stage good for this one :)**_

_**Neelyn8r:**_  
_**It never stops raining here -.-''**_  
_**"O brother where art thou ?" ... I don't get it ? But it sounds funny so I like it ^^ ... Will Amber stay gone or will she return in the end ? Who knows (I do !)**_

_**Next chapter:**_  
_**Eeeuuhh .. I have no idea, probably within a day or 2/3 but it may take longer seeing how I kill computers without doing much ^^ (Poor .. pòòr Viktor) ^^**_


	20. Fearless

"_Just jump over the damned hurdles life keeps throwing at you, or break your legs trying."  
_Adam Carter, 35th and current Unova Champion (30th of April, 2530)

**Chapter 20**

**Fearless**

_Unknown point of view_

I cursed, my voice ringing through the spacious hotel room as I slammed my fist into the frail wooden table.

"_Shit,_" I spat as my eyes took in the drama unfolding a mere five floors below.

I cursed my attire, not suited _at all _for a potential terrorist attack and _way _too flashy. _Curse you_, _Hawaiian-print shorts, sunglasses and army shirts, _I thought angrily, _curse you fate, for making me look like a tourist on a holiday. Which I am, mind you._

I grabbed one of the pristine white towels from the counter as I wrapped my arm in it before making my way over to the huge glass window separating me from the rest of the city.

"Here we go," I growled as I thrust my arm forward, breaking the glass as they fell to the white carpet below in an avalanche of tiny glass shards.

I kicked away some of the bigger shards still attached to the bottom with my sneakers, glad not to have chosen sandals today, and then grabbed the minimized pokéballs hanging from my belt.

"Iris," I called as I threw one of the pokéballs in the air. The red beam of light shot towards the ground as my Lilligant appeared.

"Sunny day, followed up by a Solar Beam aimed at that guy over there," I pointed towards the showdown between the Sinnoh champion and the unknown terrorist.

Iris nodded mutely, a soft glow going over her body as the sun's intensity suddenly seemed to multiply a tenfold over its usual strength, making me feel like sitting at the Sunnyshore beaches.

"Alexander," I said grimly, my Rapidash appearing from his pokéball in a burst of flames as he raised his head towards the scene on the rooftop, "I want that bastard gone."

Alexander nodded knowingly, the flames on his body suddenly burning with unearthly intensity as wisps of flames came from his nostrils before he jumped through the now broken window towards the flat rooftops of the building next to us. He then glowed red for a second as a pillar of flames erupted from his mouth, aimed directly at the man who just barely managed to evade it by being teleported away.

I spat out some more curses as I watched the man continue his ridiculous speech, his voice smooth and slippery like an Arbok but his words vile.

"Iris," I said as I grabbed my third pokéball tightly, "Are you done yet?"

Iris touched my hand briefly, signalling she was ready.

"Good, let's off that bastard. Ace!"

In another flash of red my Braviary appeared in front of me, releasing a loud cry promising pain and destruction as he flapped his powerful wings slowly.

I climbed on his back before placing Iris in front of me as the flower on her head glowed too bright for my eyes to properly look at it without my sunglasses.

"Go!" I shouted.

"Solarbeam," I said coldly as I watched the man continue his speech.

I closed my eyes against the burning sensation of pure _sunlight _shooting from Iris' head as it shot towards the terrorist, enveloping him whole.

Ace then flew over him, hovering next to Cynthia as I faced the rioting people on the streets below. I looked at them, trying to see just _who _were the enemies lest I kill innocent civilians. It happened once and was an experience I'd rather not relive.

"Alexander, the ones with the masks!" I yelled the moment I saw someone shooting, and thankfully _missing_, a kid.

At the same time I saw Alexander basically _steaming _as his mane suddenly flared up even more and I grinned. The bastard would get his due. In a burst of flames Alexander jumped towards the streets as screams rose together with the blindingly bright flames as Alexander started his manhunt. Well-aimed flamethrowers and kicks taking care of the idiots below.

"Cynthia," I finally said, turning my attention to the wide-eyed champion and her Garchomp flying in front of me, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Adam Carter," she said in a shaky voice, her face rapidly losing colour.

"The one and only," I responded grimly as I ran a hand through my messy hair, "Now explain this mess so I can clean up after your sorry Sinnoh-asses."

Cynthia snorted as just before her eyes shot back to where the charred and possibly mutilated remains of the terrorist should have been. Instead, there was nothing. Only scorch-marks on the tiles but no unrecognisable corpse. I frowned, looking around only to see the man standing on _another _rooftop.

"Adam Carter! Unova's hero, weren't you from the last generation of _losers, _what did they call you lot again, the _Failers_?" the man sneered as he made a mock-bow.

"Yep. Never said I wasn't," I yelled back, "Don't you remember _why _they made me the champion, eh?"

The man opened his mouth before closing it again. _Eat that, loser, _I mentally spat as I considered giving him the finger. _Nah, would probably get me in more trouble with my agent. _

A twisted grin made its way on my face as I watched the man in front of me and the deadly silence around us. People were watching us, probably whispering to each other that _two _champions were teamed up to capture (or kill, which definitely sounded better to me) the _evil _badguy. They probably forgot all about _why _I was Unova's reigning champion, or about some insignificant things from my past, or-

**BANG**

I considered dropping to the ground but decided against as I remembered I was _in the air _when a silvery shield flashed to life in front of me, pale tendrils curling around a bullet as it impacted upon it only to freeze to a standstill.

"Thanks, Iris," I said, giving my Lilligant a pat on her shoulder while my eyes narrowed even more as my hand crept slowly towards the fourth and final pokéball on my belt.

"I don't really like being shot at," I said slowly, drawing out each syllable as I twirled the pokéball around in my free hand, "Nor do my pokémon. But I have a problem you see, I'd love to crush you .. _but _my agent will throw a fit. Bad publicity and stuff if I end up killing some foreigner while on a holiday, unless you're from Unova 'cause then it's fair game. Now, I'm gonna give you five _whole _seconds to get your sorry ass away from here or I'll swear to God the forensic pathologists will have to scrape your guts from the street!"

The man stared at me with a sneer as he started to talk, "Now hear you-"

"One."

"-actually think you're going to be capable of-"

"Two."

"-No one can hope to-"

"Five," I said calmly as I threw the pokéball towards the man.

"You said you'd count to five!" the man yelled as he grabbed a pokéball of his own from somewhere.

"Never said I could count properly."

And then, as the red light slowly died away a massive figure raised its head and let loose a bloodcurdling roar as its eyes found its prey.

"Game over."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokémon still isn't mine, but I do own a dog.**

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait, nothing else to say about that really. Just that I'm incredibly sorry. I had this chapter partially written but scrapped it completely as I had no inspiration, then Adam came and I felt like I had a proper person's perspective to write from. Also, rather short because I _wanted _to end it with "Game over." because I like the way it sounds.**

**Also, you might notice I changed my writing style and I will probably edit some chapters in my free time. Not the content, merely the _way _they're written. I hope this way is cleared/better.**

**Clearing up:**

1. Where is Jacob? Jacob is unconscious, so not capable of really doing much so meet Adam. He actually has a whole background I'm currently writing and his hawaiian-flower-print-shorts are the only reason you got this chapter. I thought of them during my French class and suddenly BOOM a chapter.  
2. Is Adam just a _little _bit crazy? Yes. Completely. Also, he's complex.  
3. Is Adam a Gary Stu? Won't say he is, he is aggresive though and like I said, complex.

**Anyway, I'll probably write a bit _off _during the next few chapters because I have to get back into Purple Glory's 'feel', which I think I completely lost over the months, so expect nothing great. Also, the night chapter might be from Adam's POV but afterwards it'll all be Jacob again. **

**I don't know when the next update will be as Adam's story is rather violently demanding attention, attention I cannot give with all the tests I currently have, but I promise you this: No more months of no updates. Also, Adam's story takes place quite a few years _before _Purple Glory.**

**Also, anyone really reading this can thank Omega The Omniscient for being the one to _really _wake me from my slumber. So thank you, for being my most loyal reader. I hope this chapter didn't let you down.**


End file.
